For Generations to Come
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: The torch of the ARC has been passed, but to whom? What do these unknowns have to do with the ARC? And what happens when they gain some ARC-famed, unexpected visitors? As if Primeval wasn't recommissioned for seasons 4/5.  AU
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I've posted anything...let's see...wow, October 3rd. Sorry everyone. Actually, the only reason I'm posting this now is because Squabble has been demanding it for some time now (JK Squabble :D). So, thank Squabble if you've been waiting for this story and are so excited to see it up! I haven't finished it though, so don't be surprised if there's a bit of a gap. Now, without further a do...ENJOY!

* * *

**

Bells sounded on the day of May 11, 2010. They were coming from a small church outside the city of London. Through the doors out that church, a beautiful bride stood in the back. She had long, dark brown hair that was put up in a simple fashion. Her long white dress was elegant and gorgeous. Her veil covered her face, but one could still see the brown eyes that watched the altar intensely. This woman was none other than Jennifer Lewis.

"You nervous?" asked a voice behind her.

Jenny turned around to see a petite, blond haired woman who she recognized as Abby Maitland. She had on the bridesmaid dress; sky blue and strapless.

"Of course not," Jenny said confidently. "Having a job at the ARC prepares you for this."

Abby laughed, "Dinosaurs and the press prepare you for getting married?"

"You have no idea how scary the combination can be at times."

The two women laughed. The one thing that Lester _always _would always complain about was how the press was like their own species of raptors. Then Connor would come in and argue on how that's absolutely not possible; them being eons apart from each other or something like that.

The organist played the first chord of the entrance song. This is it!

"Gotta go," said Abby, "good luck!"

Abby ran over to join Sarah then the two started walking down the aisle. Suddenly, the butterflies hit Jenny's stomach. It had just hit her in an emotional way that within the hour, she was going to be married. _Married! _She wasn't too sure if she could do this, but before she could do anything, the small audience turned around and faced the back of the chapel. It was her turn to walk.

He legs seemed to carry her down the aisle, slowly, and with the music. Soon, she was in front of the alter. She looked over to her future husband, who gave her one of his goofy grins, which she loved. Instantly, the butterflies seized and Jenny knew everything was going to be alright. Her future husband gave her his arm and she took it gracefully.

"Lovers, relatives, gusts, and friends; we are gathered here today to wed Miss Jennifer Lewis…"

Jenny smiled and looked up and the man beside her.

"…and Mr. Daniel Quinn, in holy matrimony."

Danny looked over at Jenny and gave her hand a squeeze. The two locked eyes. Jenny smiled. She had missed those eyes when she let the ARC all those years ago, as well as the rest of Danny. Of course, she didn't realize her feelings until after she left. So, as a result, it was to her most horrible surprise when she went back to the ARC and found out Danny wasn't there.

_Jenny walked into the ARC facility. It had been months since she had left and she had decided to come back for a visit. She missed everybody, even Lester…and Connor's annoying Anomaly Detecting Machine. When she walked into the hub, she was shocked at how quiet the place was. Where was everybody? She was surprised the not hear the annoyed sound of her ex-boss scolding Connor or Danny about a mission gone wrong, or why there were no sugar cubes in the tea room. Surely she hadn't come while they were on call. Jenny walked up the ramp towards Lester's office. Without knocking, she opened the glass door which caused Lester to look up from his paperwork ready to yell at the person who just disturbed him from his few hours of peace. _

"_What the bloody…Jenny?" Lester's sat, frozen in all features, but soon recovered "What are you doing here? You quit a while ago didn't you?"_

"_Just came for a visit James. How are things?"_

"_Well just peachy, if you don't count all the…disappearances."_

_Jenny looked at him in confusion._

"_Disappearances?" she asked._

"_Well, we've had a…few people go into anomalies after Helen Cutter a few months back and have never returned."_

_Jenny's jaw dropped in shock. Her friends…were gone, just like that! But how?_

"_Well, Connor probably could be able to…"_

"_Connor is one of them," said Lester plainly, "along with Abby and Danny."_

_Jenny didn't hear anything else Lester said. Once the word "Danny" came from his lips, she lost interest in everything else he was saying. Her best friend-gone._

"And so, with the right that blah blah blah blah BLAH!"

Danny had totally lost interest in what the priest was saying a little while back, to be honest. He just wanted to skip over to the "I-do's" so he could get the ceremony over with, and over to the fun part-the reception. He and Jenny had spent longer planning that then anything else. The thought of Jenny made him remember the first time he ever saw her in his life. That day changed his life…literally.

_It had been a normal day for Danny. He had got up, ate breakfast, went into work, pretended to do paperwork, and drank coffee: the usual. Though, he did give a speeding ticket to someone for going 1 mph over the speed limit. He soon got bored and started patrolling the area. The town seemed to be in order at the time, same as the day before accept, and the day before that. It was quite a boring town he lived in. Why he chose to live here, he would never understand. _

_But wait…what is that over there…cars, and by…the house. He knew that whenever people were in that house, that it always meant trouble. Maybe who were they? Could they be the people who killed/stole his brother? Danny soon decided to go check out what was happening. _

_He waited outside the house with his back to the door, until he heard the door open. He heard a voice first, a women's voice saying that something was eventful. Wonder what she was talking about…they could have possibly done away with another kid. Best to stop it now!_

"_It's a nice place, isn't it?" Danny asked showing whoever came out of the house his badge, still not looking at them. "You care to explain what you're doing here?"_

"_Just visiting," said the woman who he heard before. Confidence and sarcasm dripped from her voice. _

_This put him off guard. He turned around and faced the people. He saw a woman with wavy, dark brown hair who was closest to him and making her way down the stairs. There was also a younger couple on the porch, but he could tell they weren't the ones who talked, so he decided to not pay much attention to them. _

"_Well the way I see it, you are either burglars, or trespassers," he said this more towards the woman in front of him. _

"_Do we look like burglars to you?" she said in a joking voice, as if this situation amused her. _

_Obviously, it amused the two others, because he heard them laugh quietly. This annoyed him a lot. _

"_Well I'm pretty sure I've seen a laughing boy on a wanted poster yeah?" That would stump her…them. _

"_He talking about me?" asked the man on the porch, sort of confused on what was going on. _

"_Yeah," whispered the girl next to him. She sounded a bit amused and slightly annoyed. _

"_Oi, officer?" asked the brown haired woman. _

_Now usually, someone he didn't know, giving him the wrong title wouldn't bother him, but this woman was really getting on his nerves, and he just felt like annoying her. _

"_Detective Constable Quinn, and you are?" _

_He noticed a muscle twitch on the corner of her mouth. She must be getting nervous, but her facial expressions didn't show it. She was pretty good at this stuff, almost as good as him. He noticed her eyes wondering away from him and over towards the bushes where he noticed a property developing sign out of the corner of his eye. He knew what was going to happen next. He had seen it a lot, being a police officer. _

"_We're property developers…"_

_He knew it!_

"_You're lying," he stated bluntly. He saw a glimpse of fear in her eye, but it left as soon as it came. "I should arrest you all, but to be quite frank I can't be bothered. You people aren't worth the paperwork. Now go!"_

_The woman straightened her fitted jacket and left with her friends. Well, the guy did ask a few questions, but that didn't take too long. He really didn't like that woman, he decided as she gave him death glares as she left the property. Didn't she know this house was off limits? Her name. What was her name? He didn't recall hearing it…oh well. He'd probably never see her again. _

_But boy was he wrong. After arresting the man and not being able to get him to crack, he allowed him one phone call. The only thing he wasn't thinking of was the fact that he could call...her._

"_Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" _

"_Ah, Detective Constable Quinn, I've come to retrieve my college, and you've been well advised to say out of my way." _

_Danny couldn't believe it. Twice in one day? Why must he suffer through this torture? _

"_And what exactly are you going to do if I don't?"_

_Suddenly, he heard the woman called Jenny's phone ring. She saw her look at the screen, then back to him. _

"_It's for you."_

_She tossed the phone to him, the two never loosing eye-contact like if one did, they would lose the whole "competition". He looked at the screen in suspension, not sure who was calling, then answered phone._

"_This is Quinn…no sir; course not…it…yes sir. I'll do it right now."_

_From what he just heard, he was just basically threatened to have his job taken away if he didn't release the man. _

"_From my experience, the home secretary hates being woken up in the middle of the night; you'd be wise if you didn't upset him again."_

_She looked very smug by this, and almost amused. _

"_Phone," she said holding out her hand. _

"_Do you think I'm entitled to compensation?" asked the other man. _

_He walked over to her and handed over the phone. This was not fair. They obviously were doing something with that house, and he knew that he had to at least try to stop it; one last threat. _

"_If you go near that house again, none of your fancy phone calls are going to help again, you understand? You leave it to the professionals."_

_He was surprised to find her expression emotionless. Though, he did find some annoyance in her eyes. _

"_Actually, it's now our restriction, its government business. So if you or any of your people go to that house again, you'll be trespassing. Leave it to the professionals." _

_He was shocked. Never, had anyone talked to him like this. It just wasn't right. Usually, when he talked to people like this, they would get a bit scared, apologize, and then hide from him for the rest of their life. _

_By the end of the day, he did respect this Jenny and what she did. He found the job pretty cool; fighting dinosaurs and saving the world. He might be able to get a job there someday, who knows? _

He only knew Jenny after that for a short period of time. Then, she left. That had really wrenched his heart. Over time he had begun to…sort of…fancy her…a bit. If anything, they officially became really good acquaintances. He never did figure out how she felt for him. Then, he got caught in that era at site 333. He thought he'd never get out but eventually, one anomaly led to another, and he got home. What he didn't know about was what was waiting for him at the ARC.

_Danny practically smiled when he looked up at the ARC facility. It didn't really hit him how much he missed this place until he saw it. _

"_Alright now," said Danny. "How should I go in? I could just walk in like I work there and see if anybody notices me, or I could sneak in through the vents and give Becker a run for his money."_

_After much debate, he decided to just casually walk in, sneak around, try to avoid security, cameras, and see when he gets noticed._

_Getting into the ARC was no problem. The security area still let him access the building when he used his card. He easily snuck down a corridor and went up to the doors in the hub. He looked into the window to see Sarah, Becker and Connor around the ADD. Everybody looked the same as before…except for Connor. He had grown his hair out and had a full beard/mustache! A lot of time may have gone by, he didn't know, but Connor looked at least 7 years older. Danny looked over to the side and saw Abby working at one of the tables. She had also changed a bit too. She too had grown her hair out and looked a bit younger. He liked her with long hair. It suited her. He saw Abby turn over and talk to a worker next to her. Danny instantly recognized this person as…_

"_Jenny," he whispered to himself. "What is she doing here?" _

_Then, a lightbulb went off in Danny's head. He had an idea. He snuck into the hub quietly, hoping nobody would notice him. Luckily, no one gave attention to him. He crept over to Jenny's side and turned his head so that it was right by her ear. _

"_Excuse me Miss, but didn't you quite about a year ago?"_

_Danny had seen a calendar on his way in, and saw that it had been a year since he had gone into the anomaly after Helen Cutter. _

"_Danny, you know I took the job back with I learned you were missing," said Jenny without turning around._

"_Yes," thought Danny, "she still remembers me!'_

_Abby looked up from her work and smiled. Jenny must have realized with she said and turned around. Her jaw dropped when she saw him and she was speechless. Everyone in the hub went silent and turned towards Danny. _

"_Did you miss me?"" he asked._

_Jenny then threw herself at Danny and hugged him tightly as if she would let go, he would disappear. When they finally ended the hug, Danny smiled at her. He had never felt better. _

"_I take that as a yes."_

Jenny had lost the priest a while ago, his voice faded in nothingness as she looked at Danny, and how handsome he looked in a tux. Sarah had told her after she quit, she saw Danny in one for a bit and he was smokin'. Not only could he rock a tux, but also a sports jacket. She learned _that _the first time she went on a date with Danny.

That day, was diffidently the most fun she had ever had in years. Danny had taken her to a Rollerblade Plaza, which was odd to Jenny, because men usually didn't take their dates there unless they were in high school during 19th century. Jenny did rollerblade before and was the best in her class…in grade school. She hadn't done it, though, since high school.

"_I'm not so sure Danny," said Jenny as Danny stepped out onto the floor. "I haven't done this in ages."_

"_Oh come on Jen," he said. "What is there to be afraid of?"_

_Jenny didn't answer, but slowly stepped onto the floor. Her foot slipped, but Danny was right there and caught her just in time._

"_I'll be right here, don't worry, I won't let you fall." _

_It wasn't long before Jenny got the hang of it and the two started racing each other around the rink. It was a friendly competition at first, but once Jenny started winning a few, Danny got more and more competitive. It all finally ended late at night when nobody else was at the rink and they accidentally crashed into a worker trying to clean the floor. This put them both on the ground, laughing hysterically. Danny got up, and then helped Jenny on her feet. She could never forget that night and she didn't want to. _

Danny finished saying his vow and gracefully slipped the ring on Jenny's finger. He looked from her finger to her face and smiled shyly.

"Ms. Lewis," said the priest, "your vow."

Jenny nodded and started reciting her vow. Danny couldn't take her eyes off her. It seemed like it was only yesterday he proposed to her.

"_Danny, where are we going?" asked Jenny. _

_The two stepped into a restaurant, Danny behind Jenny, leading her in. Danny wanted it to be a surprise so convinced her to put on a blindfold. _

"_Almost there love," he whispered in her ear. _

_Danny led her to a table and helped her into the chair. _

"_You ready?" he asked._

_Jenny replied yes and Danny took off the blindfold. He was behind her and couldn't see her expression, but he did hear her gasp. _

"_Danny," she finally said. "This place is…"_

"_Wonderful? Dashing" Perfect?" finished Danny as he sat down. Jenny gave him a mock annoyed look._

"_Yes," she said, trying to sound serious but let a smile slip._

_Danny gave a small smile back, but something else was on his mind tonight. It was in a box and weighing down in his pocket. _

_The dinner went by fine, but Danny grew more and more nervous as the clock ticked. He had a plan, and it was just about to be put into action. Their table was clear and Danny knew it was now or never. He quickly stood up on his chair and tapped his class with his spoon. Jenny sent a terrified look up his way, but he ignored it._

"_Excuse me everyone," he said. "This will only take a moment…hopefully."_

_A few small chuckles were heard as Danny put down his glass and spoon._

"_Jennifer Lewis," he announced. Jenny blushed, but listened. "I have known you for almost two years now. The first time we met, we hated each other, especially when I arrested you colleague."_

_A few more chuckles could be heard and ever one from Jenny. A plus!_

"_And as time went on, and you told me to stay away, I took it as flirting, but once I saw your reasons, I didn't blame you. During our time together, I grew closer to you, even when you left. I still had hope. Then, I left for a year, and what a wonderful surprise when I came back to see you back again. You have no idea how much I missed you and was relieved to see you hadn't changed a bit."_

_Danny hopped off his chair and walked over to Jenny._

"_And you're still that person today Jen," he said, "and that's the girl I've fallen in love with."_

_He took the velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He took Jenny's hands into his own and looked at her._

"_Jennifer Lewis, I love you, and want to be with you forever, until the end of time. So will you accept the honor of becoming g my wife?"_

_Danny saw Jenny's eyes tear up as she smiled. _

"_You rehearsed that entire speech didn't you?" she asked._

_Danny laughed._

"_Yes, I did, wrote it out and everything. How did you know?"_

"_I just figured you couldn't make all that up on the spot."_

_Danny's smile grew bigger. She knew him so well. _

"_And yes, of course I'll marry you."_

_The entire restraint erupted in applauds as Jenny and Danny stood up. Danny slipped the ring on Jenny's finger and she smiled again._

"_But, was that whole intro thing really necessary?" she asked. "You had me worried there for a second; that you would go into exact detail."_

_Danny laughed._

"_Yes, yes it was." _

_Danny then pulled Jenny closer to him and brought her into a passionate kiss. She responded immediately. The applauds grew louder, but the sound started to fade away, as their kiss got more intense. The whole world seemed to stop for just a few minutes._

"_Thank goodness," thought Danny. _

Jenny finished her vows and slipped the ring on Danny's finger. Danny caught her eyes and saw pure excitement. This made him smile.

"Well then, with the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Danny didn't have to be told twice. He pulled Jenny into his arms and kissed her softly. The church sounded in applauds. When the two pulled apart, Danny lent down to Jenny's ear.

"De sha vue, am I right?" he asked.

Jenny laughed and the two walked up the aisle.

There was a small reception afterwards. Basically, Jenny's family, Danny's family (which was small) a few mates outside of work, and the ARC crew.

"Congrats guys," said an ecstatic Connor. "Really nice ceremony by the way."

"Thanks Connor," said Jenny.

"So, any idea for a honeymoon yet?" asked Abby.

"Oh, I have an idea," said Danny. "Made the arrangements myself so it's a surprise for Jen."

Jenny turned to Danny.

"And you never told me this because…"

"It's supposed to be a surprise," said Danny. "You trust me, right?"

"With my life," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't be all sappy lovey at work, alright?" asked Lester. "We don't want you two eaten by a velociraptor because you were snogging under a tree."

Then, Abby went off with Sarah, and Lester and Becker engaged in conversation, Connor tuned to Danny.

"Listen," he said. "I have an announcement to make when you do the toast, so can I have the microphone when you're done?"

"Sure Con," said Danny.

Connor beamed.

"Thanks mate," he said, and then scurried off towards Abby and Sarah.

Once everybody was seated, Danny stood in front of everyone and gave the toast. It was well done, and Jenny decided that he wrote it up and practiced, just like he did when he proposed to her. Soon, it was over and Danny started to walk to his seat.

"Oh," said Danny just remembering what Connor said to him. "Connor Temple has an announcement to make."

Connor got up from his chair and walked over to the microphone."

"Thank you Danny, and what a lovely speech, really well done," he said. "First off, congrats to the happy couple for all of your co-workers. We all knew you two were perfect for each other…well…except for Becker who owes me ten quid, but that's beside the point. I know we will all miss you when you leave for you honeymoon.

"And on a second note, Abby could you come over here and help me with this?"

Abby, who was a bit confused, slowly got out of her seat and walked towards Connor.

"Abby," Connor started, talking her hands. "We've known each other for a little over three years. In that time, I've come to realize something. I love you Abby, and I have for a while now."

Abby smiled, her eyes getting watery.

"I love you too Con," she said.

Connor beamed.

"Well then," he said, as he got down on one knee, "Abigail Sarah Maitland, don't ask how I know your middle name, but would you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

Abby gave a smile.

"Of course," she said.

Connor got up from the floor and pulled Abby into a soft sweet kiss. The room erupted with applauds especially from Danny, Jenny, Sarah and Becker. The two broke apart and Connor screamed, "LET'S PARTY!"

"After dinner," whispered Abby to Connor.

"AFTER DINNER!" added Connor.

That night was eventful. Everybody was dancing, talking and just having a good time. Danny and Jenny were talking to relatives and a few close friends and everybody else was on the dance floor, including Abby and Connor who were dancing ridiculously. Sarah was nearly exhausted and decided to step out for a bit for some fresh air. She tried to sneak out without anybody seeing her, but that didn't go quite as planned…

Captain Becker followed Sarah outside and found her leaning against some railing over a flowerbed. She was looking up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night," he said.

Sarah jumped. She didn't notice Becker come out. She turned around and saw him leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, it is," she said, turning back to the stars. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I saw you come and just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just needed a bit of fresh air is all. It gets a bit stuffy in there."

Becker nodded, but he had something else on his mind. He'd been meaning to ask Sarah something for a long time now, and now seemed to be such a good time. They were alone, outside, under the beautiful night sky, though it wasn't as beautiful as her eyes…

"Sarah," he said absentmindedly.

"Yes," she said.

Becker was frozen. She was looking straight at him with those eyes…ALRIGHT! Pull yourself together man and just do it. You're a bloody captain for God's sake!

"I was wondering if you wanted to...go out...with me…sometime."

Becker prepared himself for the worst and awaited her answer. To his relief, she smiled.

"I'd love to Captain," she said.

"I'll pick you up at eight then, on Friday, if that works for you."

Sarah gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you then," she smiled.

Sarah turned around and headed back inside leaving Becker in a daze.

"She said yes," he thought

Yes!

Danny and Jenny watched as the last of the guests left the party. The two sighed and looked at the messy room.

"Well that was fun," said Danny.

Jenny yawned in reply.

"Good lord, its four a.m. We best be getting to bed if we're going to catch out 8:30 flight later on."

This woke Jenny up.

"You booked us a flight at 8:30?" she asked.

"No," said Danny, "just seeing if you were awake."

Jenny laughed.

"It's really at 6:00 a.m."

"Nice try Danny," said Jenny, "you can't get me twice."

"You know me too well."

Danny lent down and kissed Jenny. She kissed back passionately. They both felt as if the world around then had stopped, just like the night Danny proposed to her. It woke them both up, and they felt more alive than ever.

"So, Mrs. Quinn," said Danny when they broke apart, even though they really didn't want to. "I say we get to bed."

Jenny yawned in agreement, tiredness coming upon her once more. Danny picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the car, thinking one thing. _She is really going to kill me when I wake her up at six for our 8:30 flight._

_

* * *

_

**Wow, that was LONG! Longest one I've written out so far! This is basically just the Prologue, so I might not update until after the new year. Just remember, I wrote this once Primeval got canceled, stopped when it ****recommissioned, but continued when my friend begged me to; so as a result, this is my way Primeval could have ended if they did NOT make series 4 or 5. (So, no Jess or Matt) Hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! If I get more than five reviews, then I'll post the next chapter BEFORE series 4 airs on January 1st.**

**Logan ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks to the awesome authors _Squabble, rattychipmunk, Bellalyse Winchester, Stephanieella96, and Torch-SherlockWho-Wood, _for reviewing last chapter. You guys rock! This chapter is dedicated to _rattychipmunk_ though, for a few reasons. One, her review was AWESOME. Two, she's an amazing writer. Her story "The ARC: Chat Room Conversations" is EPIC. Trust me, every chapter will make you laugh in one way or another. You're awesome Ratty, and it's an honor to know you!**

**Here's the next chapter. If you get confused in the beginning, that's a good sign. That's how I tried to write it. Towards the beginning-middle, you should pick up pretty quickly. **

**_"I hope you brought me back a souvenir," Captain Becker, 4.1_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Tiger eyes…carnivore, so sharp claws…big canine teeth…very deadly…sharp beak to rip up its prey…obviously predator then…Oh, and strong legs, so when it jumps, it looks like it can fly…_

"Ms Emma."

…_across large distances; like a future predator…well, not like it…how abut we put…_

"Ms Emma, are you paying attention?"

The girl, or Emma, instantly stopped sketching. _Great, _she thought. She slowly put down her pencil and raised her head to meet her teacher's eyes.

"Yes miss," she said, calmly, and full of confidence.

"Well," said the teacher stepping towards her desk. "Since you were very much into taking notes, how about you answer the problem I put on the board."

Emma looked at the board and scanned the problem. It was the third time this month she's been asked to do this, and to her, each time it just kept on getting more and more pathetic. She sighed, got out of her seat, and approached the board.

"Calculus," she thought, "Oh, and look, a lesson she hasn't taught us. A trick question; good thing I read ahead last week."

Emma picked up the marker and studied the problem. She wrote very quickly and within minutes, she had answered the problem on the board. Emma wrote the answer out, and read it aloud. Applauds filled the classroom, and Emma started the walk back to her desk, but noticed the teach frantically flipping through the textbook, looking for some mistake.

"Miss?" she asked. "Did I get it right?" She went for an innocent approach, even though Emma knew she got the equation correct.

The teacher sighed and nodded. It might have been just her, but Emma noticed a bit of annoyance in her features. Not a big surprise. Quite proud with herself, Emma walked back to her seat and continued on with her sketches, but was sure to also pay attention, no matter how boring it was.

Soon, class ended and Emma started to pack up her stuff. Good thing math was her last class. As she was about to head out the door, the teacher stopped her.

"I'd like a word, Emma," she said.

Emma sighed and walked over to the teacher's desk, anxious to get home.

"Miss," she said.

"Emma, this is the fourth time this month, and—"

"Third," corrected Emma.

The teacher pretended not to hear Emma's correction and continued on with her lecture. "I've lost track for however many times this year! I know school is ending in less than a month, but I'm just worried that if you don't pay attention in this class, then next year will be hard for you."

Of course, every teacher Emma ever had, had said this to her at least once. It wasn't her fault if she was just extremely clever. It wasn't her fault.

"Miss, don't worry about me. I can do everything; I just find the class, boring. I know everything already. Don't ask how, I just…inherited my dad's brains…according to my mum. He's a genius."

"I bet he is," said the teacher, a bit sarcastically and not quite believing her. "Is that what his IQ score says?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," said Emma. "And he's done things that you can't even imagine."

The teacher sighed. "Alright, "she said, tired of the argument that the two have had since the beginning of the year, "you are dismissed."

Emma thanked her as politely as she could and walked out of the room towards her locked. The hallways of her school were just like any other. There were still students in them, packing up their bags, talking to friends, the usual. Emma turned the corner to the junior's hallways when she started to hear someone walking beside her.

"Hey Em," said a voice. It was male, and Emma could recognize it anywhere.

"Hey Alex," she replied back. "Already packed up I see."

"Yes," said Alex, "and you aren't. Where were you? I was waiting at your locked for ages!"

"The teacher kept me after to talk."

"Weren't paying attention again?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She turned her head toward he best friend, who slowly nodded. Emma rolled her eyes and walked off to her locker. Alex sighed and followed her.

"Emma Temple!" he exclaimed, "don't you roll your eyes and walk away from me like that!"

Emma laughed as she opened her locker and started to pack her backpack.

"No, seriously though, I wish I were you, and not have to pay attention. It'd make life so much easier. You are so lucky you have your dad's brains."

"Hey, your mum has them too," said Emma.

"Yes, but you know I didn't get _all _of hers."

"Alex Becker, don't say that! You're amazing with those myths and you know it!"

"Yes, I know that! But that's not academics!"

The two teens walked out of the school and into the school yard. As usual, they got many stares as they walked out of the yard. All the girls were mainly focused on Alex, who had his dad's looks; almost the same hairstyle, a bit longer and not as slicked back, same skin color and very toned. But he had his mother's eyes and hair color.

Emma, on the other hand, had shoulder length hair that was layered and had a medium, almost sandy color for being out in the sun on holiday so much. Naturally, though, it was a darker brown. She had her father's brown eyes and her mother's skin tone. Also, like Abby, she would never be caught in anything too feminine, so she preferred her jeans, converse, and boots (a present that Abby wore years back).

Soon, the two got outside the school. Emma went over to a bush and pulled out a helmet and dad's skateboard. Alex pulled out the same.

"I'll meet you at your house after my practice," he said.

"Great, "said Emma, and the two took off.

Alex came over around seven to start on homework. It's something they did after school, but since Alex had triathlon practice three days a week from 3-6, and Emma had her own activities every day until 5, they couldn't get together until later on, and his mother didn't like that. Sarah didn't like Alex out _too _late, even though he was a senior in high school. So, he had to do homework, and get home before his parents got home, which was usually around 10 or 11.

Alex and Emma walked into the kitchen and spread their books on the table. Emma picked up a bit of lettuce and threw it in the air. Instantly, a blur of various greens came swooping in and snatched the lettuce. It flew over to the kitchen counter, perched upon it, and started munching on the lettuce.

"Are you sure Rex isn't trained?" asked Alex.

"Mum's had him for about twenty-seven years, give or take a few. He gets accustomed to things in that long period of time."

"Isn't twenty-seven a little old for a lizard; especially one that shouldn't exactly be in this era?"

"That's what I thought at one point, but living with my parent, you tend to start believing in the impossible."

"Really?" asked Alex, as he was laughing. "I thought you started believing in the impossible when you started that obsession of Doctor Who."

Emma gave him an "Abby-glare" that shut him up. Emma was known for doing those. Soon after that, two sat down and started to do homework. They were able to finish all except math before ten. As Emma was helping Alex with a Calculus, they heard the front door open. The two waited until they heard the footsteps come into the kitchen to look up from their textbooks.

"Hi mum, dad," said Emma.

"Hey Em," said Connor going over to the table and hugging Emma from behind the chair. "How was school?"

"Pretty good," said Emma, "I got some sketches over there if you want to look at them."

Connor quickly walked over to the countertop which had the drawings on it.

"Did you feed Rex?" asked Abby.

"Yes mum, and Sid and Nancy."

"Good," said Abby.

"Abby, you never told me you taught Rex how to dive for lettuce thrown in the air," said Alex.

"That's because I never did, "said Abby, "instincts."

"These are some pretty good sketches Em," said Connor, "but you stopped midway in one."

"That's because the teacher called on me and I got in trouble for getting a problem right."

Abby and Connor continued on with what they were doing, acting as if it was a common thing for Emma to say when they got home from work, which it was.

"I'm not going to ask," said Abby, walking over to the fridge and starting to make herself and Connor a bit of dinner.

Suddenly, the four heard a tapping noise come from a near-by window. They looked towards the sound and saw a girl, about fifteen, waving at them. Alex sighed and went towards the window and opened it.

"I knew I'd find you here," the girls aid as she entered the house through the window. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a messy…something, brown eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing brown cargo carpies, a purple shirt, black jacket, and black converse.

"Stevie, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your skin," replied Stevie. "Mum and dad came home and found that you weren't there. Mum's frantic."

Alex's eyes got big. He just realized why he hadn't seen Mr. and Mrs. Temple in ages. He had always gone home BEFORE they left work.

"I'd hurry up and get home," said Abby, leaving her supper on the counter and heading towards Alex. "They'll probably be here…"

_Ding Dong_

"…any moment."

Abby gave Alex and apologetic look then headed towards the door. Alex knew he was doomed; doomed for life if anything. Probably won't be able to even step out of the house until he started university.

"Good luck," mouthed Emma.

Alex sat down in the nearest chair and braced himself for the worst.

_At the Door_

"Abby, hi, sorry to bother you this late, but is Alex here? He wasn't at home and…"

Abby nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. Sarah nodded and quickly went into that direction. Abby sighed, feeling bad for the boy. Becker gave Abby a look that said "brace-yourself-and-wait-for-it…"

"…, no note, and you didn't ever have your mobile on you! How smart is that?"

Sarah was shouting at her eighteen-year-old son who was trying to stay calm at the approach.

"Mom, I come over here almost every day," he said, trying not to sound harsh, or annoyed. "Where else would I be?"

"How should I know? For all I know you're at a bar, or something like that."

"Mum, I don't drink."

"Well how do I know that? Or what if you got kidnapped or something?"

"Mum, I'm not a little kid!"

"Sweetie," said Becker, putting his hands on Sarah's shoulders. Sarah visibly relaxed at the contact. "Let's continue this at home. It's late and the Temples probably want to get ready for...you know…tomorrow…"

Stevie, Alex, and Emma all exchanged confused looks.

"Right," said Sarah calming down a bit more. "Come on, let's get home"

"One by one, each Becker filed out of the Temple household. Emma gave Stevie a hug and Alex a nod. Then Abby closed the door behind them and sighed.

"Poor Alex," she murmured under her breath.

"Well, glad that's over," said Connor, walking towards them.

"Where have you been?" asked Abby.

"Hiding," said Connor, "I didn't want to get involved in an argument like that!"

Abby sighed.

"Alright, bed both of you."

The three started to leave, but Emma had something else on her mind.

"Mum, dad, Becker said something about tomorrow. What's going on?"

It wasn't like her parents to keep things from her. They always told her everything. Yes, she knew about the ARC. She practically grew up there. She knew Lester, the Beckers and some other workers, lab assistants, SAS soldiers, and paramedics. Her parent would always come home and tell her about the anomaly missions and creatures they ran into. The creatures were her inspiration for her drawings. When Abby hesitated to tell her what was going on tomorrow, Emma guessed it was big.

"Lester wants to see you at the ARC tomorrow right after school, is that okay."

Now she knew it was big. If _Lester_ wanted to see _her_ then either he realized that she had won the bet on the World Cup, he had a complete change or heart, or he had to tell her something important.

"I suppose," she answered, "what for?"

"We'll tell you tomorrow at the ARC," said Connor. "Don't worry; it'll all make sense later on."

"Alright," said Emma, disappointed that she had to wait to figure out what was going on. Connor walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Em," he said.

"Night," she replied as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

It was a small room, with lavender walls and tanish-brown furniture. Her desk and walls were covered with sketches from when she started drawing until now. She got on some pajama pants and an old tee shirt, and lay down in bed. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

**So, there's the next chapter. Sorry Ratty if you didn't want me to do the quote thing too. It's just a cool idea, and I have seen others do it before (Doctor Who forum). Shorter chapter this time. They aren't going to stay a specific length. I just typed out the sixth chapter, and I think its as long as the prologue (word wise.) PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when I hear your guys thoughts. I was really pleased with the reviews for the prologue. IF I get more than 5 reviews before Friday night at 10:30, I will update before the second episode airs in AMERICA (central time). So, if you want the next chapter soon, REVIEW! Thanks for reading. REVIEW!**

**Logan ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's is the next chapter. Thank you SSSSSOOOOOO much to my lovely reviewers/alerters/favoriters for the last chapter. You guys are amazing! Thank you all so very very much! This chapter is dedicated to** Stephanieella96** for her AWESOME review. She says "two chapters in and I'm already excited!" And she says this story is "addicting" which really made me smile. So, I won't make you wait any longer, here is the next chapter!**

_**"You and the hot blond? Unbelievable!" ~Duncan 4.2 **_**(couldn't stop laughing when he said that :D)**

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jenny asked as she followed a graying Lester down the ramp to the hub. He was now sixty-six and still holding the ARC organization together. How he did it, Danny questioned every day. "Leaving children here alone to run the ARC; it's not right! Who knows what could happen!"

"They will be under the supervision of my son, which means everything will be fine."

"But how do you know for sure?" Jenny wasn't too pleased with the idea. The fact that her children would be working for the ARC and possibly leading the team, which she couldn't picture at all, scared her.

"I don't," said Lester. "But Jenny, this has to be done. What other choice do we have?"

"Hiring professionals," answered Jenny.

There was a pause in which the two entered a stare down, so intense that the one that blinked first would lose the whole argument.

"So, let's cross our fingers and hope for the best." And with that, Sir James Lester walked down the rest of the ramp and into the hub. Jenny cursed and said something along the lines of "getting dimmer by the day" before following her boss.

Emma and Alex picked Stevie up from school and drove straight to the ARC. None of their parents told them why they were being summoned to the ARC on such short notice. They soon reached their destination and raced into the front door.

"Ah, welcome," said a voice as they entered the hub after a tedious amount of identification scans and tests. Security wouldn't even let them get pass the front door without taking a DNA scan. A man in a suit and tie came up to the three of them.

"James Lester, home office," he said.

"Umm…Lester," said Emma, "we already know who you are."

"I know that Ms Emma Temple," he said as he signaled for his sectary to hand him a file folder. "Second child of Connor and Abby Temple, top marks of your year, athletic ability, knows how to use a gun "properly"… "

This made Connor blush a bit. Becker had given him lessons as well as his daughter, which Abby's wasn't too crazy about at first. Thank goodness they would come in handy now. Lester finished scanning the file with an approving nod.

"How much more could you ask for?" asked Lester. "I feel especially safe with the gun part."

"How come Emma's got a file?" asked Stevie

"Everybody has a file Ms…Stephanie, more commonly known as Stevie, Becker," Lester said while looking at a different file. Stevie tensed up when Lester used her full name. "Says here you've been in one detention and that was for beating up a kid in gym class, but nothing drastic after that experience. And it says here you're top in your shooting club. Oh wonderful, another girl underage who carries firearms—Well, Stevie, seems like you take after your father, how even more wonderful."

Becker smiled slightly and stood up a bit straighter.

"And you sir," he said turning to Alex and opening the third file, "are Alexander Becker."

"Yes sir," said Alex.

"I like all this "sir" talk," said Lester to Jenny, Danny, Sarah, Becker, Abby, and Connor, who were standing behind him. "You lot should take note of your children."

With that Lester turned on his heel and walked back up to his office to put away the files. There was a silence that entered the hub. Only the sound of the ADD was audible. It was Danny who spoke up.

"Fat chance," he said.

Everybody went into a fit of giggles.

"What?" asked Danny. "I'm not going to learn how to treat my boss from a bunch of kids. It throws nature off whack, and just isn't right!"

Lester soon came out of his office. As he strolled down the ramp he started to speak to everybody.

"The three of you, are probably wondering what it is you are doing here."

A pause. Lester stepped off the ramp and walked towards Jenny.

"Care to explain?"

"We may have found a path," said Jenny, "that can lead us to some answers, like why the anomalies were ever created, what they are, what their purpose is."

"It'll involve months of traveling from era to era, but we're 95% sure it's accurate," said Danny.

"What's this have to do with us?" asked Emma.

"We need you to stay here, and run the ARC for us," said Becker.

"We need to do what?" asked Stevie.

"Take over the organization while we're gone," said Connor.

"And you're trusting three high school kids with that responsibility?" asked Alex. "It's mad!"

"That's what I thought," murmured Jenny.

"There's no one else better for the job," said Sarah. "You've all grown up with the ARC in your lives; you probably know it better than anybody else we could hire."

"And you won't be alone. You'll have the back-up protecting you at all costs, as well as these people," said Lester as he signaled a "come forward" motion with his left hand. In to the hub came three adults in their early-twenties and another man in his mid-twenties.

"First, Captain Fowler."

A man who looked to be about twenty stepped forward and was in the ARC Military Attire. Everything about him was a "mix". For example, he had dark red/brown hair that seemed to be both messy and neat. He's green-blue eyes sparkled beneath his bangs, and didn't clash with his pale complexion, which seemed to be darker in a few places. He stood tall and proud and seemed very official.

"Captain Fowler will be taking Becker's place while we're gone. He'll be in charge of security and saving you backsides when needed. Next, Patrick and Nicole Quinn."

The only girl of the four and a man, both about twenty-one, stepped forward, as Captain Fowler stepped back. Nicole looked exactly like Jenny: same eyes, wavy hair, skin tone, and posture. But, she had Danny's hair color and her part was on the side, making her bangs more swoop-like. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a dark blue tank-top, and a red plaid shirt over it as more of a jacket. She was also wearing a pair of black boots.

Patrick had Danny's blue eyes and face shape, as well as somewhat-messy, spiky hair. When his name was mentioned, he gave everyone a cocky, yet charming smile and gave a thumbs-up. He also seemed to slouch a lot, for he looked a bit uncomfortable while standing up straight.

"Patrick and Nicole are Jenny and Danny's children, who are, twins…"

"For the record, I'm the oldest," said Patrick, raising his hand.

"Shut up," murmured his sister giving him a rather hard slap on the back.

"…and will be helping you three out. You all can decide on "positions" or whatever your generation calls it, later on.

"Finally, I'd like all of you to meet your boss."

The man in his mid-twenties stepped forward.

"Timothy Lester," the man said, his voice showing no emotion what-so-ever. He shook everyone's hand with a stone expression.

"Of course he'd put his son in charge," Danny murmured to himself. Jenny heard this and slapped him on the arm. "OW!"

"We're scheduled to leave in five," said Lester, looking at his watch. "Temple, get the Anomaly Creators. Everybody else, grab your bags and say goodbye."

"You're going too, Lester?" asked Nicole.

"I'm supposed to go, apparently."

Nicole gave him a confused look, and then threw it at her mother, who whispered to her, "He's too stubborn not to go."

Emma, Stevie, Alex, Nicole, and Patrick watched as their parents left the hub to get everything ready. Then they turned to each other slowly.

"Hello," said Nicole. "Nicole Quinn. Lester didn't tell us your names yet."

"I'm Alex," said Alex, shaking Nicole's hand. He would have to admit she was quite attractive. Very attractive for that matter, but he didn't show any sign of thinking that; a trait he got from his father, thankfully.

"And I'm his "annoying-but-only-to-him" younger sister, Stevie."

Nicole laughed.

"Nice to meet you Stevie," said Patrick. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," said Stevie, "probably the youngest here."

"I think you're right," said Nicole.

All eyes turned to Emma. She smiled and walked over to Nicole.

"It's good to see you," she said, giving Nicole a hug.

"You too," said Nicole, hugging her back. "It's been ages."

"You know her?" asked Patrick and Alex at the same time.

Nicole sighed, and turned towards her twin brother.

"Remember Luke, they guy I dated in high school? This is his younger sister. I used to babysit her when she was little and when Luke was out."

"I still don't get how I don't know you if Emma knows you," said Stevie. "Don't you think our parent's would have planned something, like a get together?"

"They were always planning them," said Emma. "Nicole would tell me all about them, but I guess since our parents saw each other every day, and Luke was around Nicole's age…" she trailed off, not quite sure how to sum it all up. Alex, though, nodded, saying he understood.

"Still, after all the stories I hear of the ARC in the old days, it seems odd that our parents didn't get us together sooner," said Stevie.

"They probably had their reasons," said Nicole. .

From a little ways away, Captain Fowler saw the five socializing and thought it would be a good thing to do the same. He put down the gun he was holding on a nearby work table and walked over to them.

"Hello," he said looking at everybody as he talked. "Raymond Fowler, nice to meet you."

"And you," said Emma, giving him a smile. He smiled back.

"Either name is fine to call me," he informed.

"Oi," yelled a voice from the other side of the hub. It was Danny standing next the rest of the original team. "If you lot are done socializing, we'd like a good-bye before we leave."

Everyone except Fowler went running to their parents. Stevie almost knocked Becker over when she tackle-hugged him. Alex was close behind.

"You two be good now," said Sarah, hugging her children. "Alex's in charge."

Stevie was shocked.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because your mother said so," said Becker.

"But that's not far, dad." She said in a mock upset tone.

Becker sighed.

"Wonder what mass destruction will happen while we're gone," he said mostly to himself.

"I heard that," said the two kids.

"You were suppose to." said Becker.

Nicole and Patrick shared hugs with their parents.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her," said Patrick playfully.

"Oh har, har, har," said Nicole, "if anyone needs watching after it's you!"

Patrick stuck his tongue out at Nicole. Jenny sighed.

"You two are full grown adults, and still act like five-year olds!"

"Glad you have faith in us," said Patrick sarcastically, giving his mom a hug.

"Oh, I do," said Jenny. "No matter how surprising it is."

"And so do I," said Danny. "You'll do great."

Emma walked up to Connor and Abby.

"Will you be gone long?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart," said Abby, giving her a hug. "It could take a day, it could take months. It all just depends on what happens."

"But you are coming back?"

Abby's eyes started to tear up a bit.

"We will try our hardest to get back."

Emma knew what that meant. Anything could happen, and her mother didn't want to expect anything, for that could throw them completely off track. One of the lab assistants called Abby over for help with something in the plant lab. The two broke their hug, said one last good-bye, and then Abby left to attend to the assistant.

"Okay," said Connor in a hushed tone. "Emma what I'm about to tell you is very important and you need to keep it to yourself, alright?"

Emma nodded. Connor bent down and whispered a few instructions in her ear. Emma, was at first shocked, but then worried. Connor stood up straight and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Do you understand what you need to do?"

"I think so," she said.

"TEMPLE!" shouted Lester.

Connor turned and saw the anomaly opened and everybody else ready.

"Two seconds," he said.

"Suit yourself, but we're starting in!"

Connor took something out of his jacket and handed it to Emma.

"I love you Em," he said.

"Same here dad."

The two gave each other a quick hug, and Connor gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he turned away and walked to the anomaly. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, and so were the others. The anomaly soon closed after that, leaving the seven new crew members standing in the middle of the hub.

"I want to know what jobs you all are doing in the next hour," said Lester jr. "I'll be in my office."

"Good to know gov," called Nicole.

Lester rolled his eyes then made his way up the ramp and into his office.

"So," said Fowler. "I believe we all know my job so I'd just go to my area."

Fowler turned around and headed toward the Military Corridor, but first taking one last glance at Emma, which she didn't notice. Alex did though.

"Alright," said Patrick, "let's divide the jobs, shall we?"

"I can do Technology," said Emma.

Nicole hesitated.

"I'm not sure if that…"

"Don't even think about it," said Alex, "she's top of her class…and probably mine, but that's not the point. She's defiantly got her father's brains."

"Do you know how to work the ADD, ASD, and AHDs?"

"Yup," said Emma, "dad taught me years back in case of an emergency."

"Alright, Emma's on Technology," said Patrick while writing it down on a piece of paper.

"I can do what my mom did," said Alex. "I'm good with myths and such. Plus, I can help Emma out with figuring out what era the anomaly is linked to."

"Sounds good," said Nicole. She then turned to Stevie. "What about you?"

"Extra help on call team," said Stevie, "and archeology, if we need any of that."

"Great!" said Patrick, "now just sis and I. Nicole, I'll put you down as the PR head/professional…"

"Why do I get to do that?" asked Nicole. She wasn't disappointed, just curious.

"Because you're good with people, and I blow at that sort of stuff," said Patrick. "And I'll lead the team."

"Why do you get to lead the team?" asked Nicole.

"Because I'm older, brighter and far more mature than you are."

Suspected that a sibling argument might be coming on, Alex, Emma and Stevie exited the hub and went to go fine their offices. Emma found her office quite easily. Lester had given her Connor's office. She walked inside, sat in the desk chair and spun around for a while. Then she remembered the package. Connor had given it to her before he left. She put it on her desk and opened it. What she found was a book with a blue leather cover and an envelope. Emma opened the book and found a note scribbled in on the cover.

_Em,_

_This is for your drawings while we're gone. Want to see what you come up with. Don't know how long we'll be, so I got you the biggest book I could find._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Emma smiled and placed the book in one of her desk drawers. Then she picked up the envelope and read "do not open until "it" happens." She sighed and put the envelope into a different drawer.

Emma sat in her chair for a while taking in everything that had happened today. She had been left without a family for a little while and had to live on her own, but she would have Alex and Stevie for company. She also got her first job at a Government Facility and dropped out of school in one day. How this experience would turn out, she didn't know.

She finally decided to go up to the hub and check on the ADD. She figured she'd be spending a lot of time with it in the next while. As she walked down the corridor, she almost jumped out of her skin when a loud alarm almost killed her eardrums and a flashing red light blinded her.

"First anomaly alert on the first day of the job," she thought. "Oh joy."

Emma took off running to the hub as fast as she could. For all she knew, she was the only one who knew how to work the ADD and turn off the alarms.

* * *

**So, the parent's are gone and the kids are running the organization. I know, it may sound awful right now, but things are gonna twist even more pretty soon!  
**

**Here are some pictures I made of the story. I just added three new ones today. **

www. face book/ photo. php? fbid=141677865889569&set=a. 134529049937784. 20323. 100001420691453#!/ album. php?id= 100001420691453&aid= 20323

**I set it so that anyone could see them, but if that doesn't work, you may need to friend me to see the pics. Or, if you don't have a facebook, I have them on my photobucket as well. Here's the link**

http:/s896. photobucket. com/albums/ ac162/ primevalforever333/ Doctor%20Who%20and%20Primeval/ My%20New%20 Primeval% 20Story/

**Just take out all the spaces on both of the links. THANKS FOR READING! I hope this chapter was okay. And PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! Plus, they help me know what you may want in future chapters! Also, if anyone has any idea of an actor that sort of looks like the new Captain, that would be great! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Logan ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I'm sort of late this week. I was planning on updating this story yesterday, but I ended up spending the day with my gramps and then went straight to my bud's house. ANYWAYS! Whose excited for episode 4 tonight? I've been excited since Tuesday when I finally got to watch episode three! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **_PrimevalChick_** who wrote me something in her review I have never seen before. All I'm going to say is, glad you approve of the new Lester, Thea, and the thanks made me feel that people actually like reading my stuff. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**_"Okay, so we'll ask it nicely, then we'll grill it!"_~ Danny Quinn 3.5

* * *

**

It had been a quiet day so far at the ARC, which surprised everyone in a pleasant way. The new team was grateful for this, since it had been about six weeks since they had a down day. They soon figured out that their job wasn't just about chasing dinosaurs and saving the world. After their first mission, they learned that that their lives were in major danger. Alex sprained his wrist and Captain Fowler saved Emma's life (much to Alex's annoyance.) Stevie got into a match of wrestling with an ornitholestes, which Fowler almost killed (he soon learned that was against the rules.), and Patrick almost got fired.

Over the six week period, though, the team got better. The last two missions, Emma was able to set up the ASD and seal the anomaly before anything came through it. That never meant, though, that they got to go back to the ARC so quickly. The press still had to be told off, and they would not go away. Nicole needed some help at times.

A free-be day was just what the team needed, so they decided to spend it wisely. Stevie, Alex, Emma, and Patrick were all in the staff room. Emma was drawing in the book Connor had given her before he left, Alex and Patrick were playing a game of cards and Stevie was reading a book of Egyptian Archeology.

"I don't know how you read those, Stevie," said Emma, eyes not leaving her work. "I, myself, would prefer something along the lines of fiction. History and non-fiction's never been my favorite."

"It's a good book!" Stevie argued.

"Sure it is," said Patrick. "It's sad to see a fifteen year old be so into a book that a NORMAL person six years older than her would fall asleep reading two sentences in."

Stevie ignored the comment and continued reading. The men continued their card game, but it didn't last long, for Patrick revealed that he had Alex beat. With a sigh, Alex set his cards down and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. Patrick scooped up all the cards, shuffled them quickly, and dealt them out again.

"You know we should be doing all that paperwork Lester assigned yesterday," said Alex while looking at his new hand.

Emma sighed.

"Do we have to?"

"Don't start it," said Patrick, putting down a seven. "Just keep procrastinating until Nicole starts to freak out. Then, she'll do it for you."

"And you know this how?" asked Alex, placing a five on top of Patrick's seven.

"I've been doing it this whole time. The one thing she didn't inherit from dad was "love of paperwork" and "getting things done." She's just like mum when it comes to that."

"And you decided not to tell us because…"

Patrick opened his mouth, about to say something, then closed it again. The silence stretched for a few minutes until Stevie broke it.

"Wonder when they'll be back," she wondered aloud, putting her book down.

"That's a good question," said Alex. "And I guess we'll never know the answer."

Stevie sighed and lay back in the chair.

"It's not the same living without them."

"Well at least you have your brother," said Emma, still not taking her eyes off her drawing. "It's quite lonely living by yourself."

Emma stopped moving her pencil and look up. She could feel her eyes tearing up. She hated living by herself. Sure, she had her pet's company, but it wasn't the same. Alex could tell she was upset and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She calmed down a bit at the contact.

"You know you can stay with us," he whispered in her ear.

Stevie immediately lit up when she heard this, even though she wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Please Em, PLEASE stay with us!"

Emma laughed.

"I'll think about it."

Stevie hugged Emma and thanked her continuously. Patrick sighed and placed his cards face down on the table.

"Is it just me, or does pen-pusher look likes he needs a laugh or two?" he asked as innocently as possible.

Everybody sighed. Despite of their busy schedule, Patrick had still managed to get on Lester's bad side for juvenile pranks, reckless behavior, and barely getting out of life-threatening situations. Two of those, though, weren't his fault, he would always argue. He blamed the reckless behavior and barely getting out of life-threatening situations on his dad genes. Whenever Patrick started talking about Lester, everyone knew the ending result wouldn't be good. Last time, the boss looked like he would have slit Patrick's throat then and there.

"What are you scheming?" asked Stevie, excited to hear how they were going to torture the boss today. Stevie was another one who was apart in bugging the boss, but so far, she had been able to get away with everyone. Patrick was the only one who got into trouble.

"Just a small prank," said Patrick.

"Patrick, with you, nothing is small," said Emma.

Patrick smiled.

Lester looked up when he heard a tapping coming from his office door…or…what looked like the door. With almost all the walls being glass, it was sometimes hard to tell. Nicole was standing there, waiting to be told to come in. Lester motioned for her to enter which she did.

"I finished the paperwork and report you assigned yesterday," she said handing him a yellow envelope. "It's all in there."

"Well, you're the only one who's even tried doing it," said Lester, putting the envelope on his desk, then turning back towards Nicole.

"I told them to start it ages ago!" she defended.

Lester chuckled. "Now I see why people say "like father like son," or in this case "like parent like child.""

"You can talk," said Nicole. "You've never worked with our parents."

"Yes, but I've heard stories. My father would complain almost every day after work that his lunatic staff wouldn't even touch it."

Nicole nodded in understandment, remembering the same complaints her mother would give her father for not finishing the reports and such.

"Well, nice to know he cared," she said as she turned around and walked out of the office. "I'll go check on them, and make sure they get it started."

So, is everyone clear on the plan?" asked Patrick.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright," he said, turning to leave the staff room. "I'll go and start on…" but he was cut off when he saw his sister standing in the doorway.

"Start on what?" she asked suspiciously.

"The…paperwork, haven't started it yet." Patrick hid the plan behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" she asked.

"…nothing…"

"Patrick…"

The whole room was silent, everyone holding their breath and waiting to see what was going to happen next. Before anyone could fully register what had happened. Patrick had yelled something about cheese testing and bolted out of the door. Nicole sighed and ran right after him. Alex, Emma and Stevie released their breath and started laughing. But their good time soon came to an end, when the security alarms started going off.

"What's going on?" asked Stevie.

Emma heard her mobile go off. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"What do you suppose all this is about?" asked Alex.

Stevie shrugged.

Emma hung up and slipped her mobile back into her pocket.

"That was Fowler. Someone broke into the ARC, we need to go into the hub and shut off the alarms."

As soon as the three entered the hub, they were blinded by the numerous flashing lights. Emma made her way over to the ADD, eventually and silenced the alarms. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked a booming voice from above.

The three teens looked up and saw a very annoyed Lester looking down at them.

"Someone broke in, sir," said Stevie.

"I know that," said Lester. "But what I'm confused about is the fact that I just got a call saying there was an anomaly sighted a little ways away. The question is, why didn't the alarm go off?"

Emma went over to the ADD and realized that the anomaly detecting signal was turned off. When she told Lester this, he said to hook it back up again and get back to work. Emma nodded and started to get to work.

"And I don't want anyone else bothering me today!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked back into his office.

As soon as Emma got the signal up again, the first thing Alex wanted to do was check to see who was winning the game.

"Of course, in a situation like this, all you think about is football!"

"I'm not just thinking about it. I'm just curious. That's all."

"Of course you are," said Stevie slightly annoyed.

As the three pulled up the game on one of the ADD screens, they didn't notice the hub doors open behind them. When England made a goal, they went into endless cheering, that is, until Captain Fowler made a noise that all three of them could easily hear over the noise.

"Excuse my _interruption_," he said, very professionally, "but I caught the intruders. They were trying to sneak in through the air vents."

Emma laughed.

"Classy, but unfortunately done numerous times before," she said, back still turned.

"You might want to turn around Miss," said Fowler, a bit more anxious than before.

Slowly, Alex, Stevie and Emma turned around to face the intruders. Stevie's jaw dropped. Alex stood still as shocked as Stevie. Emma was shaking her head.

"But how?" asked Stevie.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you lot?" asked one of the intruders. There were three women and three men. The one who spoke was a man. He had sandy brown hair that stuck up on the top of his head and had blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you be telling us that?" asked Emma.

Alex, Stevie, and Fowler were shocked at this response by Emma. _Not what I was thinking her reaction would be, _thought Fowler. Alex, instantly recognizing this man, walked up behind Emma and whispered, "Em, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," she whispered back.

Alex, figuring Emma knew what she was doing, slowly back away and let her take charge.

"Danny Quinn," said the man, "former Chief Inspector."

"Tell me, Quinn, do you know what year it is?" Emma was having a lot of fun with this.

"2010, innit?" he asked.

"Sadly, no, it isn't," she said tossing her mobile to him.

Danny caught it with grace, and looked at the screen. Emma watched his eyes read and then get really big. The woman next to him saw this and walked over t him.

"Danny, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Jenny, it's says it's the year 2032," he said. He slowly looked up. "You're joking."

"No joke," said Emma. "Just look around. Every calendar you see will say the same thing."

"So you mean we're in the future?"

Emma looked over at the man who spoke. She instantly recognized him, she would anywhere. It was her father…or…her father in the year 2010. Emma fought back ever instinct that told her to run up to him and hug him. That would blow their cover, and they didn't want that. Connor noticed her strange behavior and asked her if everything was alright. She said yes and informed him that he was indeed in the future.

"Really?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh, wow, that is so cool! Isn't it cool Abby? I've never been to the future before…no, scratch that, I have, but there weren't any…people! Well, besides Helen Cutter, but does she even count as a person?"

Abby placed a hand on Connor's shoulder to calm him down.

"I'd have to say, I've never been arrested before," said Backer, glancing towards Fowler, obviously annoyed, "especially by another Captain who has obviously taken my place."

Fowler stayed still and professional, but there was a slight gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"That's a good point Becker," said Sarah. "Where are we right now? I mean it's only twenty-two years in the future."

Before Emma could answer, Alex blurted a random explanation.

"You all died!"

All eyes were now on him, except for Emma's, who had her face in her hand, while shaking her head; always the one to go on impulse, that Alex.

"All of us?" asked Becker, not believing what he was hearing.

Alex nodded, as if he was unsure of what he really said.

"Yes, you did," he said. "You had an anomaly appearance in the forest outside of our school. They had to evacuate, but the three of us stayed behind. I believe that future predators came through and took you with them. Emma found the Anomaly Sealing Mechanism and figured out how it worked. She sealed the anomaly, but we haven't been able to find you since. We just guessed the worst."

"So they replaced us with a bunch of kids?" asked Danny.

"Oi, I am not a kid," said Stevie.

"Nor am I!" said Emma.

Danny held his hands up in defense while murmuring an apology. Suddenly, a door opened to the right of Emma, Alex, and Stevie.

_Oh God, please no, not now, _thought Emma.

".GOD!" exclaimed Patrick from the side of the hub which the door opened.

"Why me?" whispered Emma to herself as she turned around to see Patrick and Nicole, shocked.

"But how, why?" asked Nicole, almost as shocked as Patrick at the site of their parents.

Thankfully, Alex ran up to them and told them to shut up before the accidentally let slip something that could ruin their plan. Alex told them what had happened so far, and for them just to keep their mouths shut until they could think of to handle this professionally.

"Don't mind them," said Stevie. "You guys are like…their heroes. You have no idea how much of an impact you made on their lives."

Patrick and Nicole looked at Stevie, very confused, before they went along with what she said.

"Oh yes," said Nicole. "You have inspire us all—in some way or another."

Silence filled the hub as both ARC teams stared at each other, not sure what to do next.

"Could you excuse us for a second?" asked Emma, turning towards the other four and forming a huddle. "Good job Alex, Stevie."

"Thanks," said Alex. "I didn't want these two knuckleheads ruining everything."

"Oi!" exclaimed Nicole, a bit offended.

"Anyways, anyone care to explain why our parents are over there, why they look younger than they did when they left, and how come they have no idea who we are?" asked Patrick.

"They are from the past," explained Stevie. "And they aren't supposed to know that we are their children."

"Why?" asked Nicole. "Wouldn't that make it easier?"

"The wrong words said in the wrong time can lead to disaster," said Emma.

"Now there's just one problem," said Patrick.

"What's that?"

"Who's going to inform old pen pusher jr. up there?"

Everybody turned towards Nicole. She groaned.

"Why me?" she asked.

"He likes you best," said Emma. "You're the only one who does the paperwork he assigns, and besides, you are far more his age and quite more his type…"

Nicole opened her mouth to protest, not liking where this was going, but Emma shushed her by continuing on with her explanation.

"Plus, he said that if we bothered him again today, he'd sack us, and he would never sack you! Since you're the only one who does what you're suppose to…paperwork wise."

Nicole didn't buy it.

"Oh har, har, har, flattery won't get you anywhere. But I'll do it because you asked so nicely."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Nicole."

Nicole sighed and left the huddle. She slowly made her way up the ramp and to Lester's office door. When she entered, she saw Lester slouching in his chair with his feet up on the desk and eyes closed. Before she could announce her arrival, he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding quite annoyed that she came up.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"And what might that be?"

"We have some…unexpected visitors."

"And who might they be?"

"Oh…Danny and Jenny Quinn, Abby and Connor Temple and Sarah and Becker," she said, taking a few pauses in between.

Lester opened his eyes immediately and took his feet off his desk. He looked at Nicole in the eye as he sat up straight.

"You mean they're back?" he asked.

"No, and that's the problem. It turns out that they are from the past. My guess is that they came through an anomaly that led to here."

Lester groaned, "Great, even more drama than we need."

_In the Hub_

"Great, we finally got rid of her," said Patrick. This earned him a kick in the shins from everyone. "Just kidding," he said.

"Excuse me," said Jenny, tapping on Stevie's shoulder. The group turned to face her. "Sorry, but the real reason we came was the fact that the anomaly we came through closed and we have no way of getting back. No chance you have an anomaly creator or something."

"Sorry," said Emma, "those were banned a few years back for some reason. Some weird kink."

That was a complete lie. What really happened was Patrick exploded the storage room that contained the ACDs earlier in the week while trying to help Fowler with security check, but that was a different story. How he did it, though, nobody could figure out.

"I'm afraid the only thing you can do is wait until another anomaly comes along that links to your time period," continued Emma.

"Or a time when the anomaly creators weren't…banned," added Alex.

Jenny sighed.

"I suppose that'll do. Are you guys fine with the idea?"

Everyone agreed that it would be okay if they stayed for a bit until they could find a way back home.

"Great," said Jenny. "Now we just have to find a place to stay."

"M'am," said Fowler to Emma, "they may stay at my flat, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that'll be great, if its fine with you lot."

"Lovely," said Jenny, "and thank you, Fowler was it?"

Fowler nodded. "It's my pleasure."

-Later-

Emma sat in her office, reading the note her father gave her over and over again. It was the instructions of what to do when "it" happened. He told her before he left that his past self and the team from 2010 was going to come for a visit, and they might be staying for a while. The note just told her a few things she _**had **_to do in order for history to not change itself—in a way.

She sighed and put it down next to the journal he gave her. Her eyes scanned her desk. When she first started at the ARC, it was clean and neat, but over time, it had gotten very messy with reports, paperwork, and other junk she didn't want to put away. Her eyes lingered over to the picture she had of her and Connor at a comic-con convention. She smiled at the memory. That was a fun day.

"You were right dad," she said, "you did come; your past self that is."

She brought her hand over to the picture and traced it with her fingers.

"I miss you," she said, "and mum. Please be safe, and don't worry. I'll do everything you said to do in this situation. I've got it under control."

Or did she?

* * *

**What the heck is happening? What are _they _doing here? And why from the past? Okay, I know it seems weird now, but trust me, it will get better soon. If you're looking for action, that's all coming up soon! Don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to review!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely reviewers! Again, I know it's late on a Friday night, but this was as soon as I could get this chapter posted. Hope it's okay with everyone! This chapter is longer than the past few ones. Lots of stuff in this chapter, though it's more of a filler...I don't know. I had fun writing it. This chapter shall be dedicated to my two reviewers last chapter: **_Stephanieella96 _**and **_kickarora_**! Thanks guys! That meant a lot to me!**

**_"It still smells like school: stop cream and misery," Connor Temple 4.4

* * *

_**

Everybody agreed that working with their parents from the past was like wrestling a dozen adult velociraptors. Not only did they have over too many workers in the building (and they also had to find offices for the new employees) but also keeping their real identities a secret. The first week was probably the worst.

On Monday the first difficult situation came up right as Captain Fowler was about to leave for work.

"How the hell am I going to fit seven people in my smart car?"

Emma and Alex both helped him transport the six extras to his house on Friday night, but he was pretty sure they didn't wake up at 5:30 in the morning; even if they did have to go to work or school.

"The answer is simple," said Danny. "You take us down two at a time. We can just stuff someone in the trunk or something."

"The only problem is that I live an hour away from the ARC and that's if the traffic is good."

"Four or five of us can catch the six o' clock bus," said Sarah, "if there still is one."

"Yeah," said Abby. "You just take the ones that need to actually be there right on time."

"So who'll take the bus them?" asked Connor.

"I will," said Becker, "assuming the ARC doesn't need two Captains to arrive at the same."

Becker was still pretty upset about the fact that he was replaced with such a juvenile cadet. Was that really what he seemed to be like to the rest of the team when _he _first arrived all those many years ago; so inexperienced, so…unprofessional?

"I'll go with you," said Sarah, snapping Becker out of his thoughts. He smiled slightly at Sarah and cautiously put his hand on the small of her back.

"And so will Jenny and I," said Danny. "I want to see firsthand how pen pusher Jr. reacts to his staff showing up late."

"I can speak for myself, thank you," said Jenny, in mock annoyance to Danny. She then slapped him on the arm. "And that's for being a lunatic husband."

Danny smirked.

"You know you love it," he said.

Jenny could feel herself blushing as she tried to hide her smile. Fowler gave an inward groan. Silly, somewhat cheesy romance at 5:30 a.m. on a workday was not what he was currently up to witnessing at the very moment. Then again, he was never one with the tolerance to put up with most cheesy romance. That's basically why he was the only guy on the varsity sports teams who didn't have a girlfriend. Though, as he thought back on it, he realized he probably could have found someone if he looked hard enough. Knowing he would go into the military, though, made him think that maybe it was for the best.

Confirming that what he heard was the plan, Fowler grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter and headed out the front door with Connor and Abby in tow. The three arrived at the ARC right on time and checked in without being late. Fowler went off to the armory corridor for his meeting and Connor and Abby went off to one of the labs to check on the plants.

Meanwhile, Emma had arrived to the ARC with Alex and Stevie, having stayed at their house over the weekend. Stevie would not rest until she had agreed to stay over until their parents got back. It wasn't bad; she actually was very much enjoying herself. First, they checked in with Lester, who gave them paperwork to work on from their last mission as a greeting. After checking on the ADD, making sure the signal was working, and dumping the paperwork on their desks, they walked into the staff room to see Patrick already there.

"Hello Quinn," said Alex, "what time did you get here?"

"Nicole dragged me over at six," said Patrick as he yawned. "She said one of us needed to start on my paperwork."

"Someone meaning her," Stevie clarified.

"Exactly," he said while closing his eyes and slowly drifting into a light sleep. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, was being woken up early, just to go to work.

Nicole was indeed telling the truth when she said she was going to do paperwork. In an hour she had been able to finish all of Patrick's paperwork that had ever been assigned. She brought it with her down to the staff room and tossed it onto Patrick's lap. She noticed him jump dramatically at the motion. She figured he had been sleeping.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Very," he said while looking through the many pieces of paper as if making sure it was all there, "now take it over to pen-pusher."

"And you can't because…?"

"He hates my guts and will find a way of firing me for stepping into his office _**with**_ an invite."

Nicole stayed silent and just stared at him as if waiting for the real reason he was unwilling to lug himself up the ramp to turn in his work. Patrick seemed to know what she was thinking and acted immediately.

"And…oh—oh…leg cramp," he groaned while making a grab for his left leg.

Nicole rolled her eyes and picked the file up from Patrick's lap.

"You owe me BIG time,"

With that she turned around and exited the staff room.

It was ten o' clock before Danny, Jenny, Becker and Sarah arrived to work that day. As they entered the hub, they were in a very "serious" conversation led by Danny on whether McDonald's hamburgers have changed in twenty-two years or not. They were so into it that they didn't notice Lester Jr. (that what the parents from the past currently called him) come down the ramp from his office.

"You're late," he said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Danny.

"_God, his son is too much like him in this instance,"_ Lester though. "Well sadly, nothing. Strictly speaking, I can't necessarily fire anybody who doesn't exist in this time period. Surly the government would get confused and fire me for being completely off my nutter."

"So we're not in trouble?" asked Sarah.

"Not if you can give me a reasonable explanation as to why you are late," said Lester.

"Quinn read the signs wrong and got us lost," said Becker.

"Obviously," said Lester.

"And then we had to wait for the proper bus to come around again," said Jenny.

There was a pause.

"It took a while," added Danny, making sure the point got across.

"So I see," said Lester, expression still emotionless. "Alright, just get to work."

As the four went their separate ways Lester could hear Danny mutter to himself something about him taking orders from a kid he was fifteen years older than. Lester shrugged it off and went back to his office.

Fowler was doing inventory in the armory. Basically making sure those who've used guns on missions and such have returned them and put them in their proper places. It was very dull work and he hated doing it, but it must be done by someone. Fowler got so bored that he started doodling on his clipboard.

"Ah, good, people still do inventory in the future," said a voice behind him.

Fowler turned to see Captain Becker leaning over his shoulder and observing his clipboard very closely.

"Who is "E.T.?" and why is there a heart around the initials? Are you expressing your love for the alien movie?"

Fowler, not realizing that that's what he'd been doodling, quickly put the clipboard down.

"I honestly don't know," he said truthfully. "I tend to doodle whenever I'm bored without knowing what I am drawing."

Becker laughed a bit, figuring that his future replacement was telling the truth, and took a sudden interest in studying the armory.

"Things haven't changed at all."

"Well, we try to keep it simple so we don't lose or misplace anything."

"Smart plan," said Becker.

He started wondering the shelves and sections of the armory, as if looking for a specific thing.

"I use to organize this place all the time. If there's one gun I know is always in the right place is…"

He turned the corner and picked up the gun that was closest to him. It was a hand-held and Becker seemed to be very comfortable with its presence. He laughed.

"Funny story," he chuckled. "I use to have a gun just like this one; almost exactly like it."

He took out his personal gun and tossed it to Fowler who caught it with ease.

"If you look by the trigger on mine, there's a yellow mark. That was an accident, but no other gun of that type has that mark, see?"

Becker flipped the gun over in his hands and looked at the trigger. His entire body froze.

"But…" he said, "how?"

Fowler started to panic. How was he going to get out of this one? He couldn't say that his self in 2032 left it behind for his daughter's use. That would ruin the entire plan! He should have put that gun away on Friday when Emma told everyone to hide anything that could reveal who they really were. He was just about to answer when the door to the armory opened and Danny walked in.

"Soldier boy, Lester wants you," he said.

"Don't call me that," said Fowler, sounding bored and annoyed at the same time. Danny looked at him, as if expecting something else. Fowler sighed. "Please?"

"Well, just because you asked so nicely," said Danny. "Becker doesn't let me call him that either. I hoped somebody here would appreciate it.

"Obviously not," said Becker.

Danny turned around to face Becker.

"And Lester wanted to see you too; something about currently having two captains and splitting the job or something like that."

Becker nodded. He motioned for Fowler to toss his gun back to him, which he did with an inward sigh of relief. He was glad he didn't have to come up with an excuse. Fowler put the other gun back the two walked out of the armory, leaving Danny alone with the firearms, which they both realized was probably not a good idea.

When the two captains got to Lester's office, they saw Nicole in there as well, talking to him. Fowler decided to knock, which brought the two looking at the door. They saw Nicole get up from her chair and walk towards the door. Just as she opened it for the two captains she called back to Lester. "Nice talking to you Timothy."

Becker and Fowler looked at each other, their facial expressions showed nothing, but their eyes showed dumbfoundedness. Nobody knew Lester's first name, and even if he told them, it's not like they remembered it, much less use it. They saw Lester's shocked expression and then turned to Nicole, who had an evil grin on her face. Becker sighed and continued on in. Fowler, who knew the two's relationship a bit better, knew that Nicole loved to push Lester's buttons for her own pleasure as much as her brother. But she did it in a less dramatic way. She kept it very small, but powerful.

"Note to self: tell Patrick the first name," thought Fowler as he followed Becker into the office.

It was late at night and most everybody had gone home. The parents from the past had taken the bus back to Fowler's house a couple of hours ago and the twins had left around eight. Stevie and Alex were in the car waiting for Emma, since she was currently "living" with them until their real parent's got back. Emma locked her office and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked down the corridor and into the hub, but she didn't realize someone entering the corridor from the hub. The two ran into each other causing Emma to drop her journal.

"Oh, Emma, hi, sorry about that," the voice said.

Emma looked up and saw Fowler bending down to retrieve her book.

"Oh, it's fine," she said, "just about to go home."

"Mh-hm," said Fowler as he tiredly handed Emma her journal.

Emma noticed that his usually pale complexion was paler than normal and he had major bags under his eyes, which were currently red and puffy. Also, his stance was very un-soldier like. He was slouching and looked to be half asleep.

"My god, Fowler, you look awful!"

"Yeah, just tired," he yawned. "It's been a long day."

"No kidding," said Emma. "No anomaly alerts but still!"

Fowler nodded as his eyes slowly wondered to Emma face, as if just realizing she was standing in front of him.

"Could you help me with something?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"My car is in the shop and they gave me a smart car to borrow and I can't exactly fit seven people…"

Emma shushed him from going into a major ramble but putting her index finger on his lips.

"I'll be there at six," she said.

Fowler sighed in relief. This was brilliant.

"Thanks Emma, it'll just be for this week," he promised.

"No problem."

The rest of the week was pretty much the same as Monday, except for whole "seven-people-in-a-smart-car" situation. On Tuesday, Fowler, Emma and the parents from the past all arrived to work on time, much to Danny's dismay.

"But I wanted to annoy pen-pusher today," he complained.

"Then annoy him by giving him a hard time before he's had his coffee," whispered Nicole as she walked past him.

Danny broke into a huge smile and ran for the break room.

"Thanks so much again for helping out," said Fowler.

"Like I said, no problem," she said, with one of her signature smiles that could make the grumpiest of beasts smile like a maniac and feel full of life

(_Later…)_

Abby was in the exotic plants lab giving them a good watering. She was surprised that the ARC still kept it. She would have thought Lester was going to get rid of it first chance he got.

"Abby, how many flies should I give this one over here?" asked Connor from the other side of the lab.

"Twelve," said Abby, without looking up from what she was doing.

"Okay, thanks," he said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Abby, do you think when we get back that it'll be too far into the future? That maybe we'll pass…the day?"

"I'm not sure Con," Abby sighed. "Guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

Another silence.

"What do you think of the team now?" asked Connor. "Cause if you ask me, everyone's acting a big odd."

Abby sighed again.

"Connor, I don't know, and honestly, that isn't what's on my mind at the moment.

"Right," he whispered. "Abby, I'm sorry. It's just; I find it a bit odd, don't you?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted, "but I wouldn't worry about it. Things will reveal themselves as time goes on."

Connor nodded as he fed the carnivorous plant the rest of the required amount of flies. He then excused himself and left the lab. He knew there was one place he could go when he felt distressed.

Connor walked through the doors and into the hub. He started to head towards the ADD, but he saw someone already there, sitting in the chair, talking to somebody else. He walked up slowly to them and was able to pick up on a bit of their conversation.

"Is it in the loo?" asked the guy.

"It's all ready, Patrick," said the girl.

"Awesome," said the one called Patrick, "I'll go start phase one."

The girl gave Patrick a pat on the back as he turned around and left the hub. Connor saw the girl take out a journal and pencil. He approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"'Scuze me," said Connor.

Connor saw the girl jump slightly, and then whip her head around to face him. He put his hands up by habit, and took a step back.

"Whoa, it's okay," he said, "just me."

"Oh," said the girl.

Connor pointed to the chair next to her. "Can I sit here?"

"Go ahead," she said.

Connor smiled and he sat down.

"I'm Connor, by the way, in case you didn't know, and I didn't catch your name."

"Emma," she said simply.

"Well Emma, don't mind me, I just come here when I'm troubled. Something about the ADD relaxes me."

Emma smiled.

"It has the same effect on me," she said. "I usually come here with my journal and just draw."

Connor pointed to the journal, "may I?"

"Go right ahead."

Connor picked up the journal and flipped through it. To say he was impressed was an understatement. The drawings were brilliant. It looked as if she just took the actual thing and somehow saved it in a notebook.

"Now, I can draw…sort of, but nothing compared to this. You really work at it don't you?"

Emma nodded. Connor closed the journal and looked at the cover.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked. "It's very nice."

Connor saw Emma tense up a bit. She tried to say her answer with having her voice crack.

"My—my dad," she said. "Right before he…" she trailed off in mid-sentence.

"He died?" asked Connor.

"No," said Emma, a little too quickly. There was a pause. "He's traveling, with my mum."

"So you're all alone?"

"Not necessarily," she said. "I'm staying with Alex, his sister Stevie, and their folks. It's nice…but…"

Connor saw Emma's eyes tear up. On instinct he reached over and pulled her into a big hug.

"Shh," he cooed, trying to sooth her. "It's alright."

It was a wired feeling for Connor. He felt an urge to comfort this girl. Ti was something about her…that made him…a human comfort source, and he didn't mind one bit.

When Emma had calmed down a bit, Connor told her everything was going to be alight, and then decided to leave to go see what Danny was up to.

Emma watched as her "past-father" left the hub. She had just totally cracked in front of him. He always was able to make her do that. The two never kept secrets from each other. It was nice, for him to comfort her like that. She missed it so, so much.

From a balcony, Alex Becker saw the entire interaction. He made his way down to the hub, just to make sure she was alright.

"Em, you alright?" he asked.

Emma turned around and smiled at Alex.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said. "It's just one of those things he can make me do without trying. But what I'm curious about, is what are you doing that allowed you to see the whole thing?"

"Danny put me on Lester watch from the hub. I'm suppose to text him saying where he's headed."

"Do you think he's gone into the loo yet?"

Suddenly, a loud high-pitched scream sounded thought the entire facility.

Alex gave a confused look, and turned to Emma. "I'd say yes," he said as Emma broke out into laughter.

Lester prayed, for the sake of his sanity and the continuation of this project that they would get an anomaly alert on Wednesday. Sadly his prayers weren't answered. It was another day of everybody in the facility for all work hours, oh goodie.

Abby and Sarah sat at a table in the hub and were in a very important conversation.

"What's your wedding dress look like?" asked Sarah.

Abby laughed.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

Sarah groaned.

"Fine but when I get married, you don't get a sneak peak either."

"Fine by me," said Abby, "and speaking of action man, how is it between the two of you?"

Sarah smiled.

"It's good," she said.

"You think he'll be…"

"Maybe," said Sarah. "I think."

Meanwhile, Abby's and Sarah's daughters were in the staff room, having their own little girl time.

"Sigh," said Stevie as she flipped through her tabloid magazine.

"Cute guy?" asked Emma.

Stevie flipped her magazine over to show Emma a picture of her second favorite actor; Jonny Depp. David Tennant was her favorite. Emma made a disgusted face.

"I do NOT know why you like him? Especially since you like David Tennant better. How does it go from Tennant all the way down to Depp?"

"I don't why you're so prejudice of him," said Stevie. "And, I know, I like Doctor Who as much as the next fan girl, but one, I'm not _that _obsessed and two, what do you see in sci-fi magazines?"

"They are full of information, and they are fun to read. And to answer your Jonny Depp question, I can find a character in a LOT of films, and it'll be better than its Jonny Depp counter partner. For example, Captain Jack Harkness is better than Captain Jack Sparrow. Besides, the dude just creeps me out!"

Later that day, Stevie decided a good workout was needed at the moment. She was in the gym, running on the treadmill. It's what she liked to do in her spare time. Even though she was listening to her IPod, she could still hear other sounds like the door opening, and footsteps coming towards her, which was currently happening.

"Excuse me, are you almost finished?" a voice asked.

Stevie jumped on the sides, turned off her music, and turned towards the speaker while trying to catch her breath. There she saw Captain Becker.

"Yes, sir," she said. "I was just getting off."

Stevie didn't feel like lying through her teeth to her "father" at the moment, so she got off and was about to leave, when Becker called her back.

"I've seen you around the armory," he said. "What's your name?"

"Stevie, sir," she said.

"Please, just call me Becker."

"Alright then, Becker." It was odd for Stevie to call her father that, and she felt like it rolled off her tongue weird.

"Tell me, Stevie, have you ever thought of going into the military?"

"Why asking?" she asked.

"Well you just seem like a proper candidate for the job."

Stevie smiled.

"I acutally was planning on going into a military academy."

Becker smiled.

"Well, I wish you all the luck," he said.

On Thursday, Danny made the announcement that he was hosting a party on Friday night to celebrate the team's first week of working together and nobody dying.

"And where will this party be?" asked Lester. "Considering the fact you don't own a house."

"At Fowler's house," said Danny.

"I didn't approve of any sort of party," said Fowler calmly.

"Oh come on Fowler, I already bought everything and that would just be a big waste of money if we had to throw it all out!"

Fowler sighed.

"Alright we can have the party at my place, but everyone is out by midnight!"

_(Later…)_

"Do you plan on going?" asked Nicole.

Nicole and Lester were both up in his office taking after finishing their daily work. Nicole found that she spend most a lot of her time with Lester. Mainly it was just to annoy him, but she would admit that they had become decent acquaintances over the past few weeks.

"Going where?" asked Lester.

"The party tomorrow."

"I'm not sure," he said, "most likely not. I'm probably not even invited."

"Oh come on! If my dad's planning it them…well…it could lead to possible disaster but it'll be fun. Please! And besides, he said "everyone" was invited. I'm pretty sure that means you too!"

Lester looked over at Nicole; her brown eyes begging him to do it. He sighed

"Alright, I'll come."

Friday night came quicker than anyone would've guessed. Danny had Fowler's entire house decked out in random streamers and balloons and other random junk he found at the party store. There was a lot of food, and Danny had the music playing quite loudly. He was currently dancing with Jenny, who was giggling by the looks of it. Abby and Connor were dancing as well, but they seemed to be talking more than dancing. Sarah, Becker, Fowler, and Patrick were chatting while playing cards on the coffee table. Nicole was trying to teach Lester how to dance, and the other three were talking in a corner.

At about nine o' clock, Danny had gathered everyone together so they could talk as a group. The music was quieter now, and Katy Perry could only be heard in the background.

"So, how did you guys get to the year 2032?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah, when was it when you left?" asked Stevie.

Sarah, Becker, Abby Connor and Jenny all looked at Danny, who looked back at them.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the story teller here," said Jenny. "And you do such a good job."

"I do; don't I?"

"And I'll jump in at random times," said Connor.

"Alright," said Danny, "here's how it went. The date was July 30th 2010. Jenny and I just got back from our honeymoon; Connor said things had been going good. It was a normal day at the ARC, and we got an anomaly alert. We went to go check it out, and were surprised to see no creatures come out. As we waited, Jenny checked to see if there was any news on people missing and such, but there was none. Finally, after hours of waiting, we decided to go in and see what was going on. Once we all got through, the anomaly closed behind us."

"It was 2010?" asked Stevie. "That's like—"

"—twenty-two years ago?" finished Connor. "Scary, I know, but here we are."

"I find it scary that in less than twenty-two year, we all die," said Jenny.

"What day did we die?" asked Sarah.

Silence, nobody knew what to say.

"Not too long ago," said Emma, a little too quickly and not really answering the question. "Honestly, it was about…a month or two ago."

"So you are pretty new to this," said Abby.

"Sort of…" said Patrick, not sure how else to answer the question.

Fowler wasn't kidding when he said he wanted all visitors out of his house by midnight. He practically had to drag Patrick out by his feet. Alex, Emma, and Stevie walked out without any assistance and headed towards the car. Emma stayed behind a bit, just to thank Fowler.

"I can't believe you haven't strangled Danny yet," she said.

"Trust me; I might do so if he refuses to go to bed tonight."

The two laughed and Emma looked up and at Fowler house. For just one guy, it was pretty big.

"Nice house, but the way," she added. "How big is it exactly?'

"Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a family room as well as a basement and attic."

"All by yourself," Emma asked.

"My parents sometimes visit. It was their house, but they had to move to Spain."

Emma felt bad. Fowler was as well alone before the parents showed up, probably even before he started at the ARC. She felt bad for him and knew how he felt. Then, Emma stepped out into the cool summer night and walked towards the car. Just as she was about to get into the passenger's seat, Fowler gave her a small wave, which she returned with a smile. She then got into the car and Alex drove off.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Is anyone hinting anything because if so I WANT TO KNOW! Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed it! As I said before, I had a lot of fun writing it and it took FOREVER to finish. PLEASE REVIEW! If I get more than five reviews, I'll update before January 26 (why that date? Because it's my sis's birthday!) as well as the following Friday (the 28th) So...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Logan ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY! First I want to say WOW, just WOW! EIGHT REVIEWS? You guys are awesome. So, because of the fact that I got more than 5 reviews last chapter, here is your EARLY UPDATE! And yes, I'll update as well over the weekend. So, this chapter is dedicated to Bellalyse Winchester, InGenworker, Squabble, kickarora, SanctuaryLover123, LG, The Doctor, and Bad Wolf for the amazing reviews. Without you guys, I would not be updating right now! Hahaha, so here's chapter 5. There's a surprise destination, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**"Clearly you've not seen Abby in a bad mood," ~Connor Temple 4.3

* * *

**

"Yes sir we have just arrived at the hotel," spoke Captain Fowler in a somewhat hushed tone. He was talking on the phone as he led Patrick, Emma, Stevie, and Alex into the Hard Rock Hotel.

"Wow," said Stevie as she looked around the lobby. "This place is nice."

"I know," said a memorized Emma. "I can't wait to go to the park tomorrow."

"Yes sir," said Fowler. "I'll report tomorrow." He then hung up the phone and spoke to the team. "Lester wishes for me to remind you that we are here on a mission, not to have fun."

"Well, I'm leader on this mission," said Patrick, "and I say that we have time to do both. And besides, the anomaly had been predicted to appear in the park on that model of Professor Cutter's."

It was true. Before any of them were born, their parents were able to re-build Cutter's model, and the kids had completely forgotten about until two days ago when Patrick found it in a room he was trying to hide in. This was the first anomaly that was actually predicted out of Britain; so basically, Lester wanted them to stay in the location for however long it took until the anomaly appeared. Basically, everyone believed he just wanted to get rid of them for a while.

"So, until it does," continued Patrick. "I say we're free to have fun!"

_At the ARC_

Lester hung up his phone and turned to Nicole who was standing with her back against the glass wall.

"Well they obviously are going to not listen to me, as long as your brother's in charge."

"I offered to go as well," Nicole argued.

"No," said Lester, almost too quickly. "I need you here. I can't take care of all them by myself."

Nicole muttered a laugh under her breath.

"Alright then," she said. "What do you need me to do first?"

Lester started to say something, but was cut off by the anomaly detector's alarm. It was loud, as usual, and sounded throughout the entire ARC. Lester and Nicole looked out the glass wall and onto the hub. Connor was already at the ADD trying to find the co-ordinates, when everyone else slowly assembled in the hub.

"First, I want you to guide our "guests" so they don't do anything that would lead to a crucial outcome."

Nicole smiled as she nodded and exited Lester's office. Lester watched her leave, secretly wishing she wouldn't. He enjoyed her company. Her presence actually made him feel like…himself. He sighed and turned towards his desk. Time to start on the bloody paperwork.

The hotel room, Lester had payed for, which had worried Emma, Alex, Stevie, and Patrick quite a bit at first; Fowler could care less. They were surprised to see they were staying in a decent sized room, but, obviously, with barely enough beds. Emma and Stevie both slept in the queen bed, Alex and Fowler were in the joining room on the two single beds, and Patrick was on the couch. The room also had a few chairs, two bathrooms, and a table. They were surprised to find that Lester had given them two joining rooms, not just a room with two beds.

The day after they arrived, the team got up at six much to everyone's dismay, to get to the park early. Patrick had a theory that if they got there early enough, they would beat the lines. So after getting ready and a quick breakfast, the team got on the first boat ride of the day and headed over to their destination.

"Wow," said Stevie, as the team entered the park. She seemed to be trying to look at everything at once.

"No wonder it's called the Island of Adventure," said Alex looking at the map. "They have almost everything here!"

"No kidding," said Emma as she looked at Alex's map over his shoulders.

"Now," said Fowler, even though nobody was listening to him, "what we need to do is find the anomaly. The sooner we settle the situation the sooner we can get back to England."

"But the question is, do we want to go back to England so quickly?" asked Patrick.

"Not really," said Stevie.

"We might never get to come back," said Emma. "I say we just live in the moment. Enjoy it over here while we can."

Fowler was about to argue, but then he turned around and met Emma's face; he saw her eyes staring into his, pleading for him to go along with her statement. He was about to lash out and just do what his gut told him, but looking into those eyes, he started to consider the other option. After much debate with himself, he sighed and agreed with what Emma said.

"Just as long as we keep the handhelds ON at all times," he said, as he handed Emma a handheld.

"Done," she said while turning it on and putting it into her pocket.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going on some roller coasters," said Patrick. "Let's meet here in a few hours if nothing happens."

"Come on Alex," said Stevie as she pulled him towards a section of the park.

Emma and Fowler watched as the three ran off into the park. Emma didn't blame them; she was as excited as anyone right now. Her whole life she had been begging her parents to take her here, but work was always an issue in their family, so they never could. The risk of being out of town when an anomaly opens was too big of a risk. So being there right now was completely worth-while.

Emma turned to see Fowler, still standing right next to her, looking out into the distance. He had this look in his eyes that said he was thinking about something. Emma took his hand, which snapped him out of his gaze.

"Come on," she said while tugging his arm a bit. "Where do you want to go first?"

Nicole had just sent to parents from the past out on the mission. Well she really didn't do much. All she did was answer questions on where everything was. They all seemed to know what they were doing so she just stood back and watched. When the team was out of the ARC, and reported back that they had found the anomaly, Nicole decided to head up to Lester's office and "annoy" him, as he called it. Though, she had a feeling that her visits didn't annoy him at all.

As she headed up the ramp, she pondered on this thought a bit more. Sure, Lester was dull at times, sarcastic, and really didn't show any emotion in any cast what-so-ever, but he wasn't that bad of a guy. Sometimes, when they were talking, it seemed like he wanted to act more freely, but something was holding him back. He didn't even seem comfortable in his own skin, literally speaking. He always seemed to be on his guard, which made Nicole wonder what it is he was currently hiding from.

Meanwhile, Fowler and Emma were walking out of a white building laughing a lot. Or at least Emma was.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Fowler exclaimed, still shocked at what had just happened.

"What? Their model of a T-Rex was completely off! It looked more like a G-Rex, and that's saying something."

Fowler sighed.

"Leave it to you to get us kicked out of a dinosaur observatory."

"Hey, those raptor eggs were completely fake, and you know it!"

The two walked in silence for a bit, Fowler trying to take in everything that just happened and trying to make sure that he understood the punishment. Why they didn't just show their government IDs, he didn't know.

"What I don't understand is why our punishment was getting a five year ban from the building, when I already made it clear that I was never coming back."

"I'm sure everybody else in the building can tell them that for you."

Emma elbowed Fowler in the side and pretty hard too.

"That means it's time to shut up," she said.

The two laughed as they continued into the "Dinosaur" part of the park.

"Oooo! They have a Jurassic Park River ride!" Emma exclaimed. "Let's go!"

As Emma dragged Fowler towards the white building, he could have sworn he was hearing a beeping noise. He ignored it and continued on with Emma, now at her side and holding her hand, but he kept hearing the noise. As they got to the entrance of the ride, Fowler was at the point where he wanted to know what it was and turn it OFF. So he asked Emma if her phone was on vibrate or low on battery.

"No, it's not my phone," she said while checking her phone. "Was it yours?"

Fowler pointed to his ear piece. "Radio communication, can call anyone with it. I left my phone at the hotel."

The beeping noise continued, louder than before, and this time, Emma could hear it.

"What is that?" she asked, spinning around in a circle, trying to find it.

As she was doing this, Fowler saw a blinking red light come out of her pocket. On impulse, he reached his hand into Emma's pants pocket, despite all of her protests, and pulled out an activated anomaly dictator.

"Well, looks like fun times over," said Fowler, disappointed that their "vacation" was over so soon, but didn't show it. He was actually starting to enjoy himself. "Come on, let's call everyone else."

The two made their calls to the rest of the team and Fowler reported to Lester that the anomaly did appear. Alex and Stevie were getting the tranquilizer guns and Patrick was grabbing the ASD, so it was up to Emma and Fowler to find the anomaly.

"Where do you suppose it is?" asked Fowler, who was following Emma. She was pointing the detector in all directions, trying to get a general direction of where to start. After making a few turns, two of them being wrong and still ignoring Fowler's question, she found the spot.

"It seems to be right…there!"

Emma pointed her finger to the building right in front of her. She slowly looked up from her AHD and gazed at the building.

"Oh," she said when she saw it. "That could have worked out better."

Fowler looked up as well and cursed under his breath.

"Why the dinosaur exhibit?" Emma asked. "Now we can't get in!"

"I say we call Patrick, tell him what happened, and wait until everyone else gets here. They can handle it, and we can wait until they're done."

But Emma wasn't listening. She was looking intently at the front entrance of the building.

"Or," she said, more to herself, "we go in and find the anomaly ourselves."

"How? We have a five year ban. We can't just go strolling in like we're good friends."

Emma thought to herself while studying the building in front of them. A plan formed in her mind as she smiled.

"I found the tranquilizer!" shouted Stevie from the back of one of the government cars. "It ended up being behind the case and under a black towel."

"Here," said Alex, holding out his hand.

Stevie tossed him a gun, which he caught with ease.

"How are you doing on the ADS, Patrick?" yelled Alex.

"I can't lift it!" Patrick yelled back. "I don't know how Emma can carry this bloody thing every mission!"

Patrick came around the corner, knees bent and shaking as he heaved the huge device towards Alex and Stevie. He thought he was going to make it, but his hand slipped and he ended up dropping the entire thing. Patrick cursed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Dose she lift bloody weights in her spare time?"

"No, because that's not the ADD," replied Alex. "It's in a black case. I don't know what you found. It's not nearly that big."

Danny froze, looked in the trunk at the black case, and then back at Alex.

"Well that would've been nice to know a little sooner," he exclaimed. "I thought it was our snack case that Nicole kept of forgetting to bring with her on the missions!"

Alex sighed and shook his head, as Stevie tried to figure out how Patrick could NOT know what the ASD looked like when he had been working at the ARC for seven and a half weeks.

"Ouch, Emma, that was my head," whispered Fowler in an irritated tone.

"Oh, right sorry. It's kind of hard, trying to track an anomaly in the air shaft with a person crawling right behind you."

"Why did I listen to you?" he asked, as he waited for Emma to get ahead a bit so her foot wouldn't kick his face again. "We should've just waited for the others with the tranquilizer and ASD."

"But that would've taken ages! Besides, this way we can tell them where it is, and we can get done with the job quicker…ah-ha! Found it!"

"It's in the air shaft?" asked Fowler in a bored "I-don't-believe-you" tone.

"Not, git, it's below us."

"Well, how do we get out?"

_BANG_

There was now a big hole in the airshaft. Fowler figured Emma must've kicked it, being a bit skilled in the art of kickboxing.

"Come on," she whispered as she climbed through the hole and dropped into the exhibit below. Fowler followed close behind her.

When he stood up properly, he took a good look at the room around him. The floor below was brown and grainy. There were sprouts of green, fake grass all around him. Trees blocked his view of anything further than five feet away. His eyes followed up the trunk of one of the trees, then to the branches, then the leaves, and finally the…ceiling? He couldn't tell whatever it was for it was covered in vines. No wonder the air shaft ran through this room. Fowler suddenly realized that he didn't know where Emma was. He tried calling her name.

"I'm over here," Emma's voice responded, quite far off.

Fowler quickly followed the sound into the bushes. He looked around but couldn't find her. Suddenly, a scream sounded to his right. It was Emma. Worried that something had happened, he went running off to where the sound came from. He ran pass bushes, shrubs, branches, logs, trees, and ignored the many scratches he was getting from them. He burst through a wall of vines and came face to face with an opening.

It reminded him of "The Meadow" in the Disney movie Bambi. Going into it might lead him to his death, but he took the chance, and walked into it. It was a big area of dirt that was surrounded by many models of different extinct creatures that probably lived in a specific era that the exhibit was trying to interpret. In the middle of the opening stood the anomaly, but there was no Emma in sight.

Fowler looked around, trying to find her, but all he could see were trees and vines which blocked almost every exit. The florescent lights on the ceiling shined on his face, but they only seemed to light up the opening and no other part of the "forest". He turned back towards the anomaly, and it hit him. Did she get dragged through by a creature? Was that why she screamed? Should he wait to see if she turns up?

Fowler was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't sense something watching him from behind in the vines. Slowly, it emerged from the plant and made its way stealthily towards him, not making a noise. It got closer, and closer but Fowler still didn't notice. Then, it pounced.

"So, where exactly are Emma and Fowler?" asked Patrick.

"Fowler said the dinosaur exhibit. He didn't know the official name, though, or where exactly it was in the park."

As the three started to look for a worker to ask help from, they got approached by a police officer.

"Excuse me folks, but…" he looked at case Patrick was carrying. The ASD seemed to be crammed into the case, and it couldn't close because of it. So, as a result, the ASD could be seen through the gap, and the officer must have seen it. "…weird…mechanical…things in a case aren't allowed in the park."

It took a little while for the three of them to figure out what the officer was referring to, but when they did figure it out, they didn't know what to say. Should they tell him they're from the British government and trying to find a portal to the past so they can seal it for the safety of the human race?

"Yes officer, we'll get it out of here right away," said Stevie, since nobody else was saying anything.

The officer gave an approving nod and then continued on with his patrol, muttering something about foreigners and their toys.

"Okay," said Alex, while looking at an enlarged framed map that was near a bench. "We need to go that way then make two rights, a second left, and a tenth U-Turn. Then we should be there."

"I say we book it before we get stopped by another police officer," said Patrick.

Then, the three ran out of the area and towards their destination…hopefully.

"Gotcha!" screamed Emma as she pounced on Fowler's back. Fowler gave a yelp in shock, which got Emma laughing hard. He slowly turned towards her, anger and grief completely covering his face.

"That wasn't funny," he said very professionally.

"Yes it was," she said, laughing again, but stopping when she saw Fowler's face. "Just trying to ease the tension, you know, put a bit of life into the mission.

"By making me believe that you were dead and on the other side of the anomaly, and then jumping out of the vines and scaring me even more!"

Emma saw that what happened really bothered him, so she put a hand on his arm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get so worked up about it. Fowler, please forgive me."

Fowler looked up into Emma's brown eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, just don't do it again."

Emma smiled.

"Alright, I promise," she said.

"Okay, now back to business. First, did you see any visitors in here who we should probably get out of this room as soon as possible?"

"Nobody's allowed in here," said Emma. "The room's under renovation. I saw a sign earlier today. The doors unlocked, but it's covered in "caution" and "do not enter" tape."

"Okay, that helps a lot. Now, did you see any creatures while scheming a way to scare me?"

Emma shook her head.

"None that I know of. Those models did convince me at first, though. But after poking a few, it was obvious that they were plastic."

Suddenly, a snarl came from behind them. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Emma," said Fowler, as calm as he could, "did you check all of the models?"

"No…" said Emma.

Another snarl came from a bush. The two turned towards the bush to see something moving from behind it. Out of the shadows came a medium sized velicoraptor.

"Don't move," whispered Emma.

Fowler made a reach for his gun, cocked it, and aimed it at the raptor.

"No," said Emma, covering the nozzle of the gun and lowering it slightly.

"Emma, what choice do we have?" asked Fowler. "That thing will attack if we don't do something."

Suddenly, they heard another rustle come from a bush behind them. Fowler turned around, gun pointed. A head poked out of the underbrush, it was Patrick's. The rest of his body slowly exited the shrub, hands in the air with a tranquilizer gun in each.

"Here," he said as he tossed one to Emma, who caught it, and aimed it at the raptor. The raptor flinched a bit, but recovered quickly and started to charge. Without thinking twice, she shot it, and the raptor fell to the ground.

"Well that was easy," said Emma tossing the tranquilizer gun back to Patrick.

"For you," he corrected with a over-dramatic sigh.

He motioned for something to come forward and out came Alex and Stevie pushing a cart with the ASD case on it as well as about five unconscious raptors.

"Where did you get the cart?" asked Emma, wondering how she could have possibly passed it up when doing her mass destruction earlier on in the day.

"Stole it from a construction worker…I think," said Patrick.

"Are there any more?" asked Fowler, taking a close interesting in the unconscious raptors and hoping none would wake up suddenly.

"Nope," said Stevie, "they were all at the door, probably waiting for someone to come in."

In the next fifteen minutes, the five were able to seal the anomaly while putting it back in the case properly and send all five unconscious raptors through. They put the case back on the cart and Alex rolled it towards the exit.

"I say we go back to the hotel and just relax there," said Patrick, looking like he wanted to just lay on the cart and have Alex push him and the case.

"That sounds great," said Stevie, giving a small yawn.

"I'll make the call to Lester," said Fowler.

But as the five got to the door, they saw it blocked by two men; a security guard, and the manager of the building. Fowler and Emma laughed nervously.

"Hey Jeff, long time no see," said Emma.

Jeff the manager was not amused.

Meanwhile, back in London, Lester and Nicole were where they usually were; in Lester's office. Talking about nothing in particular and enjoying each other's company. Nicole made a very funny joke about the differences between carpet and Astroturf which made Lester start to laugh, which after a few seconds of doing so, he covered up with a cough. _What's wrong with me? I usually never laugh! Not at anything! What is this woman doing to me?_ Nicole noticed Lester's stony expression, and gave a sad sigh. She could never make him laugh…properly. Lester noticed this and leaned across the desk a bit.

"It wasn't you," said Lester. "It's just…"

"Just what?" she asked.

Lester's instinct was to lash out at her, but one look into her eyes did what it always did; it unraveled him.

"Nobody's been able to make me happy, truly happy for a matter, in a while now. You just seem to have the ability to do that. It scares me."

Lester just poured out his heart before he could think. Well, more like half of it. He didn't say everything that was on his mind. He looked up at Nicole, afraid of her reaction, and relieved to see she was leaning forward as well and had her hand on his.

"That's awful," she finally replied. "Maybe that's just my opinion, but still. It's awful! Then again, having Danny Quinn as a father, "laughter" has to be part of my everyday life."

Lester smiled and chuckled a bit. _There it was again. What was it with this woman?_

Emma was in the hotel room which she shared with Alex, Stevie, Patrick, and Fowler. Fowler was on a call with Lester and the others were at the pool. After Jeff caught them, they got kicked out of the park because of trespassing on property two of them were banned from and for bringing a "weird mechanical thing in a case" into the park. Now Emma was at a desk in the hotel room, drawing in the journal Connor gave her. She had just finished the first creature since the day her parents left on the anomaly mission, and was working on another one. She had started on at least fifteen in the past seven and a half weeks, but had a tendency to take a while to actually finish them. Her hand started to cramp after a while, so she leant back into her chair and closed her eyes. For a vacation she sure was tired. Even though she didn't realize it she started drifting into a light snooze.

_She looked up from her work and saw an anomaly, right in front of her, in the middle of the hotel room. Emma slowly rose from her chair and walked towards the anomaly. Before she could completely register what was going on, she found herself on the other side of it, but she wasn't in some era. No, it looked like the 21__st__ century to her. _

_She was in a house. It looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before. Emma looked into the living room and saw a little girl kneeling at a coffee table, drawing pictures with markers. Emma made her way to the girl and was able to get a better look at her. She had light brown hair and looked to be about five. The girl must have noticed another person in the room, because she looked up from her picture. Her eyes got really bit when she saw Emma and her mouth opened._

"_Don't come near me," she said, "or I'll call my parents!"_

"_That'll work," thought Emma. "Then I might be able to recognize this place."_

"_Go ahead then," she said._

_She was surprised to see the girl look down and say her parents weren't actually home._

"_They're at work," she said. "That works when they do it on the telly."_

"_So you're home all by yourself?"_

"_No, my brother's upstairs."_

_That brought back so many memories for Emma. With both parents working at the ARC she was usually home alone while they were on a mission. Sometimes, Luke was home with her, but he was usually doing stuff for school._

_Suddenly, the girl started to cry. On instinct, Emma bent down and gave her a hug. As she soothed the little girl, Emma noticed that all of the girl's drawings were of dinosaurs. There was what seemed to be a T-Rex, a Coelurosauravus, and…a worm? Probably based off the one her father told stories about. Apparently, it was sucking his head off and Nick Cutter killed it with a samurai sword. They were goo drawings, for a pre-schooler._

_When the little girl stopped crying, Emma broke the hug and looked into her eyes._

"_I know what it feels like. I was the same way, but you won't be alone forever."_

"_Promise?" the girl asked._

"_Promise," said Emma with a smile._

_She noticed out of the corner of her eye the anomaly start to flicker. The little girl must have noticed it too, because her eyes got really big again when she noticed it._

"_What's that?" she asked, a little scared._

"_Oh, it's a…you know. Don't worry about it. You won't ever have to see one again."_

_The girl nodded slowly, a look of puzzlement still on her face. Emma gave the girl another hug and a kiss on the forehead. She then went running back through the glowing portal and into the hotel room, the anomaly closing right behind her._

"Emma, Emma wake up!"

Emma felt her shoulder being shaken slightly. She quickly snapped her eyes opened, sat up straight, breathing heavily.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just me."

Emma turned to see Fowler, sitting right next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she said. "Just had a…weird dream is all."

Fowler nodded.

"I just wanted to say that Lester wants us back in London tomorrow. Our flight's at ten."

Emma nodded, not exactly processing what the military captain was saying. She was too focused, currently, on what she just dreamt about.

* * *

**If anyone can guess where the team went on this mission, you will receive a virtual cookie! Hahaha, I'll let you know, it's a place I'm going to over Spring Break this year! Don't worry, the rest of the chapters won't be "Mysterious Destination" or something like that. Oh, and the whole "weird mechanical thing in a case" was better before. I realized as I was proofing it that the ASD is smaller than I put it originally. The big thing Patrick came in with was going to be the ASD, but then I realized in episode three that Becker was able to bring it in quite easily, so I had to change it. Originally, I had put "weird mechanical thing on a cart."...it sounded way better before...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 30+ reviews (not chapters 6 and 7 combine, mind you) I will update early again. I want to know you you all think! Thanks so much for the feedback so far!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**AH! Oh gosh guys, I'm really sorry. Ugg, we had two and a half snow days this week and I JUST got back to school Thursday. I have COMPLETELY forgotten about my extra update promise. So so so so SSSSSSOOOOOO sorry. *sigh* My life is too confusing! Oh, and I only have chapter 7 typed and not edited and chapter 8 done in my notebook, so no special updates anymore :( ANYWAYS! I'm really proud of this chapter, and I hope you guys will find it enjoyable. This is where the plot is going to slowly start getting really confusing and dramatic. So that means the rest of the story is going to take longer to write because of the fact that I have to remember all of the little details so I can pull this off. This chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed this story so far. You guys are amazing, and I am really glad that people are reading this. It means a lot to me. ENJOY!**

**"We should get married here."  
*Abby gulps and gets wide eyed*  
"Should we?" ~Connor Temple and Abby Maitland 4.6

* * *

**

The ARC government cars pulled to a stop once Connor announced that the team had reached their destination. There were three cars; two for the team and one for back-up soldiers. Stevie was the first one out of a car. She stretched her legs a bit and then gave a big yawn.

"Finally," she yawned. "That ride took forever!"

"Stevie, it was only three hours," said Alex, making his way out of the car while rubbing his neck. "The only reason you thought it was long was because of the fact that we got caught it traffic and didn't move for twenty minutes."

Soon everyone made their way out of the cars and were standing in a huge cluster, waiting for instructions.

"Alright," said Patrick, "I say we split into two groups. One finds the anomaly while the other tries to find out more about that creature sighting and try to catch it."

A murmur of agreement sounded from the cluster.

"Let's see…" said Nicole, scanning the team. "Emma, Alex, and Fowler, you guys find the creature. Stevie, Patrick and I will handle the anomaly."

The four were scattered throughout the group; Fowler was with Becker and their men, Emma was near Connor, and Stevie and Alex were towards the front, closest to Patrick and Nicole. As the six started to split up and go their separate directions, Danny stopped Nicole.

"What about my team?" he asked.

"Not my responsibility," responded Nicole, a bit rudely while trying to hold back a smile. She had always wanted to do that to her father, just to see his reaction.

"It's your team, you decide who does what," said Patrick, trying to make what Nicole said sound a bit more polite.

The twins then passed a bewilder Danny and started searching for the anomaly, trying to hold back giggles. Danny's face was too good to not laugh at, but they had to try and keep their cover.

"If I ever have kids," mused Danny as he looked over "his" team, assigning jobs in his head. Becker was still by his men, Connor, Abby, and Sarah were whispering to each other, and Jenny was right by his side. "Becker, Sarah and Jenny, go on the anomaly search. Connor, Abby and I will help with the creature search."

Those who were helping with the anomaly went off to help Patrick, Nicole, and Stevie. Fowler told Becker to take the soldiers with him to guard the anomaly. Becker nodded and signaled for a few soldiers to follow him, which they did. Before Danny went off with his team, he went over to Jenny and pulled her aside.

"Hey, are you going to be alright? I only did that so make the teams even, and so that I wouldn't have to be with those…twins." He said the word in mock disgust.

Jenny laughed. "You really don't like them," she concluded.

"What? They are…reckless, don't follow rules, and the girl has an attitude!"

"Just like someone else I know," said Jenny with a thoughtful look, and speaking in the most serious tone she could do without laughing or smiling.

"Oi," said Danny.

"I just joking," said Jenny.

Danny smiled. He took Jenny's face her his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss.

With that, Danny reluctantly let go of Jenny and ran after his team. Jenny smiled and then turned around to help her team find the anomaly.

"Okay," said Fowler while cocking his gun. "I say we start by asking the locals. Look around for traces of something you wouldn't find in everyday Cardiff."

"Yeah, and if you find anything contact everyone else immediately," added Danny.

Slowly, everyone started going their own way. Emma knew that she wanted to go visit one place before she started searching for clues. It took a while to get to, not knowing her way around and getting lost a few times, but eventually Emma made her way to where she wanted to be. She was shocked to see the area completely empty, except for one person. He was nothing but a speck in the distance, but that didn't stop Emma from investigating.

She made her way as quietly and much in the shadows as possible. This man was standing by a large, rectangular slap of rock. It stood tall and proud and it had water pouring down it from the top like a waterfall. The man gazed at this structure, as if in deep thought. Emma could only see his back, but he wore a black coat and fedora. Emma made her way to a ramp, heading down to the rock. She stopped in the middle of it, sat down, and looked through the cold bars, watching him very intensely. Emma found it quite odd that he was the only one here, except for herself.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice to her right.

Emma jumped slightly, not expecting someone to be watching her. She turned around and saw Connor squatting down right next to her.

"Sorry," he said. "I seem to do that to you a lot."

"It's fine," said Emma, turning her attention back to the large structure only to find that the person had completely vanished. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Connor asked.

Figuring he didn't see the person, she told him to forget it. There was a long, uncomfortable silence that filled the air afterwards, and both Emma and Connor could feel its vibe. Emma surveyed the area again, still not seeing any other visitors except for Connor. Then she started to wonder exactly what her "father" was doing here.

"Doctor Who museum was closed," he said, answering her unspoken question. "So I came to the next best place; the rift. Apparently, we're standing right by it. Did you know that the ARC has had other anomalies in Cardiff? Mainly, they are right on where the rift is spoken to be, so I thought, maybe it was the same this time. Obviously I was wrong, but, if you think about it, it doesn't really…"

Emma had lost Connor when he said the museum was closed. Well, she was still listening to him, but not with her full attention.

"That's a bit strange isn't it?" she wondered aloud, more to herself.

"What? The Doctor Who Universe? A rift in time and space lies near here where the anomalies usually pop up? Of course, the rift probably isn't real. None of the Doctor Who facts are really."

"No," said Emma realizing Connor had heard her thinking aloud. "It's strange that the museum would be closed on a Thursday in mid-July."

"Maybe in the future, they're just closed on Thursdays," suggested Connor.

"Trust me, they're not. I checked the website on our way over."

Connor and Emma stood up to full height, both thinking of some possible explanation. Emma looked across the road at the small, dark strip of shops along the road-side…hang on…

"Dark?" asked Emma aloud.

"What did you say?" asked Connor, but Emma was already running across the street towards the shops. "Oi! Watch out for…cars!" Connor yelled as he ran after her.

Living in the past for a year made Connor an excellent runner over time, so he quickly caught up with Emma. When they reached the shops, Emma looked into the window to see all the lights off. She looked around for the door, but when she found it, it was locked. Connor caught on quickly and tried the door of the shops next door.

"This one's locked too!" he called.

"The area's completely evacuated. Every where's closed and there are no tourists."

"Do you suppose it was the creature?"

"Probably. The report did say it scared a lot of the tourists away. A lot more must have happened when we got stuck in traffic.

"I'll call the team, tell them what we've figured out," said Connor as he dialed Abby's number on his mobile.

"I'll go do some investigating," said Emma.

Meanwhile, the anomaly team hadn't found the anomaly, but the handhelds had led them to a beach. The beach was like any normal beach. It was water and sand, but once the sand ended, there stood cliffs of rocks about twenty feet tall, and inside those rocks, every once in a while, were caves. Leading the pack were Patrick and Nicole, and rounding everyone up was Becker and Stevie, looking very professional.

"Are you sure you know how to work that?" asked Becker pointing to Stevie's gun.

"Positive," she assured. "Trust me, mastered this type when I was ten."

"Ten?" Becker chocked in disbelief.

Stevie nodded.

"Your mother allowed that?"

"She never knew about it," said Stevie, hatching a scheme to scare her father. "And, because I know you'll ask, my father was the one who did it with me. He introduced it, and took me to the club every Saturday."

Out of the corner of her eye, Stevie saw Becker's shocked expression. It took all of her will power to keep a straight face, quite satisfied with her work.

"He was a military officer, right?"

"He was," said Stevie, "then he resigned after Ab…a mission went wrong, very wrong. So he became head of security at a…museum and eventually went back to the military."

Stevie had almost slipped, but she saw that Becker didn't notice. They walked together in silence for a bit, the sound of their feet hitting the sand only audible.

"You can round up the back by yourself, right?" asked Becker. "I'll only be a minutes."

"Go ahead," she Stevie gesturing towards everyone in front of them.

Becker nodded and then ran as fast as he could towards Sarah, who was further up than him. He dodged past Jenny and his (well, sort of his) men, as well as some rocks, crabs, sandcastles (probably made by visitors) and a large goose, which tried to bite his left ear off as he passed.

"You okay?" asked Sarah, as Becker, out of breath, trudged his way over to her.

"Fine," he said. "Fantastic, really."

Sarah tried to be sympathetic, but when she saw the few goose feathers in Becker's usually unnaturally neat hair, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" asked Becker, having no clue why Sarah was laughing?

Sarah hunched over in laughter, pointing to Becker's hair. He quickly brought his hands to his head, trying to find what Sarah was pointing to. He felt something silky tickle his fingers, and immediately pulled it out. What he saw only confused him more, which made Sarah continue to laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay, you've had your laugh," said Becker, annoyed that his girlfriend had been laughing for a while now at him.

"Sorry," she said, slowly calming down. "Did you need something?"

"I found it!" shouted a voice coming from a cave inside the rocky cliff.

Becker said to Sarah he'd tell her what he was going to say later and ran towards the cave with the extra soldiers. Everyone else looked towards the direction of the cave, Stevie coming up next to Sarah, to see the twins running out of the cave and towards them.

"I found the anomaly," said Patrick as he approached the team. "It's in the cave."

"Who said you found the anomaly?" asked Nicole, standing right next to him. "I found it, you were just tagging along."

"Was not!" argued Patrick. "I found it!"

"No you didn't," defended Nicole.

"Yes I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"YES.!'

".DIDN'T!"

"Oi, you two," said Jenny, stepping forewords, heading towards the twains. "How old are you, twenty; twenty-one? Well, you're acting like three-year-olds! No one gets a prize for finding the anomaly, except maybe a mile from Lester, but that's rare! So shut-it!"

The twins nodded, turned around, and started to lead the team towards the anomaly. As they traveled into the cave, Patrick sighed.

"Ah, just like old times!"

"I know right?" asked Nicole. "If only it was dad."

"If only, but I think we scared him away earlier today."

"Okay," said Danny, "what have we learned so far?"

"Whatever the creature is, it's been here a while," said Abby.

"It scared everyone away," said Connor. "We're guessing it's by the peer. That's where all the shops and museums are closed and there's nobody in sight."

"Not exactly," said Emma.

Everyone turned towards her, confused at what it was she was saying.

"What I mean is," she stated, "That I saw someone down by the peer. I think it was a man."

"Think?" asked Danny, confused on who this person could be mistaken as either a male or female.

"They had on a long black coat and fedora, and I didn't see the face."

"Okay, so now we also might have a civilian in danger at the moment as well. How charming."

"I saw we split up and look around," said Alex, "but in pairs. That way we can cover more area."

"Bad idea," said Emma. "That way we're more vulnerable. Best stick together."

"I agree with Emma," said Danny. "If this creature's smart, it'll realize that it's easier to pick the hunters off one by one when they are alone."

Alex nodded, a bit embarrassed, but, being Becker's son, easily hid the feeling.

"Let's go," said Danny, slinging a gun onto his shoulder and walking towards the peer.

As everyone started to follow him, Emma could have sworn she felt someone watching her from behind, but when she turned around, she saw nothing there.

"You okay?" asked Fowler, noticing Emma's puzzled look.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

Emma started to make her way down to the peer and Fowler followed. Fowler looked at Emma and concluded he wasn't satisfied. She still looked a bit puzzled, which was a cute look on her—wait—where did that come from? It was true, but he would never thing that so…lovingly. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he realized that there was something he wanted to show Emma.

"I found some tracks while I was scouting," he said while taking out his mobile. The two stopped, now being at the peer, and Emma looked at Fowler, wanting him to explain more. "You're right about it being by the peer, because I found this there."

Fowler handed the mobile to Emma. When she looked down, she saw a picture of tracks on a concrete ground. They were wet and glistening in the sunlight. The tracks were what seemed to be two fins carrying the creature like a walrus, and it must have had a tail that dragged behind it, for there was a tail mark.

"It looks like some sort of walrus, or maybe a penguin. Why didn't you say anything to the others?"

"Because, I found more tracks about twenty feet away," he said. "But the tracks were of a four legged creature, and the tail marks were only towards the beginning of the tracks. These were wet as well."

"That's interesting," said Emma.

"And then, about ten feet away, were the tracks of a two legged creature with no tail, but they weren't human tracks."

Emma thought for a moment. "A creature that can walk on both two legs, four legs, and no legs," she said, a tad bit scared, thinking she may know what the creature was."

"How do you know there's only one creature?" asked Fowler.

"Because it's a creature that can change its form; sort of like a Pristichampus, but not really."

"Then what is it?"

Emma was about to answer, but stopped when she heard the faint sound of someone, or something walking near them.

"Shh!" Emma snapped.

She looked as if she was straining her ears to hear what she just did, but was unsuccessful.

"What is it?" whispered Fowler.

But before Emma could answer, something jumped out of a trash bin near-by and lunged towards Fowler and Emma. Fowler quickly got out his gun and shot at the creature. He missed but the action seemed to startle the creature so it dove back into its hiding place.

"Run," said Fowler, taking Emma's hand.

Then the two bolted in the direction they last saw their team going, not daring to look back. Fowler had never seen or heard of a creature like the one he just saw, and was pretty sure that no one else on the team had either. What he didn't know was that Emma knew exactly what they were dealing with.

Meanwhile, the anomaly team had successfully sealed the anomaly. While trying to decide what to do next, Jenny's mobile started to ring.

"I'll be right back," she told everyone as she stepped outside of the cave to take the call.

Everyone else tried to find something to occupy themselves. Stevie and Nicole engaged in conversation about random stuff going on outside the ARC. Sarah was studying the cave for any sort of clue that could tell them what the team was dealing with. Patrick was amusing himself by staring at the anomaly, while Becker and his men guarded the anomaly.

Becker noticed Patrick's "non-happy-in-any-way" look on his face and got worried. Ever since he ended up in the year 2032, he had always taken Patrick as a "live in the moment" kind of guy. Seeing him this non-Patrick like was odd for him.

"You okay over there mate?" he called to Patrick.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

Becker still wasn't convinced, but he decided to let Patrick deal with his own problems. He was a grown up, and should be able to do it on his own. And besides, he probably didn't want Becker being a therapist at the moment, and nor did Becker feel like being one.

Jenny just finished her phone call. It was Danny telling her that there was defiantly a creature by the peer and that it tried to attack Emma and Fowler. They had no clue what the creature was, but they were going to try and find it.

Jenny turned around to head back into the cave but stopped when she heard something move behind her. She stopped in her tracks, listening for a bit, and heard nothing else. Slowly, she reached for her tranquilizer gun which was hidden inside her jacket. She spun around and aimed the gun at whatever was behind her. When she saw it was a terrified looking person, she lowered it.

"Since when did visitors carry guns in their pockets?" he asked.

Jenny sighed; not wanting to put up with some thick pedestrian at the moment, and put the pistol away.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter," snapped Jenny. "Look, just forget about this and leave. You're in danger here."

Jenny tuned around once again, and walked back towards the cave, hoping that the man took her advice. When she entered the anomaly site, she told the team everything Danny had told her.

"And there's another problem," said Jenny.

"What is it now?" asked Patrick.

"Well…"

"Oh my god!" A shout sounded towards the cave entrance. "What the hell is that thing?"

Jenny's eyes got really big. Her then rolled them and let out a soft groan.

"I told you to stay away," she shouted, without turning around.

"What the hell are you lot doing?" he asked. "I should turn you in!"

"You've been well advised to stay out of our way," said Nicole, walking towards the man. "This is the government's business; you have no right to turn us in."

"Right now, you're the one who should be arrested, for trespassing," said Jenny.

"So I'd take our advice this time and leave before we do arrest you," finished Nicole.

Though it seemed like ages before the man moved, he finally did. He ran out of the cave and didn't look back once.

"I think you scared him away," said Patrick, a bit sarcastically.

"Right then," said Jenny, ignoring Patrick's statement. "Now we wait for everybody else."

The creature team entered the peer area, each member equipped with a tranquilizer gun and extra darts. Danny pulled up behind them in one of the government cars, just in case they needed it.

"We stay together," said Danny as he exited the car. "No matter what happens. I don't want anyone dying."

The team slowly made their way, cautious of every sound they heard and every movement they saw. They decided earlier to check the place Emma and Fowler saw the creature first. When they arrived at the trashcan, Abby looked inside it, and said she didn't see anything.

"Where could it be then?" wondered Connor aloud.

Danny looked around the area, trying to find clues. There was nothing in sight, except for…wait…is that a man?

"Oi, look over there," he whispered to the team.

There was a man about thirty feet infront of them, looking out into the ocean. He had on a long coat, and a fedora which shadowed his features.

"Excuse me, mate! Yeah, you might want to leave. It isn't necessarily safe here," shouted Connor the man.

The team held their breath, waiting for him to make the first move. At first, the man didn't move. The only thing that did move was his coat which slightly flowed in the wind. Eventually he slowly turned around to face he team; coat and fedora still covering his face. He still hadn't said anything.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex. "We can help."

Still nothing.

Emma knew who, or, what this was, and she knew how to get him to talk. Slowly, she stepped forward, leaving the team and took a few steps towards the person.

"Show yourself," Emma commanded, knowing what was going to happen next.

Instantly, the long coat fell to the ground and a sudden gust of wind blew the fedora off the man's head. Well, no one could say he was a man now.

What laid under nether the garments wasn't what anybody had ever seen before. The creature was grey and scaly and had a scaly white stomach area. Its eyes bugged out like a fish's on the sides of its pointed head. It had a human nose and mouth, but fish-like ears and gills on the side of its throat. It had huge muscular arms, but at the ends of the fingers were claws, not nails. Its legs looked human, except for the claws on its toes.

"I think we found the creature," said Danny.

The creature growled, showing its large, pointy, canine-like teeth. The team looked at it in complete startlement and awe.

"It's the same one Emma and I found, right Em?" asked Fowler.

But Emma didn't have time to answer. The creature went charging towards them; mainly towards Emma. But before it could reach her, Alex slam tackled the creature to the ground.

"Get it," he yelled, as he tried to wrestle the creature so he was on top while dodging the sharp teeth and deadly claws.

Fowler didn't have to be told twice. He took out his tranquilizer gun and shot it, or so he though. The dart simply bounced off the creature as if its scales were made of rubber. The creature didn't seem to notice that it got shot.

"What?" asked Connor.

"It didn't work!" shouted Fowler.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" asked Alex, still wrestling the creature while trying to dodge the teeth and claws.

"Tranquilizer darts won't work on it," said Emma. "It has no effect. Regular ammunition needs to be used if we want to kill it."

"No," said Abby. "We're not killing it. It's an innocent creature who just wants to get home."

"I never said we were," said Emma. "I said "if we want to kill it." But we have to get rid of it fast. It's seen us, and now it'll never let us out of its sight."

"Then the best bet we have is to lead it back to the anomaly," said Connor.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Abby. "It obviously can run faster than us."

"I'll drive the car," Danny said quickly, running towards it. "That'll hopefully distract it, and probably be more fun to hunt that Alex."

"Oi," said Alex, looking at Danny, but turned back to the creature when having to dodge another claw attack.

Danny got in the car quickly and sped off towards the cave, where Jenny said the anomaly was. He sped it up to 70 mph and drove it right past the creature and Alex. The creature instantly noticed the car and started to chase after it, but it switched to all fours as it leaped off of Alex and ran after Danny like a cheetah. Connor could have sworn he saw a tail growing as he watched it run away.

Emma ran over to Alex and helping him up.

"Oh my god," she said while tackling him with a hug.

Alex smiled and hugged his best friends back. They hadn't done this in a while, being busy with the ARC and all. It was nice to have her close to him again. As the two broke the hub, Emma took Alex's shoulders and started shaking him frantically.

"What the heck were you thinking? It could have killed you!"

"Yeah, it could have, but it didn't," said Alex, "just a few cuts and bruises and nothing broken, mother."

Emma smiled and hugged him again. "For the time being, I am you mother," she joked.

"Come on," said Fowler, sounding a bit annoyed. Why he did, nobody could figure out. "Danny'll need help with that creature."

So the five started running in the direction Danny drove the car.

Danny was barely ahead of the creature. The car had slowed down a bit when he reached the sand, but he was making do. He called Jenny and said that he was approaching the cave and to get everyone out of the way.

Soon, Danny parked the car in front of the cave, quickly exited it, and ran into the cave. He yelled for Sarah to open the anomaly, which she did successfully. Danny ran to the front of the anomaly and watched as the creature slowly emerged from the shadows and entered the cave. He watched as the creature walked towards him on all fours and stopped in front of him. It then started pacing, back and forth, back and forth for what seemed to be eternity. It did this until Abby, Connor, Emma, Alex, and Fowler came running into the cave. The creature switched to two legs and growled at them, as if telling them to back off.

"Wow," whispered Stevie at the creature's sudden transformation. Jenny gently shushed her and watched the scene intensely.

"What's it doing?" asked Fowler, his gun pointed at the creature, filled with real ammunition.

"It's smart," said Danny. "It thinks that it's cornered me. If I move forward, it rips me to shreds. The only way it can go back to its home is if I lead it there."

"Danny?" asked a voice to his right.

Danny turned to see the rest of the team who handled the anomaly standing to his right. The person, who spoke, was Jenny, up a little bit closer to him than the others. "Danny, please don't do it."

"Jen, don't come any closer," Danny said.

Jenny froze, and looked into her beloved husband's eyes. She knew what Danny was planning on doing. It was the same thing he did with the G-Rex that one day. She tried to stop him, but before she could even start, Danny had jumped into the anomaly, the creature following close behind on two legs. Jenny and those who worked on finding the anomaly moved to the front of it; Jenny right where Danny stood, tears forming in her eyes. The others soon joined them, watching the anomaly as well, praying for Danny to come back.

Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like days. Five minutes passed before Fowler suggested sealing the anomaly before something else came through.

"No," snapped Jenny, close to letting the tears fall. "We're waiting."

"But Jenny," argued Fowler.

"We're waiting," shouted Jenny.

Everyone froze, as if Jenny was a bomb and one false move would make her explode.

"Two minutes," she pleaded, her eyes not leaving the anomaly.

Fowler sighed.

"Two minutes," he agreed reluctantly.

"Well, why wait two minutes when you don't have to wait at all?"

This startled everyone. They looked around the cave to try to find the source of the voice, even though everyone knew who it was. It was Sarah who spotted him first. Danny was leaning against the cave wall, a bit out of breath and had a huge smile on his face. Jenny took off towards him as fast as she could and flung herself at him. Danny embraced her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Sir," said Becker, "the anomaly's closing."

The Quinn couple broke their hug, joined hands, and returned to the rest of the team, Jenny's head on Danny's shoulder.

The entire ARC team watched as the anomaly slowly started to flicker and eventually disappeared. The team cheered. Danny spun Jenny around, Connor and Abby hugged and Sarah and Becker smiled at each other while looking intently into each other's eyes. Stevie and Nicole jumped up and down excitedly, Alex and Emma joined together in hug, Fowler gave nods to all the soldiers, and Patrick circled the entire team screaming like a maniac. They were so busy celebrating that they didn't notice that something was left on the ground where the anomaly once stood.

Soon, the celebration of another successfully mission of an anomaly sealed, a creature returned, and no one dead drew to a close.

"Why do you do that every time?" asked Becker.

"Because it's fun," argued Patrick.

Everyone laughed, except for Stevie, who was the first to notice the thing that was on the ground where the anomaly was earlier.

"Hey guys," she said, still making her way towards the thing on the ground. "Come look at this."

The team followed Stevie and took a look at what she noticed. Not one person on that team was not surprised to see what was in front of them.

"No," whispered Sarah.

"That's not possible," said a dumbstruck Connor.

"How can it be?" asked Abby, close to tears.

For lying on the ground in front of them, was not an "it" but a "him." Laying unconscious on the rough cave floor was none other than…

"Nick Cutter," said Jenny.

* * *

**AH! Nick Cutter is BACK! And no, I didn't just put him back for no apparent reason. There is a reason he is back, and you will all find out...IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! So...what do you think? A bit more action in this one, as you can tell. I had a lot of fun writing it. No joke, my parent's got scared because I was so into writing it :P PLEASE REVIEW! I got so many amazing reviews from many fantastic reviewers and I REALLY love it when you guys do review. This is my best story so far, and I'm really proud of it. Those who review will get to keep Captain Becker for a day :D Hahahaha, thanks so much for reading guys. You all are awesome!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my Primevalians! I am SO sorry about the delay. I've honestly been trying to find the time to read over this and then post it, but I just don't seem to have it any more. Anyways, I know you guys want to know what happens next with the Cutter situation and all, so here's the next chapter. It's a bit of a filler one, but it's important in the progression of the story. So, anyways. ENJOY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to "PrimevalChick" for so many reasons. One, her laptop broke, so she snuck onto a computer (I don't know which one, Thea) so she could read this. THEA YOU ARE AWESOME! Also, I just had to love your review. I won't post it, but if you want to check it out, I have to say it was pretty beast. Thankies Thea!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or anything that belongs rightfully to it. If I did, Sarah would not have died, Emily would have not gone back to her own time and Connor would have NOT gotten into that car with Philip. "CONNOR YOU DO NOT GO INTO CARS WITH STRANGE MEN! Gosh, has your mother taught you nothing?**

**_"Becker...Becker...Aw, Becker. You're a lot cuter than I remember!" ~_Danny Quinn 4.7**

**

* * *

**

"Lazlo, you aren't making any sense!" said Joanna Young, head of the Cardiff news company.

"It's just as I told you miss," said the one called Lazlo. "The government is up to something, and they don't want anyone to know about it!"

"I understand that part," said Joanna. "What I don't understand is what they are trying to hide. You described it as a "flashing, flickering ball of light." Isn't that called the sun?"

"No," argued Lazlo. "It really was a flashing, flickering ball of light. And I heard them say it was dangerous."

Joanna sighed. She tossed her long black hair behind her shoulders then fixed her dark, beady eyes back on Lazlo.

"Then why did you come to me first?"

"I'm trying to sell you a front cover story! If we figure out what it is they are really doing, then…"

"Then what? Nothing! It's not like it'll be believable. I can hardly believe it myself."

"But miss," begged Lazlo, his green gem eyes begging Joanna to understand.

But Joanna didn't want to put up with it any longer. She reached one long white finger to a button and buzzed for security. Lazlo saw this, and his green eyes went straight from pleading to panic. The security guards came bursting into the office very quickly.

"Take him away, to the asylum if you have to! He's gone completely mad!" she ordered.

"No miss, I'm telling the truth!" yelled Lazlo.

But before Joanna could have heard any more of Lazlo's story, he was gone. She gave an approving nod and then continued on with her work.

_The ARC- Friday July 16, 2032 _**(AN: I looked it up, and the date is accurate)**

It was 9:37 a.m. the next day and the team had been at the ARC for a long time. They rushed back from Cardiff the previous night for Nick Cutter had been in a bad condition. When they did arrive, Nick was put straight into the paramedic's care, and had been for the past twelve hours. Nobody dared to go home in case something happened, so everyone just slept in their offices.

Most everyone was up at this time and waiting in the hub for news, any news. Emma spun herself around in the chair by the ADD. Connor and Abby sat at the food of the ramp leading to Lester's office, Abby leaning into Connor who had his arms wrapped around her. Fowler and Becker were in the military corridor having their daily meeting with the soldiers. Danny was pacing all around the hub while Jenny watched him, a bit worried, and Lester was in his office. Everyone else was either still asleep or slowly waking up.

Emma wasn't thinking about anything in particular. She was just occupying her mind with random thoughts. She was currently thinking about what it would feel like to fly around the hub, maybe to annoy Lester, when she saw Alex come out of the west-end corridor with two cups of tea. He walked over to her and handed her one of the cups.

"Thanks," she said while taking a sip.

Alex smiled.

"No problem," he said as he learned against the ADD casually.

The two stood there in silence for a bit, enjoying their tea, but a question was on Emma's mind that she had to ask Alex.

"Since when did you learn how to wrestle?"

Alex laughed.

"I didn't," he said. "I just guessed, and it worked."

Emma gave him a playful punch in the ribs and smiled at him.

"How do you guys know Cutter?" asked Danny, completely out of the blue. The two teens looked to the left and saw that Danny had stopped pacing and was looking at them. "Just curious," he added.

"We've heard stories," said Emma, "from some of the…other staff."

"Yeah, and Lester gave us access to the archives for a day, so we could read up on everything and everybody," said Alex. "He was a brilliant man."

"That he was," said Jenny, "completely mad at times, but still brilliant."

Memories flooded her mind. Nick Cutter had been an utter nightmare, and the fact that she had fancied him really didn't help already awkward matters. She just hoped that she didn't start having those feelings again. She was married for God's sake.

A frantic medic bursting in to the hub caused Jenny to advert from her emotional rant. Everyone else seemed to snap out of their thoughts as well and turned towards the man, waiting for him to tell them the news on Cutter.

"Professor Cutter's awake," the medic squeaked nervously.

He wasn't able to say anything else, sadly, for the team was already out of the hub and sprinting to the medical bay. This area of the ARC wasn't very big. The medical bay involved of a main sitting room with two examination rooms, where they also did surgery, and a recovery room, which was about twenty feet long, filled with beds and curtains for privacy. The recovery room had a window next to the door, so those in the sitting area could look in on those recovering. Though, this window also had the capability to only let those in the sitting room view the recovery room. To those in the recovery room, it looked like a big piece of black glass. The team entered the sitting room and looked in on Cutter. He was sitting up on the second bed from the window and looked as if nothing had happened to him.

"He sure did recover well," commented Abby.

"Remember Abby, we're twenty-two years in the future," said Connor. "Medicine's probably revolutionized dramatically since our time."

"It has," said Emma. "He should be fine."

"I say Connor and Abby should go in first," said Danny. "They're the only two he'll remember. Well, other than Jenny…" Danny said this with a tad bit of jealously in his voice. He knew that Professor Cutter and Jenny definitely had a little "something" going on before he died. He just didn't want Jenny feeling like she made the wrong choice in the end, or getting any second thoughts. "…and Becker," he soon added. "Best to ease him in slowly so we don't overwhelm him."

Connor and Abby nodded then walked through the two doors that lead to the recovery room. Everybody else watched as the two walked in and started talking to Cutter. There seemed to be no offensive language or death threats thrown out in the first thirty seconds, so every expected that everything was going fine. About five minutes in the conversation, Fowler and Becker joined the team in the waiting room.

"We heard the news," said Becker. "Had to stop the meeting early to get here."

"Oh how tragic," murmured Danny, a bit sarcastically.

"Anything else happen?" asked Fowler, more towards Emma than anyone else.

"Not really," replied Emma. She paused for a bit. "Connor and Abby are talking to him," she mustered out in the end, glad she didn't say "mum and dad."

Fowler nodded and turned towards the large viewing window to watch the conversation while standing right next to Emma.

"How long has it been?" asked Cutter, trying to get a clarification on what was going on.

"Almost two years since you died for Abby, Sarah, Becker, Jenny, Danny and I since we're from the year 2010, but the six of us traveled through an anomaly in 2010 that lead us to 2032," said Connor, feeling as if he's already explained this to Cutter."So really, you've been dead for about 24 years."

"But the question is, was I really dead?" he asked himself.

"Well, we did bury you," said Connor.

Cutter sighed and ran his hands through his still quite long, blond hair.

"But let's just say, if I died, how can I be alive?"

"You don't remember?" asked Abby.

Cutter shook his head.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Cutter thought for a moment before answering. It seemed as if it took a lot to recall the fuzzy memory that lurked in the back of his head.

"I was talking to Helen. I think I said something about her not being very smart, and then…nothing."

Abby nodded, taking all the information in before speaking to Cutter again. This caused silence to spread between the three as they sat in the recovery room.

"You know what I don't understand," pondered Cutter, interrupting Connor and Abby's thoughts quite abruptly. "The six of you supposedly died in or before the year 2032, but why did the government hire a bunch of teenagers? I mean, the new Lester is obviously the oldest, and he looks about…25ish."

"Apparently they were there when we died, and cleaned up the mess themselves," said Abby. "They also said that James Lester retired in 2030 and his son took over. Fowler was a soldier in training, next in line to be Captain I'm presuming; he'd be able to lead the back-up. As for the twins, I think they just got pulled into the ARC like Connor and I were."

Cutter, though still not believing a lot of the story his old colleagues were telling him, decided to go along with what the two were saying. He really didn't feel like making the situation more dramatic than it had to be.

"Okay," he said. "I'm getting up."

"But Lester says you need to rest!" said a frantic Connor, not wanting to get in trouble for letting Cutter escape the medical bay.

"If I can face James Lester, I'm sure I can face a young, inexperienced version of him."

The young couple looked at each other, not quite sure if Cutter exactly knew what he was getting into.

"They also said you need to stay in bed today, and possibly the entire week," argued Abby.

Cutter, who was half way out of the door, poked his head back into the recovery room.

"You're point?" he asked. When neither Connor nor Abby answered, he smiled and continued his way out the door. "I want everyone in the hub in ten," he said as he maneuvered through the crowd of people in the sitting room. "From both teams, no exceptions!"

A few people had to be woken up from still sleeping so they could attend Cutter's mandatory meeting. Patrick took ages to wake up, but after a while, everyone came to the agreement that he was faking it, so they dumped a large bucket of cold water on him. Stevie was the only exception, for she was saying that she felt a bit dizzy and light headed.

After a painful twenty minutes, everyone made their way to the hub. They found Cutter and Lester Jr. talking a bit, probably introducing each other. The parents of the past were surprised to see the two not at each other's throats. That is, until Cutter stormed away from him, rolling his eyes.

"Alright," said Cutter, scanning over the team. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Professor Nick Cutter, former team leader. Now, Connor and Abby have told me everything about the two teams, so I want to know who Danny Quinn and Patrick are."

The two men stepped forward. Patrick was standing next to Alex and Fowler and Danny was over to the far left side, leaning on a lab table next to Jenny. Cutter couldn't help but notice how alike the two seemed; stance, posture, hair.

"I want to talk to the two of you later on. Don't worry; it's just some questions and suggestions. Now, I have heard everything about the last mission, and the creature. I don't know what it is you've encountered, and that's saying something. I plan on checking on all the archives and records and every bit of information there is on prehistoric creature findings to see what this creature is. So, until we do figure out what it is, we are assuming it should have never existed."

This got everyone confused.

"Why jump to that conclusion?" asked Sarah, who was standing next to Becker. "I mean, it could be some weird futuristic creature we haven't encountered yet."

"My first thought was it could be from the future, but as I was waiting for you slow-pokes, I decided to do a bit of digging on the last mission. Nice technology, by the way. Very advanced, the sealing device you used as well as the ADD were able to tell me where the anomaly was linked to. After looking at the anomaly readings, I came to the realization that this creature came out of the Permian era."

"But couldn't a future anomaly have linked to the Permian and the creature gone from the future, to the Permian, and then to this time?" asked Connor, standing by Abby and Emma.

"Only by anomaly creator," reminded Jenny. "The model didn't have any record of having anomalies leading to the future in the Permian era. So the only possibility, then, would have been Helen creating the anomalies herself."

"Created?" asked Cutter. "That isn't even possible. Last I checked, anomalies were arbitrary."

"Helen," responded Danny, "sort of figured out a way to create them."

"So them this is all of Helen's doing," concluded Cutter.

"Not exactly," said Jenny, slowly making her way towards Danny. "Mr. HotShot here took care of that."

Cutter turned towards the couple.

"You murdered my wife?" he asked simply, and sounded like he was dead serious.

"Well, not really. I merely got out of the way of a rampaging raptor falling off a cliff."

Deciding he didn't want the full set of details, and he could also just look it up in the archives, Cutter nodded and concluded he liked the team; new and old members. Sure, it sure was a big one, but they would manage…right?

"But," said Fowler quite suddenly.

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and turned towards him.

"Helen Cutter could have done all of this before she died. She traveled through the anomalies for over eight years. Sometime in there, she could have decided to play a foul trick on the ARC in the future to get revenge incase she had a tragic mishap."

"Was there anything in that diary?" asked Becker to Sarah, knowing that she had been working on deciphering it for a few years.

"I read through the entire diary," said Sarah. "There was nothing about plans for bringing Cutter to the year 2032, or creating any anomalies in or to this year either. She did, though, talk about shooting Cutter. Even she wasn't expecting him to appear in the future. She thought he was dead for good."

"So whoever is planning this isn't Helen," confirmed Cutter, almost relieved about the fact.

"No sir," said Becker. "Seems as if Helen Cutter is out of our lives for good."

"Well that's a relief," murmured Cutter to himself. "Okay, now that it's settled that whoever this person is, is not my psychopathic wife, there's another issue we need to discuss. Connor also brought up another odd happening on the last mission."

"If I remember correctly," he said. "Every anomaly missions in Cardiff, up until 2010 at least, have been in the same spot."

"Yeah," said Sarah, still standing next to Becker, who now had his arm around her waist. "Remember the model, Connor. We were playing around with it one day and saw that the one set anomaly site in Cardiff was where it has always been, not in the cave like yesterday."

Connor's eyes got really big when he remembered what Sarah was talking about.

"Yes, I remember!" said Connor, as he jumped up a bit causing Abby and Emma to flinch a bit, "and we didn't find any other set anomaly sites in Cardiff did we?"

Sarah thought for a moment, making sure her response was accurate. When she responded no, Connor got even more excited, if that was even possible.

"So that means the anomaly was created by someone!" said Abby.

"But not Helen," reminded Danny.

"So then 'who was it,' is the question we should try to solve," said Cutter in barely a whisper.

Deciding that the team wouldn't be able to solve this issue today as well, Cutter decided to let the team go back to work, and start his little conference with the two team leaders. He had a little proposition he wanted to confirm with them to see if it was alright if they fell through with it.

Nicole, Alex, Fowler, Stevie, and Emma were all in the break room waiting for Patrick. He said that he wanted to discuss something with "his team" once his meeting with Cutter was over. Looking back on it, the new team didn't really participate in the conversation with Cutter. Fowler did play an important part, though, in bringing up Helen possibly doing this before she died, but that's all the next generation team was able contribute to the investigations. They had only been working for the ARC for about two months. They didn't know everything about everything quite yet.

Stevie was in a chair, sitting in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. Fowler and Emma were talking, Alex was looking through the newspaper, and Nicole was keeping Stevie company.

"Why is your foot underneath you and your hand behind your back?" asked Nicole.

"No reason," answered Stevie, a bit too quickly. "I'm stretching. It's…comfortable."

Before Nicole could protest any more, Patrick came into the break room and took a seat in the chair across from Alex. There was a weird vibe coming from him. He wasn't acting like himself. He was more…serious and…non-Quinn like. This worried everyone greatly.

"What did Cutter have to say?" asked Fowler.

"Just a few things," said Patrick. "I didn't know he was such a brilliant man! Well he's completely mad at times, but still really smart."

"What were his questions?" asked Emma.

"Just who was on my team and some background stuff, but we did talk about who should "lead" the big team."

"Big team?" asked Alex, a bit confused.

"It's too big of a job for one person to take care of all of the thirteen people," concluded Nicole. "That's why we stayed with Danny leading his team and Patrick leading ours."

"Oh, I know," said Patrick, "which is why Cutter suggested that we keep it like that, but he would sort of be all around in charge. He said that dad and I could still lead our teams, but we would report to him."

"That doesn't sound very Cutter-like, after what I've heard about him," pondered Alex.

"Yeah, from the stories, he seemed to be in charge because he was most experienced," said Emma.

"It was Lester's idea," said Patrick. "Cutter told us he wasn't all for the idea, but that it would save us from always having to report to Lester."

"So you agreed to it?" asked Nicole, still not sure whether his twin was exactly going with the subject.

"Not yet," said Patrick, "I said I wanted to consult with my team first."

"Smart move," said Emma.

"So, are you guys okay with the idea?"

Alex, Fowler, Nicole, and Emma all agreed they'd be okay with it. They all turned towards Stevie, who hadn't responded right away, which was unlike her.

"Stevie, you oaky?" asked Alex, going over to his sister.

Stevie inched a bit away from Alex as he approached her.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Just don't want you to catch whatever bug I have."

There was a pause.

"Oh, and I'm okay with Cutter's idea."

"Well that settles that matter," sighed Patrick.

"Is there something else?" asked Nicole.

"Well, I was thinking, since Cutter is here and all, do you think he could help us in general. You know, with keeping things quiet around our parents."

Nicole through for a moment; it sounded like a good idea. "Did Connor say anything about Cutter appearing?" she asked Emma.

"No," she responded. "He only said that he and the five others were coming."

"So not even Connor knew anything about this happening," said Fowler.

"Which probably means that Cutter was never supposed to appear," concluded Nicole. "Maybe we should ask for his help. This is getting pretty extreme."

"It's still risky, though," said Alex, "and we're doing fine so far as it is. If we really need to, then I say we can, but not now."

"Good idea," said Fowler.

Soon after that, the team had to continue on with their work, so everyone slowly left the break room. Though, Stevie was still acting strange. She slowly walked out of the break room, and quite awkwardly as well. Only Emma was in there now, for she didn't feel up to completing her paperwork. So she decided to do what she always did in her free time, draw. Deciding to stop drawing before she finished a creature, she ended up adding little unnecessary details to a few drawings to prevent them from being completed. Emma love spending her time like this. She just sat with her journal and draw the day away. She did it all the time a few months back, before she started working for the AEC and dropped out of school. Now, she seemed to barely have time for it at all. This made her wish she did cherish the times when she had enough time to do anything without worries.

Emma slowly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone shaking her. Caught off guard, she jerked her head so that she was no longer facing the journal. She then felt a hand go onto her shoulder to calm her down, which she did. Slowly, she started gaining her senses, and saw it was Fowler whose hand was on her shoulder. As she looked up at him, she started to notice that the anomaly alarm was going off. She quickly got out of her seat to go and get the co-ordinates, only to be pushed back down in it by Fowler.

"It's okay," he said. "Connor's going to get it."

Emma relaxed a bit in her chair.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were asleep," he replied. "Everyone got worried when you didn't show up right away. I said I would see if you were alright."

"Thanks," she said. "I probably would have missed the call if you didn't come."

Fowler gave a small smile then shifted his gaze over to Emma's journal of creatures. He looked at the one she was currently drawing.

"That's really good," he commented. "I can't draw to save my life."

Emma smiled at the compliment. She picked up the journal and handed it to Fowler. "You can look at it if you want."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Fowler smiled and took the journal from Emma. "I'll give you your grade once I'm done looking through it," he teased.

Emma smiled and gave him a small punch in the arm.

* * *

**This would sort of be where the series would break. Kind of like what they are doing now. A big mystery lies ahead of the readers and the author is taking FOREVER to update. Again, my apologies. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and the more you review, the more happier I am, which makes me motivates, and means MORE UPDATES! Hahaha, love you all. **

**~Logan ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So sorry for the lack of update. This play is taking a lot out of me, and the teachers at my school seem to have learned about a new type of homework assignment; a project. So I've been assigned four of those in the past two weeks. Thanks for all of my lovely reviews last chapter. I really appreciate it! You all are awesome. So, without further ado...ENJOY!**

_**"If you die, can I have your IPod?" ~**_**Connor Temple 1.3

* * *

**

Everyone thought that when half the day when by and there were no anomaly alerts that they would hopefully get the day off. Sadly, their hopes were shattered when they heard the detector going off while they were in the middle of their lunch break. Quickly, everyone left the break room and ran out to the 4X4s, Connor grabbing the co-ordinates before joining the rest of the team.

The anomaly, according to Connor, was right smack in the middle of a outdoor mall just south of London. It didn't take too long for the team to get to. Other than Lester staying behind, Cutter was forced to for medical reasons. After he returned, he wasn't allowed to go on any calls for a few weeks. But in his case, that was good, for he wanted to start researching the archives and such for any sort of clue to the mysterious creature the team encountered a week ago. Stevie also stayed behind because she still wasn't feeling too well. Only those who really knew Stevie like Alex and Emma did, knew that this wasn't like her. Stevie was always the one who, no matter how she was feeling, never passed up an opportunity to go on any sort of adventure.

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Emma to Alex as they loaded their tranquilizer guns. "It's been a week now."

"I hope so," said Alex, "she isn't acting herself."

"Do you think she caught something in Cardiff?"

Alex shrugged as he finished setting up his tranquilizer gun. Emma did the same and then followed Alex to the rest of the team.

"No creature sightings so far," said Abby, "but that doesn't mean that there isn't a creature."

"Start scouting," said Fowler into his ear piece and then signaled half of the men to follow him. "Becker with half to west, I'll go with half to east."

"Nicole and I will try to get the public out," said Jenny. "Just try not to cause any trouble while we're gone."

"No promises," said Danny, grinning like a maniac.

The team quickly, yet stealthily made their way through the crowded outdoor mall. It wasn't long before they heard the loud speaker go off, getting everyone's attention. Nicole's voice came on the line, saying something about a water-main break and that everyone needed to evacuate before the pipes exploded. This got a lot of the people running towards their cars, but a voice stopped them.

"WAIT!" it yelled. "They're not telling the truth!"

Everyone turned towards the speaker. The ARC team did the same and was shocked to see what they saw. A man stood on top of a table in the midst of the crowd. He seemed to be a student at university with long black hair and dark rimmed glasses. It was the same man who saw the anomaly when the team found Cutter.

"What do you mean?" yelled a man in the middle of the crowd.

"There isn't a water-main break. There are government officials here; trying to get you out of the way so they can do their work."

Basically, everyone on the team wasn't exactly sure what to do at the moment. If they said anything aloud, they would blow their cover, but they also needed everyone OUT of the outdoor mall so that they didn't get hurt or even worse, killed. Before anyone could figure out what to do, the team saw Jenny heading towards the man.

"She'll know what to do," said Alex, a bit worried for the man.

Jenny quickly made her way over the man, quite professionally, and pulled him down from the table he was standing on. Jenny announced that he had escaped from the local Insane Asylum and she was going to take him back. This lie seemed to convince everyone, for the started heading back to their cars, a bit calmer this time. The military soldiers were escorting them, and making sure everyone got out safely and didn't run into the possible creature.

Jenny dragged the man by his forearm across the area and towards the parking lot.

"You were well advised to stay out of our way," she informed the man. "You have no business here! It's for your own safety."

"I have a name you know," he said, quite randomly.

"Do I want to know it?" asked Jenny, quite bored with what he was giving her to put up with.

"It's Lazlo," he said, "and I should warn you too…"

Lazlo pulled his arm away from Jenny's tight grip and stepped back a bit, trying to distance himself from her. Jenny turned towards him, quite bored at the charade.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you don't tell the people, then I will!"

"Nobody will believe you. Trust me, others have tried."

"I have mates," he said. "They're on their way. We'll stop you."

Jenny sighed and took a few steps towards Lazlo, getting a bit in his face (she had learned that from Danny.) "If you try to do anything," she said. "You and your mates will be arrested. Now leave."

Lazlo gave Jenny one last look that said "I will win in the end" and the scurried off into the parking lot. Jenny straightened her black jacket and then headed back to the information building where Nicole was. It was time now to try and find the anomaly.

Lazlo headed into the very back of the parking lot. There was his old blue Volkswagen that was rusting in a few places. He opened the passenger door and nodded. Instantly, two other men came out of the car, both with video cameras, digital cameras, and their mobiles.

"Do you know where it is Lazlo?" one asked. He had curly brown hair and looked as if he hadn't showered in weeks.

"Sort of," said Lazlo, "but I know how to find it. Come one."

Lazlo lead the two men out of the parking lot and into the mall. All three were jumping up and down like an excited toddler when promised candy. Lazlo knew what had to be done, and wouldn't stop until he reached his goal.

The rest of the team had already made their way into the outdoor mall and were looking for the creature. Danny had told Jenny and Nicole to set out and find the anomaly, so more people could handle the creature. If it was as dangerous as last time, he figured they'd need it. As they made their way down the abandoned street, everyone had a feeling that something strange was about to happen. Nobody knew what, though. They stealthily traveled down further and further, and the feeling got stronger and stronger. Nobody knew how to handle it. It was just there, and would probably be there for a while. They would just have to put up with it.

Suddenly, Fowler turned around, real gun pointed in the direction of Emma. He lowered it quickly and apologized, saying he thought he heard something. What Fowler didn't know was that he did hear something, and that something was quite nearby…

Suddenly, a giant slimy worm flobbed it's entire self onto Emma. The team was too shocked at first to do anything. Then, Fowler took out his gun and started shooting the creature. It wasn't until twelve bullets were shot that he noticed that the worm seemed to absorb the bullets. They had no effect.

"Okay," he said, more to himself, "wasn't expecting that."

The worm then rolled itself off of Emma, who was now completely covered in slime and paralyzed by it. Alex headed forward to help her up, but the worm beat him to Emma. It blocked the team's view from her completely.

"That's weird," said Abby. "It's almost as if the creature is trying to protect Emma."

"Last I checked, worms from pre-historic eras try to kill their pretty, not protect it," said Connor, quite disturbed by a past memory.

Then, the worm did something that nobody was expecting. One end of the worm, presumably the end, slid itself under Emma's back and flung her into the air.

"Emma!" screamed Alex as he ran forward, trying to catch her with Fowler right on his tail. But the worm flung its end and knocked Alex right in his stomach, causing him to fall over. Nicole ran over to Alex and helped him up. He seemed to have nothing serious; a very minor conclusion if anything as well as a few little cuts.

"You alright?" she asked.

Alex nodded while still coughing. The team looked over at Fowler, who was dodging the jumping over the worm's end, trying to get to Emma. He seemed to have a certain pattern going, but lost his footing and come into contact with the worm's end. He came flying back and landed right next to Alex.

"Ouch," he said as he slowly laid her body down to the ground. "Didn't think it would hurt this badly."

To say Emma was terrified was an understatement. She was paralyzed and a giant worm was flinging her into the air and just barely catching her. Plus, it would refuse to let any of her team mates come near her.

It seemed as if the worm was trying to get her somewhere, but since it didn't have any arms, decided to toss her in the air a little ways and slide forward to catch her. One time, though, the worm tossed her too far forward. She knew what was going to happen next. Emma braced herself for the painful land, but never felt it.

Jenny and Nicole were still searching for the anomaly. Once they got the entire outdoor mall evacuated, the anomaly was their next priority. Nicole had the case with the sealing device in her left hand and a tranquilizer gun in her right. Jenny just had a gun. As they made a left turn, leading towards the center of the plaza, Nicole could have sworn she saw a flash of light coming from the inside of one of the shops. She called Jenny over to have a look as well. The two looked into the window to see that there was indeed an anomaly in the back room of the store. The door into that room was slightly opened, so only a bit of the anomaly was visible.

Jenny reached for the door handle, only to find it locked. "We can't get in."Nicole solved that problem by easily kicking down the door. Jenny stared at her in complete shock. "I've only seen my husband do that," she said; shock still heavy in her voice.

Nicole shrugged. "It's a gift, I suppose."

Then, the two women headed into the shop. It seemed to be a coffee shop, for there were tables scattered around the floor and a counter towards the front with a few mugs, barstools, and a brewer. They soon found the door to the back room and approached it stealthily. They took out their guns and pushed opened the door fully, only to find the room empty.

"You sure it was this room?" asked Jenny.

"Positive," replied Nicole. "There were no other doors, other than the one that lead to the kitchen."

Slowly, the two entered the back room; guns raised, and scouted the area. There were shelves of different tea leaves, tea bags, and coffee beans. There was also the occasional mug or hat with the store's cheesy slogan. When Nicole found a tee-shirt with the slogan, she decided to take it and give it to Patrick.

As they traveled deeper into the already huge storage room, they could feel a soft breeze coming from their left. Deciding to see what the source was, the woman turned left and ran into more darkness. They traveled further and further into the darkness, the breeze getting stronger as they did. It was Nicole who noticed a small bit of light penetrate into the never-ending storage room, and suggested following it to see if it was a way out.

The two ran towards it, feeling the breeze blew through both of their wavy hair as they got closer to the light. As they got closer, it became obvious that it was a large hole in the wall reaching all the way up to the ceiling and lead to the outside. It was a much larger hole than the two woman put together they concluded as they stepped through it. They ended up at the back of the store from what it looked like.

"The creature must've come through the anomaly and crashed into the wall, causing it to break," said Nicole, studying the scene in front of her.

"I'll call Danny," said Jenny, taking out her phone.

Deep within the shadows of another building stood three figures watching the two women closely, plotting in hushed whispers what it is they were to do next.

Nick Cutter was in his office, much to his dismay, doing research. Though he would rather be out on the field, discovering the anomaly with the rest of the team, the medics said he had to be off calls for two weeks. Cutter tried to see the bright side in this predicament, but no had a hard time doing so after pondering for a few minutes. So, he ended up spending the time trying to work out the whole creature incident from the week before.

Ever since Cutter arrived in the year 2032, he had been practically living at the ARC. Lester was kind enough to offer him his city flat which he sometimes stayed in, but Cutter had to decline. He really wasn't r to putting up with Lester after work as well. So, Emma and Alex were helping him search for a flat.

Though Nick had been spending a lot of time with his old team, chatting and catching up with them; he also liked to spend time with the new team as well. Out of the six members, Patrick was the born leader. Sure, he was very laid-back, hated following orders, and found amusement in juvenile pranks on the rest of the team, but when the team was on calls, he was brilliant. Also when he directed the team, they all had a respect for him.

Cutter had found a strange resemblance between him and the other team leader, Danny, who took his place once he "died." Usually, he took it as a coincidence and it would go away, but he wouldn't accept that fact for this situation.

Now that he thought about it, almost every member of the new team seemed to have a lot in common with another from the other team. Nicole and Jenny had some of the same features, but completely different personalities. When it came to PR, though, they kicked major arse. Emma was a geek just like Connor, but also had people smarts and wasn't a complete lunatic at times. She was strong, but seemed to keep to herself a bit. Stevie was a teenage soldier girl, just like Becker (without the teenage part). Alex was athletic, but Cutter mainly found him with Sarah, working on a certain myth that could fit with the matrix.

Basically, everyone could match up from the old team except for Fowler. Cutter found this extremely odd, but decided not to muse on it now. For now, he decided to continue with his research. Nick turned back to his research book and continued reading.

Emma felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her paralyzed frame and pulling her away from the worm. Whoever just caught her, now had her in their arms, and was rushing her away from the team and in between two stores. Whoever this was, she knew wasn't part of the team and probably shouldn't be here. She wanted to close her eyes, but was unable to. She could feel the muscles in her neck slowly come to, as the person came to a stop and rested his back against the side of one of the stores. This person was breathing heavily, for Emma could feel their chest rise and fall against her cheek.

Feeling like she could move a bit, Emma tilted her head back and saw that a man was holding her. It wasn't Patrick, Alex, or Fowler; she didn't recognize him. He had short brown hair and nice blue eyes. He was quite attractive, but was at least ten years older than herself.

It wasn't until then that Emma realized that she was in an ally way, with a strange man, who was obviously a few years older than her, and the team probably had no idea who he was or where they were. Her first instinct was to kick him in the place most men wouldn't want to be kicked in, but she couldn't move her leg.

"You okay?" the man asked as he put Emma down, only to catch her again because she couldn't stand up straight. "Right, paralyzed," he said, mainly to himself. "I'll get you back over to your team. They're probably thinking that…thing ate you or something."

So, against her will, Emma was picked up again by the stranger and he started walking. As they made their way through the ally way, she let herself slowly relax in the man's grip, hoping that he was trustworthy and not there to kidnap her. The two rounded a corner and Emma saw that they were right behind the team. She tried calling out to them, but her lips wouldn't move. Luckily, the man cleared his throat as a signal that he was right behind the team.

Slowly, the eight turned around and faced the two. Patrick, Fowler, and Alex looked right at Emma's immobilized form, ran towards her, and took her from the man's grip.

"She's paralyzed," said the man. "Should wear off in a few more minutes, she was able to move her head a few minutes ago."

Danny looked as if he was torn between either thanking the man, or turning him into Jenny for he was still in the outdoor mall when it was told to be evacuated. Sarah and Becker exchanged confused glances, as if trying to decide whether they knew this man. As for Connor and Abby, they stood as still as statues, looking at the man with shocked expressions.

"B…b…but," stuttered Abby.

"That's not possibly, mate," said Connor, not believing what he was seeing.

"Oh, and Connor, I'd like my IPod back if you still have it, thanks," said the man to Connor in reply. Connor looked as if he was about to faint on the spot.

Becker looked at the man, diffidently recognizing the face, but he wasn't sure where. It had been right after he started working for the ARC, but before Cutter "died". Becker studied the man a bit more, and then it hit him. But before he could say it aloud, someone beat him to it.

"Stephen!" exclaimed a voice.

"_Stephen Hart: Cutter's lab assistant, current age should be about 32. Died by getting ripped to pieces by numerous amounts of creature in 2008; basically, he's the reason I got hired," _recited Becker to himself.

By now, Emma's paralysis had worm off. She slowly rose from the ground with a lot of help from Fowler and stiffly approached the rest of the team. Jenny ran up to the team, being the one to say Stephen's name first, and gave him a big hug. Stephen smiled and hugged her back. Right behind her was a surprised Nicole.

"You're Stephen Hart?" she asked, quite dumbstruck.

"The one and only," he said. "And who might you be?"

But before Nicole could answer, the worm seemed to appear out of nowhere and started slithering towards the team like a snake.

"We can do introductions later," said Danny. "Right now, everybody get out of the way. Fowler and Becker, you and your try and distract the worm while we try to form a plan."

The two captains nodded and signaled their men to line up and shoot on sight. Everyone ran away from the worm, except for Emma who went straight towards Fowler.

"Try shooting it in the belly area," she said, trying to make her voice heard above all the shooting that was going on. "It seems to be protecting that area more meaning it might be vulnerable."

Fowler nodded, as if thanking Emma for the information then shooed her off before she could get hurt. She eventually caught up with the rest of the team who only stopped a few yards away from the worm so they could still see what was going on whilst they planned. The worm slowly made its way to the soldiers and wacked its slimy end into three of them, covering the soldiers in slime like it did Emma. Though these three soldiers seemed to be covered in more slime than Emma was and weren't moving. They all fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Alex, who didn't like what he was seeing, took his father's beloved hand gun, and started running towards the soldiers to help.

"Alex, don't," protested Emma, but he was already shooting at the creature. He could hear her muffled protests over the noise, but chose to ignore them.

Alex went through twelve sets of bullets before resting. The worm wasn't moving, but it wasn't dead. He would have mistaken it as that it was scheming or focusing on something else, but that would be too obvious. As he loaded his gun once more, he looked over his shoulder in the direction the worm seemed to be facing in and saw a sight that frightened him. There were three men making their way towards the worm.

They were still a bit away, but they were unprotected. Alex lowered his gun and ran towards the three, waving his arms and shouting for them to run. The three seemed to either not hear him, or chose to ignore him. They started taking out their mobiles and snapping pictures of the worm. This caught the worm's attention. It started going full drive towards the men; the soldiers followed it, still trying to shoot it. Alex followed alongside the worm, trying to shoot its stomach.

What happened in the next few seconds went by so fast; it took a while for everyone to register what actually happened. The worm had reached the boys, and they tried to run away. But it was too late, they had waited too long to move. The worm wrapped its slimy end around the three of them. The team could hear their screams as they were brought closer to the worm's body. Then the worm started to tighten its grip, as if trying to choke them. Slime oozed from the end and covered the men as the screams increased in volume, then slowly, died down, as the paralysis slime did it's work and immobilized their bodies.

As the worm was so focused on its prey, Alex was able to run up in front of it and take out his gun. The worm noticed his presence and tried to knock him out of the way. Alex quickly cocked the handgun and shot. The worm fell to the ground, dead. The bulled had embedded itself right in the middle of the worm's stomach; it's weak spot.

The grip on the three boys was released, and they fell on the ground, not moving a muscle. Abby ran up to them, gloves on her hands, and checked their pulses. The two captains ran over to help their soldiers that were also contaminated with the slime. Alex made his way over to the team, upset and disappointed. Emma went up to him and gave him a hug.

"You were brilliant," she whispered in his ear, trying to cheer him up.

Before he could reply, Abby came back with the status on the boys, though he already knew what they would be.

"They're dead," she said sadly. "All three of them."

Jenny sighed and hung her head. She was very mad at the boys, particularly Lazlo, for not heeding her warning early on. If they hadn't been so stubborn and just listened! Then she shifted her gaze towards their dead corpses and felt tears form in her eyes. Their bodies were mangled and stretched in a few places; their faces scrunched up and had a look that said "help me, I'm in pain, please help me!" The slime was covering their bodies, giving their pigment a bright, green glow to it. They would probably look like this until they were cleaned of the slime and the paralysis effect withered away.

"Let's get the worm back through the anomaly," said Sarah, snapping Jenny out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, that isn't going to work," said Stephen awkwardly, a bit uneasy on what the reaction would be.

What he got wasn't as bad as he expected, just the entire team glaring at him as if he said he was Father Christmas; perfectly ordinary.

"What do you mean it isn't going to work?" asked Patrick.

"Quite simple, actually," Stephen replied. "The anomaly closed, and last I checked, there weren't any others that appeared here."

"So it came through with you?" asked Alex.

"That's the thing," said Stephen. "There wasn't a worm in that room when I died, and there was only one anomaly that opened."

"Then how did the worm come through?" asked Nicole.

"There could have been an anomaly when the worm came through, then it closed, and then another one appeared that led to the warehouse," said Connor.

"But we would have known," pointed out Emma. "The AHDs and the ADD alerts us when and where an anomaly's closed; new technology."

"Then why didn't we hear it?" Nicole asked Jenny.

Jenny had brought an AHD with her on the mission, and so far had it with her the entire time. She took the ADD out of her pocket and studied it for a moment. She then clicked a button and the device played a small, beeping tune.

"The volume was off," she said as she sent a glare towards Connor, who threw his hands up in a surrender pose.

"What?" he asked. "It's not my fault you didn't check the volume!"

Becker and Fowler came back to the group a few minutes later and said that the paralyzed soldiers needed to be transported to the ARC immediately for medical treatment. They left soon after that with all the soldiers. It was then the team decided to take the worm back to the ARC so Cutter could try to work out how it got to the 21st century. Eventually, the team was able to load the worm in the back of one of the trucks and cover it with a tarp. With that, they all left the site and headed back towards the ARC.

"Stephen Hart, welcome to the ARC," announced Patrick as the team started filing into the hub. "Patrick, by the way, pleasure!"

The two men shook hands then Patrick went off to fetch Cutter. He had called ahead of time to warm him about Stephen, but being the stubborn git Cutter was, wouldn't believe Patrick.

"Captain Becker," said Becker, shaking Stephen's had. "Head of Security, or at least in 2010—" They had filled Stephen in about the 2010 team going through an anomaly and ended up getting stuck in 2032. They also briefly told him about Cutter's death, but didn't go into great detail on that subject. "—and this is my co-captain Raymond Fowler."

Fowler gave Stephen a nod, which he returned. Stephen then turned to the younger team mates.

"Emma, great pleasure sir," said Emma with a grin that reminded Stephen strangely of Connor, "and this is Nicole, Patrick's twin, and Alex."

Stephen gave a smile to the three. Why Emma hadn't given any of their last names, he didn't know, but decided against pondering on that subject. It wasn't all that important. Next, he was introduced to Danny Quinn, the other team leader, and finally Sarah Page.

Sarah, in Stephen's mind, seemed awfully familiar when he looked at her properly; almost too familiar. Even the name seemed to ring a distant bell. She was gorgeous, and apparently had the brains as well. He gave her a smile, more genuine then the ones he gave the rest of the team. He felt his feet carry him towards her, not against his will, it just surprised him. He introduced himself personally, as did her and they shook hands. Stephen then kissed her hand lightly as any gentlemen would do, secretly savoring the feel of her soft skin on his lips.

Suddenly, he realized why she seemed so familiar. It hit him as he turned around to leave a flustered Sarah. He had wondered why she seemed so familiar; why her name seemed so familiar. Oh yes, he remembered her now. The question was, though, did she remember him?

Just as Stephen turned around to ask Sarah the question he was dying to ask, he heard his name being called from behind him. Stephen quickly turned around; completely missing the dagger glares Becker was giving him, and came face to face with Nick Cutter.

Deciding it would be best to leave the two to catch up on their own, Patrick signaled for his team to make their way out of the hub. Nicole nodded and started to head up towards Lester's office, Fowler led a very pissed Becker (though he was doing a good job not showing it) towards the medical bay to check on the soldiers. Patrick headed towards his office and Alex and Emma headed for the break room

Alex, so far, had been doing a good job keeping in all of the anger that was boiling inside of him. Emma noticed he was slightly tenser than usual and asked if he was alright once they reached the break room. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"No, I'm not okay," he said through his teeth as calmly as possible.

This got Emma's attention. She swiftly stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Three people died today," he said, not daring to make eye contact with Emma. "I was right there, I could have saved them! I was too slow and now three soldiers could be permanently paralyzed."

There was a slight pause before Alex added on last part to his rant.

"I should have done better."

"But you saved the whole team as well as all those other people at the site, remember?"

"You could have died too," he added, guilt spilling from his words like a waterfall. "If Stephen didn't come through, you could have ended up like the soldiers, or Lazlo!"

"But that didn't happen," Emma reminded him. "I'm right here in front of you, alive!"

Alex sighed, still not quite satisfied with the outcome today. Emma knew he would be like this for a little while, but he just had to realize you can't save everyone every single time.

"You did brilliantly," she added before letting go of Alex and heading out of the break room and towards her office.

The reunion between Cutter and Stephen had gone smoothly. The team supposed it could have gone worse. Cutter, wanting to examine the worm, had it brought up to his office. There, he, Stephen, Connor, and Abby were having a private meeting.

"This wasn't in the ware-house," concluded Cutter. "Unless that wasn't where you came from."

"I'm pretty sure it was," said Stephen. "A future predator was about to get me, so I fell backwards, saw a bright light, hit my head on the ground, and then opened my eyes to see I was in a storage room."

"That's where Jenny said the anomaly was," said Abby, "and we've already concluded that it wasn't two separate anomalies, because the detector would have a record of that."

Cutter took a moment to let the information sink into his brain as he surveyed all the options. There was basically no way that Stephen and the creature came from two separate anomalies, but the worm wasn't in Leek's Petting Zoo of Deadly Prehistoric Creatures.

"Let's examined the worm a bit," said Cutter. "Maybe it came through an anomaly into the warehouse, and then followed Stephen to this time. At least we can figure out where it came from."

Cutter and Stephen made their way over to the worm and slowly took off the tarp that covered it. The skin of the worm was still covered in thick slime, but it didn't seem to be producing any more since the worm died. Cutter, with a pair of heavy gloves on his hands, scooped up a bit of slime and started to examine it closely.

"Fascinating," he said, as he put the green goop into a test tube. He carefully screwed on the lid and placed it on his desk. "Connor, do you have the archives ready?"

Connor hit a few keys on the laptop and told Cutter that everything was ready. As Cutter and Stephen described the creature aloud, Connor typed feverishly, making sure he noted of everything they said. When they finished, Connor pressed enter and was shocked to see what the archives came up with.

"Cutter," said Connor slowly. "Nothing showed up."

When Cutter turned around to face Connor, Connor and Abby were surprised to see understandment in his already amused eyes.

"That means it doesn't exist," said Cutter, smiling and getting quite excited.

"How's that possible?" asked Abby. "It's right in front of us. How can it not exist?"

"This has already happened," said Cutter, while standing up to full height. "That creature from the mission last week; I couldn't find any record of it anywhere. Apparently it never existed as well. I thought it was just a one-time coincidence at first, but oh no. There are no coincidences anymore."

"It would make the job too easy," said Stephen.

"But how do we explain this?" asked Abby. "How is this possible?"

For the first time in many, many years, Nick Cutter had no idea where to start.

Captain Fowler walked down the corridor to Emma's office, her journal in hand. He had just finished looking though the drawings, but found something that caught his eye. He knocked on her door three times and walked in to see her surrounded in a few piles of paperwork that looked as if it had been untouched.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked.

Emma nodded and walked around her desk to meet him.

"I just finished looking though your journal. Great drawings, but I saw something that caught my eye."

Emma, catching on to what Fowler was getting on to, slightly tensed up as she watched him flip through the pages of the thick book. Once Fowler found the page he was looking for, he gave the book to Emma.

"I would know this creature anywhere."

What Emma saw in front of her was the one drawing in the entire journal she had completed; the one she finished on that night in Orlando. But there was something else about this particular sketch. She had drawn it in three forms; two legs, four legs, and no legs. The creature had eyes bugged out like a fish's on the sides of its pointed head. It had a human nose and mouth, but fish-like ears and gills on the side of its throat. It had huge muscular arms, but at the ends of the fingers were claws, not nails. Its legs looked human, except for the claws on its toes. There was also a close up sketch of its sharp, canine-like teeth off to the side of the page.

"An aquadorectasarus," Fowler stated, "or the creature that appeared the day we found Cutter."

Emma couldn't meet Fowler's piercing gaze. She was too embarrassed. She had been caught. She closed the journal and placed it on her desk, not turning back around.

"Why did you tell me, Em?" he asked, taking a step closer to her and feeling bad that she had been hiding this from hi…the team.

"I didn't know how to explain it," said Emma truthfully, voice cracking from the team formation in her eyes. "I mean, a creature that you make up and knows doesn't exist comes through an anomaly? You try to explain that!"

Fowler took a few moments to let Emma calm down before answering.

"I can't," he said, "but you still could have told me. I wouldn't have ripped your hand off."

"But I wasn't sure. For all I know, you could have not believed me and assumed that I was planning all of this! I don't want that."

Fowler felt nothing buy sympathy. He walked up so that he was right behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her frame. He placed his chin on top of her head.

"I would never abandon you like that," he said. "Never on my own accord. We need tell the others. They deserve to know, and might be able to help us out. Just the twins, Alex and Stevie, though."

Emma nodded while saying "okay" then the two set out to find the others, together. They walked out of her office, and Fowler swiftly laced his fingers with her. Emma smiled slightly and leaned in a bit closer to him. As they walked down the corridor to the hub, though a frightening thought suddenly hit Emma.

"I haven't seen Stevie all day," she said.

Fowler thought for a moment before concluding that he hadn't either. The two looked at each other, releasing each other's hands before dashing into the hub. Seeing that Stevie wasn't there, they took to the break room. Emma checked the chair Stevie always sat in, only to see it empty. Only a blanket and a book on Egyptology lay on its leather cover.

"Maybe she went home," suggested Fowler.

"If she did, her coat would still be in her office."

They then ran out of the break room and headed into the direction of Stevie's office, getting weird glares from some of the lab assistants. Stevie's office was located near the armory, but when they got there, they found the door locked.

"Stevie, open up, it's Emma!" shouted Emma though the door.

There was no reply.

"I got it," said Fowler as he stepped away from the door.

He got a running start and was able to kick open the door. The two went barging in, only to find the lights off. Emma reached for the switch and instantly the room was illuminated with a bright light. Once their eyes were able to adjust, they were able to focus on the sight in front of them.

The office still seemed to be in order. It was neat and organized as always. Emma looked around and found Stevie's coat on the back of her chair.

"Well, she's still here," said Emma, also spotting Stevie's shoes near her desk.

"Why was the door locked then?" asked Fowler.

Emma strolled over to Stevie's desk and picked up a folded piece of paper. As she read it, her eyes got really big and her hands started to shake slightly.

"What is it?" asked Fowler

Emma slowly folded the note back up and placed it on Stevie's desk. She slowly made her way back around the desk and stopped herself in front of Fowler. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes, her eyes sparkling with tear build-up.

"Stevie's disappeared," she said, almost in a whisper.

* * *

**Okay, so a super long chapter should make up for not updating right? So NOW Stephan's back as well, and seems to have something for Sarah. What will this do to the Secker relationship I had going? Did you like how I had that IPod quote in the beginning? Yeah, only realized it just now :P. Also, Jenny is getting worried about what might happen between her and Cutter. Lazlo is finally gone, but did I have to make him die? And, yes, Stevie's disappeared. A LOT happened in about 7000 words. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and really appreciate it when you guys tell me what you thought of the chapter. So please do. Thanks for reading!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Part I

**Hey guys, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever. I swear I am. I just haven't had time lately to type up this chapter and post it. Let me tell you, this isn't the entire chapter (hence, why it's so short), it's what I've been able to type up before I have to leave (going to Florida tomorrow). So, I hope you enjoy part one and I'll have part two up on Friday, promise!**

**"-And get a haircut!" ~Becker 4.1

* * *

**

Connor sat in his office, door locked, and lights out. His eyes were glued to his computer screen as he tried to crack the code to get into the archives. It had been changed in the past twenty-two years he "skipped." To be honest, thought, he had no idea what the password could be. He didn't know Emma well enough.

The only reason Connor was trying to get into the archives was to quench his suspicion. He was suspicious about this "new team" and who they really were. He had been a bit curious when he and the rest of his team arrived in the year 2032, but decided to let it slide. Now that one of the members was apparently missing, he decided to do a bit of digging. To be quite frank, he was surprised no one else from 2010 decided to do this before him. The team knew absolutely nothing about the new team, but, then again it felt like he does know them

"Let's see," Connor murmured to himself as he thought of different passwords that could work in this situation. He had already tried "Abby Temple", but that was a fail. What else could he try?

Connor tried the names of his pre-historic pets, random Star Warz and Doctor Who characters, and random places in the world he just liked the name of. None of these worked. He was about to give up and try asking Emma to give him access, when a sudden thought hit him. When he make that one password "Abby Temple", he was thinking about what he wanted his future to be. Maybe that was how this password was as well. It was just a random little thought, but it made a small connection, and it could work.

Connor started to think. He was getting married, so no wonder "Abby Temple" didn't work. What was another plan of his in the future…Nobel Prize? No, too obvious. Dream job? No, he already had it. Family...that might work. He had always wanted two kids, a boy and a girl. _Names, what would he name them, if he did have them? Obviously Luke for the boy, but what for the girl? _Connor thought for a second, but then the answer became obvious. He looked down at the ring on his necklace and smiled. _Emma, that'll be the girl's name. Emma Abigail Temple, named after her mother, and deceased aunt. _

Deciding to try these two names, Connor typed "Luke and Emma" into the password bar. Once he clicked the enter key, the screen turned green and he was given access to the archives. Connor smiled and started looking up the names of the new team. To start, he looked up Stevie's file. He quickly found it towards the top of the list and clicked on it. He didn't have to get past the name to figure out who she was.

"_Stephanie Jennifer Becker_," murmured Connor. "_Born on _Youngest daughter of Hilary Becker and Sarah Becker (nee Page.) _Haha, not at this rate, apparently."

Connor did see what happened earlier in the day between Stephen and Sarah. As far as he knew, Becker had been avoiding the two all day to spare from further embarrassment. Next, Connor decided to look up the twins, knowing that Stevie and Alex were siblings. When Connor looked at the two's files, he wasn't surprised at what he found.

"_Nicole Claudia and Patrick Daniel Quinn, Born on May_, 2011; Twins of Daniel Quinn and Jennifer Quinn (nee Lewis). _Of course they're Danny and Jenny's kids," he laughed. "I can't believe I didn't see that sooner."

He learned that Captain Fowler was a captain-in-training to Captain Hilary Becker, just in case something happened to him, and that the Lester now was James Lester's son (well, he knew that). There was just one name Connor had yet to look up, and he had a feeling he knew what he was going to find. He found he filed more towards the bottom on the ARC employee list, and read it carefully.

_Name: Emma Abigail Temple_

_Age: 16_

_DOB: 29/10/15_

_Daughter/Son to: Connor Temple and Abigail Temple (nee Maitland)_

_Sibling to: Luke Nicolas Temple_

Though Connor was expecting it, he couldn't help but feel like he was going to faint when he read it. He had a family! In twenty-two years, he would be happily married to the love of his life and have two kids. Of course, that is if he made it back to 2010 before the wedding, but technically he already did…right?

Connor felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt his chest tighten as tears started to form in his eyes. He tore his eyes away from the screen for the first time in what seemed like ages and let the tears fall. They were not tears of grief or sorrow; they were tears of joy, but also anxiety. How was he supposed to tell Abby? Should he tell Abby? Should he tell anybody? Connor had no idea what to do.

_Saturday July 24, 2010; 10:00 a.m._

Patrick had called an argent meeting to discuss Stevie's disappearance. Lester had everyone in his office right at ten and the six immediately started discussion. They started by having Emma read Stevie's farewell note aloud.

"_I don't even know how to explain this, but it's been happening since early this morning. I seem to slowly be disappearing. I don't know what the cause is, but all that's left as I write this is my head and right am arm and hand, and even that's slowly starting to go. _

_My door is locked so that you don't see me in this state. I don't know what's going to happen to me once I'm all gone. Just make sure Alex stays in line and explain the story to mum and dad…if they ever come back. _

_Love you all,_

_Stevie"_

"So, she was disappearing into thin air?" asked Patrick, not sure if he even believe what he was saying.

"That's what it sounds like," said Emma, taking her seat in-between Fowler and Alex. Across from them were Nicole and Patrick, and at the head of the table was Lester.

"What do you think caused it?" asked Fowler. "I mean, people don't just go disappearing into thin air every day!"

"No, they don't," spat Alex darkly.

Everyone cautiously shifted their gaze towards him. Yes, they were expecting him to be upset that his sister disappeared, but it still shocked them to hear him talk in such a tome. Emma rested her hand on his arm for reassurance, which seemed to help a bit.

"Among other matters," said Lester, changing the subject, "let me remind you that we now have two men, supposedly dead for years, miraculously return from the dead. Any smart science theory that can explain this?"

"No, this is completely out of our field," said Emma. "Why this is happening, I haven't a clue."

"But there's got to be some sort of explanation," argued Nicole. "There always is!"

"Not in this case," noted Alex, sounding a bit more like himself. "There isn't always a logical explanation. It'd make the job too easy."

"That is true," said Emma. "What do you suppose we do?"

Silence filled the office, for nobody had any ideas. They were clueless, and needed help.

"Do you think anything with them coming back's got to do with Stevie disappearing?" asked Alex suddenly. "Nick and Stephen, that is."

"It might," said Emma.

Suddenly, Nicole got an idea. It was a logical explanation for Stevie disappearing, and it was something that was caused by Stephen Hart coming back.

"Remember Stephen flirting with Sarah?" she asked.

"How can I forget?" asked Alex, shuttering at the thought of another man with his mother.

"Well, first off, Stephen was never suppose to come back, so the fact that he did make Stevie start to disappear."

Patrick caught on quickly and continued on with Nicole's explanation.

"So when the two actually came into contact, it messed up the timelines. For some reason, the two seeing each other must contribute to Sarah never marrying Becker."

"I bet," said Emma, "that the moment Stephen kissed Sarah's hand, Stevie was gone, completely."

"We can check the CCTVs," suggested Fowler.

"That's a good idea," said Patrick. "Emma and Alex can go check them."

Emma got up from her seat and started to head towards the door. Fowler, though, got up as well and was walking right behind her. He stopped her just before she could reach for the handle.

"What?" she asked.

"Isn't there something you want to tell the team?" he asked.

"No," said Emma quickly, as she tried to dodge Fowler and get out of his grip. But Fowler pulled her back towards him, preventing her to go any farther. Emma was now turned so that she was right in front of Fowler, their faces only inches apart.

"Emma," he said seriously, his eyes piercing into hers.

Emma stared back, trying to take control over the situation, but had no luck. _Damn soldier super-powers. _She finally sighed in defeat and took a step away from Fowler and towards the team.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," she said, "and I think this can sort of help us explain what's been going on lately."

Fowler was right by her side, and took her hand into his as a sign of support. Emma had no idea why, but this action made her feel stronger. She didn't feel like it was just her telling the team about the relation between her drawings and the recent unknown creatures. She no longer felt alone on her secret. Fowler handed Emma her journal (how he had it, she didn't know) and she took a deep breath. She could do this.

Stephen walked out of the tea room with a cup in his left hand. He sipped it slowly as he thought about the previous day. Something had happened he would have never thought would happen in a hundred years. He met up with Sarah Page again.

Again? One would ask, and he would reply yes. It had been a few years, but he remembered her. She hadn't really changed a bit; she was still the same woman he once loved. Yes, he loved her then, and possibly still did. One could never truly forget their first love…

Stephen had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice where exactly his feet were taking him. He found himself in the doorway of a pretty big research room. He stepped inside and saw that most of the room was filled with a bunch of flexible rods in any which-way possible; loops, arches, or just straight upright.

As Stephen traveled through the room further, he found that there was an adjoining room to the one he was currently in. He turned to his left and saw there was an archway leading to another room right in front of him. It was a lab with tables, stools, computers, and big machines. Right in the center of the room, sitting on a stool and flipping through a research book was the person he had just been thinking about.

Slowly, Stephen made his way over to Sarah and tapped on her shoulder. She took her gaze off her book and casted it up towards Stephen, who smiled nervously.

"Hey," he said, trying not to make it sound obvious he was shaking on the inside.

"Hi," said Sarah sweetly.

"_Damn,_" thought Stephen. He looked around anxiously, trying to find something to start a conversation. "Tea?" he asked, holding his cup out to her.

Sarah glanced at the cup and laughed slightly.

"Thanks, but it seems you've already taken the pleasure of drinking it before you came in."

Stephen looked into his cup and cursed softly in his mind. He had drunk it all.

"Right," he said simply, as he placed the cup on the end of the lab table.

He could feel Sarah's gaze on his as he did so, but once he looked up, she was already buys with her work and blushing slightly. Stephen couldn't help it any longer he had to know if she remembered. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sarah beat him to it.

"Sorry," she said, "but you look awfully familiar. I know your name's Stephen, but I didn't catch your last name."

Stephen gulped. This could either turn out really good, or really bad.

"Hart," he answered carefully.

Sarah's eyes got really big when she was told this. She slowly made her way towards Stephen and placed her hand on his cheek. Stephen learned into the contact, savoring the touch.

"Stephen Hart?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly from disbelief.

"It's me," he said, smiling at her.

Sarah, though, had a different reaction. She quickly removed her hand from Stephen's face like it was made of metal just simmering in a fire. She took a few steps back, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What happened?" she asked him. "You just stopped calling, out of the blue. I thought something happened to you! I was frantic! It wasn't until my second year at University that I was fully healed. You left me Stephen!"

"I'm sorry," whispered Stephen, truly upset at this situation. "I'm so, so sorry. I got caught up in stuff and just…forgot."

Of course, that wasn't true. It was his second year at University and Sarah was just finishing up high school. He had been contacting Sarah ever since he left her, but there was something else happening at Central Metropolitan University and that was Helen Cutter. Helen, his former teacher, had always been a distraction. She believed in the same things he did; that humans were destroying the world. They became very close, and then one thing led to another, and…well….

Stephen mentally shook himself out of his thoughts, not wanting to dote on his painful past any longer. He blinked a few tears back, and looked at Sarah once more. She was fiddling with her bracelets, and seemed to be very interested in them.

"I have a boyfriend now," she said carefully.

Stephen couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. So he wasn't expecting to get Sarah back, but there still was a spot in his heart that still longed to be with here.

"Oh," was all he could say in the end.

The two stood there in silence for a bit before Stephen took his tea cup and headed off towards the tea room to return it. Sarah said nothing back, and he couldn't blame her. After all the two had been through, the way he treated her while he was at University was unacceptable.

* * *

**So what do you think? I purposefully didn't elaborate on Stephen and Sarah's past. I'll all be explained in further detail later on. I'm sorry if this is too short. I tried to make it so that I could update before I left. PLEASE REVIEW! I really do live on those things. Plus, they'll make me more motivated to update on Friday. **

**~Logan ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

**HELLO PRIMEVALIANS! Goodness, it has been a while, hasn't it? I'm guessing this story has become a "monthly updated" one, which it hopefully won't continue to be...hopefully. Anyways, here is part 2 to chapter 9! I would like to thank every one of my reviewers/alerters/favoriters/readers-who-I-don't-know-about. You all are awesome, and I hope that this story is at least half-way descent. **

**Anyways, on a really quick note, if you also like Doctor Who, and have seen the "Death of the Doctor" Sarah Jane Adventures episode, I just posted a Primeval/Sarah Jane Adventures One-shot that revolves around a certain Primeval character...So check that out if you're interested. **

**So, anyways...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"So, the impossibly Fascinating, yet extremely dangerous brut you found last week was a drawing you created?" asked Lester. "Well, if we learned that sooner at least some of this big jumbled mess would be fixed."

"Aquadorectasaurus," corrected Emma, "and yes, I created it."

"Splendid, a new genius child to brag about to the press; now we have to put you into custody."

"No!" responded everyone else.

"We already lose someone from our team," said Patrick, "and I'm not about to make it two."

"And besides," said Nicole, "Emma said it was only her completed creatures that we've seen, and the aquadorectasaurus is the only one she's completed so far in that journal."

"And I've already decided not to complete any more until this problem is solved."

"Oh, very well," said Lester dryly. "Just so long as you don't complete any more creatures, because trust me, if you do, the consequences will be dire; not to mention the entire Earth would go into a screaming panic and I would probably lose my job…"

"One more thing," said Patrick. "If you ask me, I think Cutter needs to be involved with all of this. With Stevie disappearing and the drawings coming to life, he may be able to help us."

"I stills ay its risky," said Alex, sounding as if nothing would change his mind.

"Come on, Alex. We need to do this. Just think about it, what could it hurt if we tell just one more person?"

Alex sighed, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and thought for a moment. He really didn't want to do this, but deep inside, he knew Patrick was right. He finally nodded his head, agreeing at last. Patrick then went off to fetch Cutter while the rest of the team stayed put.

Lester sat by himself in a corner, thinking to himself. Seeing the team so close to their family made him think of his. As a boy, he thought he had the best family in the world. His parents were getting along perfectly; his dad at the ARC (though, he didn't know at the time) and his mum teaching at a preschool. He had two older brothers and an older sister; James the second, Brenda, and Stewart. James II went onto being a high school history teacher, and Brenda became a lawyer. Stewart was closest to him, his other siblings being over five years older than him. They were only twenty months apart, and they did everything together. So when Stewart died when Lester was twelve, he took it harder than the rest of his family.

His other siblings were in college and high school, and with his parents both having full-time jobs; Lester couldn't help but feel alone. Incredibly alone. He would come home from school, and there would be nobody there. His mom would come home around five, and start to make dinner. His sister, who was in high school at the time, came home and went straight to her room to do who knows what. His father was always at work, and would come home at random times in the night.

Nobody in the Lester family knew what an impact Stewart's death made on him, because Timothy Lester kept everything to himself. It took months of seeing a psychiatrist to help him get over the death, and even more months to finally open up to his parents. Those had been hard times.

So watching Alex Becker go through his sister's disappearance brought back memories of Lester mourning the loss of Stewart. He knew what Alex was going through. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes, but quickly blinked them back He couldn't show weakness at work. What would his father think? He was a Lester for god's sake. He had a reputation to keep up!

Nicole was watching Lester as he sat in the corner of the conference room—all alone. She saw the tears well up in his eyes as he looked off into the distance, probably in deep though. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor man. The stress of the job was probably getting to him. Nicole slowly sat up from her chair was walked over to her boss. She sat down in front of him, and took his hands into hers. Instantly, Lester snapped back to reality and laid his eyes on her. Nicole couldn't help but blush slightly, but hid it as soon as it came.

"I'm fine," Lester said, looking at Nicole, as if answering her unspoken question.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing him one bit. "The stress of the job gets to us all; believe me, I've been there."

"It's not that," he whispered, his gaze not leaving her.

One look into those eyes, her warm, brown eyes made him crack. He explained his family to her, the pressure of being successful in school because of his older siblings, his brother's painful death, and Nicole listened. She listened to every word he said until he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"My whole life, I've been expected to do so many things! That's why I took this job at the ARC; to get away. But then there were the expectations and reputations my father made of being "static with a dry sense of humor." I guess that sort of how I am, but not all the time. I just feel as if I have this image I need to keep up."

Nicole wrapped her arms around Lester and pulled him into a hug, which helped him relax a bit. He brought his arms around her waist as well and hugged back, savoring the contact between them. He cared for this woman greatly, but it was really hard to hide the fact from himself. He just wished he could be there for her as much as she was for him.

When the two broke their hug, their hands joined once again, and he grasped hers tightly, not wanting to let go. That moment, Lester felt was a good time to, perhaps, tell her his feeling. Or just ask her out for a drink, if anything.

"Nicole," he said, but quickly got cut off by the door to the Conference Room opening and Patrick announcing his presence.

"The great and noble Patrick has entered the room," he said nobly, but no one turned around to greet him. "And look who has decided to grace us with his presence."

This got everyone's attention. They all turned towards Patrick to see that he indeed had another person with him. It was a man, about twenty, with light brown hair that stuck up slightly in random places. He also had hazel eyes; a mixture of blue and brown. Emma was the first to recognize him.

"Luke," she screamed as she ran up to the man and jump-hugged him.

The man laughed and hugged Emma back.

"Hey Em!" he exclaimed. "Ah, it's been forever!"

Luke then let go of Emma, and she dropped to the floor.

"I thought you were at Brown," she said.

"Well," said Luke, sitting down on a near-by chair. "I just finished my term and got my exam results back last week. Then, I decided to drop by and give you guys a hand at the ARC. I think you guys might need me a little more than my textbooks do."

"Luke, mum and dad said to stay at University!" scolded Emma. "You didn't have to come back."

"But I wanted to," he said, "and besides, I signed up for classes starting in January. If mum and dad aren't back by then…we'll see. Let's just not worry about that now."

Emma nodded and took a seat next to her older brother. Luke was then introduced, or re-introduced with the rest of the team. The only members he didn't know were Captain Fowler and Lester. He shook both the men's hands respectively. When he got to Nicole, though, he picked her up and spun her around, with caused her to giggle. Lester watched this scene, a bit angry at what was going on.

"How have you been?" Luke asked and he set Nicole down.

"Good," she responded. "Chasing dinosaurs and fighting the PR while you hide behind books! Never thought I'd see the day."

Luke laughed and shook his head. He was glad to be home.

Becker had locked himself in the armory all day, trying to avoid everyone. He didn't really want to put up with Sarah being mad at Stephen flirting with her the other day and didn't want to put up with everyone in the ARC asking him about it. It was completely embarrassing! Oh well, he had his guns to occupy him. He did love his guns.

As he picked up a machine gun and looked it over, he wondered what would happened if he "accidentally" shot Stephen with it. He could easily erase the security camera footage and could cover up the whole mishap quite easily. Becker shook his head at the thought and put down the gun. Stephen wasn't a bad guy; he just didn't know what happened after he died. Becker wasn't mad at Sarah either; she had just been a witness to the action and couldn't have done anything about it. Though, he could have at least slapped him with the other hand. That would have been a sight he wouldn't want to miss.

Meanwhile, Emma and Fowler were sitting at a lab table in the hug and planning something very special; Alex's birthday! It was coming up fast, and they were planning a surprise party. Originally, it was going to be Stevie and Emma planning, but taking in current events, Fowler decided to step in and help.

As Emma tried to explain the difference between yellow and white cake to Fowler, they were approached by Danny Quinn, who was looking very worried.

"Have you guys seen Jenny?" he asked. "I can't find her, and I'm getting worried. The only times she doesn't talk to me for this long is when she's trying to avoid me.

"Sorry Danny," said Emma. "We'll tell her you're looking for her though."

Danny nodded then walked through the double doors, into the corridor that led to the armory. The two watched him leave, and out of the corner of their eyes saw Jenny enter the hub.

"Something's going on between them," observed Emma.

"Why do you say that?" asked Fowler, as he continued through the party catalogue in front of him.

"_He's such a bloke," thought Emma. _"It's obvious, isn't it?" she said aloud. "Jenny's nervous about Cutter being there, so she's starting to second guess herself and her choices."

"I'm sorry," said Fowler, finishing off the catalogue. "I don't watch soap operas every day, and why would Jenny be nervous."

"I read," responded Emma, "and for those who haven't done their background check on the ARC, I'll fill you in. Jenny had feelings for Cutter before he died, but wasn't sure if Cutter liked her because of the whole "Claudia Brown" incident, I'm sure you've heard of that story." Fowler nodded. "So anyways, Jenny has obviously never truly gotten over her feelings for Cutter, and she doesn't want Danny to notice and leave her."

"So the ARC background history is like one big soap-opera, and that's what you read," clarified Fowler, trying to hide a smile as he teased Emma.

Emma sighed, rolled her eyes, and slammed her head on the table in front of her.

"You are impossible," she groaned.

"I know," shrugged Fowler, "but you know I'm just teasing right?" Emma stayed silent. "Right?" Fowler asked again, a bit panicked at what Emma's response would be.

"I'm just teasing you," she said, sitting up properly.

Fowler cracked a smile, and the two got back to work on planning Alex's party. As the two looked through numerous decoration magazines, the two continued to talk.

"So when's your birthday?" he asked, as he flipped through the magazine quickly.

"October 29th," Emma responded. "I'll be seventeen this year." _*Seventeen? That's it?* _Fowler thought. _*I thought for sure she was at least eighteen!* _"What about you?" Emma asked. "Is it coming up soon?"

"Actually, it just passed by," said Fowler. "The thirteenth of July." He purposefully left out his age.

Emma, though, didn't seem to notice; for she was too appalled by the fact that Fowler hadn't said anything to her that day. They were at work all day. Why hadn't he said something? She asked him this, and he said it had slipped his mind. Not quite believing his reply, she nodded and continued on with planning. Fowler, however, didn't go back to work right away. He pretended to be looking through a cake design magazine, but instead was stealing side-glances of Emma. He was doing a good job of covering them up for a while, but got caught within the first five minutes when Emma said,

"I can see you doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked, trying to get out of being caught

Emma just rolled went back to her magazine. Fowler stood up, about to leave, but whispered something into Emma's ear before he did so. It was soft, and Emma laughed when Fowler finished. He smiled, pleased with his work, as he walked away to his office.

Danny was finally able to catch up with Jenny as she was leaving her office to give Lester the paperwork from the last mission. She heard him approaching, and tried to escape without him noticing, but Danny blocked Jenny's escape route with his arm.

"Jen, we need to talk," he said simply.

"Okay," said Jenny, pretending that nothing was wrong. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Jenny, you've been acting weird ever since Cutter came from the supposed dead. What's going on?"

When Jenny didn't answer or even look at Danny in the eye, Danny grabbed he arms, not too tightly, and tried to get her to look at him.

"Jen, you're scaring me. This isn't you. I'm not sure what's going on or how to help unless you tell me why you're avoiding me."

Jenny slowly looked up and met his gaze. She saw nothing but love, worry, and concern in his eyes. With a deep breath, she found the courage to tell him.

"Danny, I'm not sure if I told you this or not, but I use to have feelings for Nick Cutter. Feelings that I'm afraid to have come back just because he's back and cause you do leave me, which I don't want to happen either, but I—"

Danny shushed Jenny from a further ramble but putting his index finger ever so lightly on her lips. Jenny looked at Danny once again, and was surprised to see that his expression didn't change.

"Jen, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's no way you're getting rid of me. That is, unless you kill me, but I don't want to give you any ideas," he teased.

Jenny cracked a small smile and Danny rested his forehead on Jenny's, leaving almost no space in-between their faced. He said the next bit in a hushed voice, which sent shivers down Jenny's spine.

"And even if you did mess up, I would always be there for you. I love you, Jen, and there's nothing that could ever change that."

Danny closed whatever space was between him and his wife and kissed her deeply. Jenny didn't hesitate, and kissed him back with the same amount of love and passion. Danny conjured every feeling for Jenny he could and released it in the kiss. It was as if he was telling her "I've got you, and I'm never letting you go." Now, this kiss hadn't been like the kisses the couple had shared lately. This was like the one they shared on their wedding night after they had gone home.

Deciding that it would be best not to share a snog in the middle of the hallway, Jenny reached behind her and twisted the handle to her office door. The door swung open and the two stepped inside. Jenny threw her reports for Lester aside as Danny kicked the door shut with his foot. Nothing matter at that moment then the two of them, together.

Connor was, like many other workers at the ARC today, locked in his office. He needed time to think after what happened the previous day. He had been wondering whether or not to tell anybody what he found. He had almost Abby when she came in to give him some tea. Luckily, he was able to refrain himself from doing so.

Just the thought of him being a father was so overwhelming. He was wondering why he had made such a connection with Emma earlier on. _Should he confront her with the situation? Or maybe Lester would be better to tell…UGH_! Connor's brain was literally swimming in questions.

What finally did get Connor out of his train of thought, and even out of his office, was when he heard an alarm go off in the ARC. Though, this wasn't the usually anomaly alarm; it was unfamiliar to him. That is, of course, until he heard Patrick yell "FIRE!" in a panicked scream all through the hallways. Unsure of what to do, for there had never really been a fire at the ARC before, Connor raced off towards the hub.

Apparently, that's what everyone else in the building thought as well. The hub was crowded with confused workers not sure where exactly to go.

"Don't worry," announced Lester from his balcony. "It's just a fire drill. The minister wants us doing one every week from now on."

"Why the hell does he want us to do that?" asked Patrick from somewhere in the mass of people.

The rest of the workers in hub broke out into questions as well, which caused another loud wave of noise.

"SHUT IT!" roared Lester, sounding quite lion-like. This got everyone quiet again, and their attention once again went to Lester. "Thank you," he said while straightening his tie. "Exit through the front. Then line up so I can do roll call to make sure we have no one straggling behind. "

Once Lester finished speaking, the entire facility of workers made a mad rush to the exit, trying to push their way to the front.

"You'd thin they've never been in a fire drill before," mumbled Lester as he picked up a list of the workers and leisurely made his way down the ramp.

"Well," announced Lester once he reached the workers as he looked at a stopwatch in his hand. "It took you lot thirteen minutes and forty-seen seconds to get out of the building. To say I'm "impressed" would be the complete opposite of what I was going to say, which is "we need to take a 'how to get out of a government facility safely in case of a fire' class."

The entire staff groaned. Even the soldiers were caught rolling their eyes at the idea of taking a class on fire drills. Lester looked shocked at the response.

"Lucky for you lot, I was joking!" he stated. "Now let's see if we have everybody. If not, and this was a real fire, then it'll be a lot of bloody paperwork."

After going through the list, it became known that Danny and Jenny Quinn didn't manage to make it out of the building yet.

"Where the hell are those two love birds?" asked Lester.

"We're here," shouted Danny as he and Jenny breathlessly made their way to the rest of the facility workers.

The state that the two were in surprised the team greatly. Danny's hair was even more messy, if possible, his shirt was wrinkly and seemed to be put on hastily, and his earns were unzipped. Jenny, on the other hand, also had messy hair and wrinkled clothing. Her blouse also seemed to not be necessarily buttoned up all the way. Jenny blushed as she saw the gaze of the entire staff on her and her husband. Danny nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, what's up gov?" he asked.

Lester shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not going to ask."

* * *

**So, what did you think of the ending? Hahaha, I couldn't help myself, and it will play an important in a future chapter (if it ever gets published). ANYWAYS, reviews are greatly wanted. I love reviews, and really want to hear what you have to say (even if you hate it, that's fine with me). So, thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYONE! Okay, I know, I haven't updated in forever, but hey, at least I'm updating! I have this chapter and the next done, so I plan on updating again on Friday, but don't hold it against me if I don't. So, I'm basically wrapping up the story, because it's getting to the point where I planned it to end. You'll see why by the end of this chapter :D So, I have nothing else to say except sorry for the delay and ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters. All I own is Emma, Alex, Fowler, Patrick, Nicole, Stevie, Luke, and Lester jr. Oh, and I own the plot line (it's an original Logan-line :P)**

* * *

The team found themselves, the next day, in the same place they were not too long ago. Emma, Alex, Patrick, Nicole, and Lester all sat at a table in the Conference Room, although this time, another man sat with them. Nick Cutter sat at the head of the table, not quite sure what to expect from this meeting. Patrick hadn't told him much when he asked Cutter to meet them this morning.

The seven sat in silence for a while, not exactly sure what they were waiting for. It was Patrick who started.

"You're probably wondering what it is you are doing here," he said, feeling like an interrogation officer.

"I'm guessing that you want my help with something," Cutter replied simply, sounding serious, but a bit dry.

"Professor Cutter," said Lester as he stood from his chair and started to pace around the room. "There is some information we have which we find necessary to share with you, and only you. You have to promise that you won't discuss this meeting with anyone, other than the six in this room."

Cutter nodded, picking up that the situation was probably quite serious if he was the only "visitor" that was learning about this information.

The team all exchanged glances, as if asking each other who should start. It ended up being Emma who turned to face Cutter, trying to find the right words to explain the situation.

"The team…from 2010 that is…they aren't really dead right now," she explained. "They're just…gone…on a mission. They all, including James Lester, went through an anomaly a few months ago."

"Sarah and Connor found a path," explained Patrick, "that they thought could solve a bunch of the mysteries involving the anomalies."

"And there's a reason why a bunch of teenagers too over the organization when they left," continued Emma. "We're not just some random school kids. This job is…in our blood…in a way."

Emma glanced up to see Cutter's expression. His expression was unreadable. She couldn't quite figure what he was thinking, but she did see a hint of amusement in his eyes. Why she did, though, she didn't know.

"Go on," said Cutter calmly, and sounding like he understood. Emma took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

"We are, well…you see—"

"—we're their kids," finished Alex. An uncomfortable silence followed for a few brief seconds, then Alex realized what he said wasn't all the way true and said, "with the exception of Fowler."

To the team's surprise but utter delight, Cutter cracked a smile and chuckled a bit.

"I was expecting that," he explained to the team when he noticed their confused expressions. "Except for Fowler, though, I didn't know where he fit in. I just figured Becker's son, him being a soldier, and him and Alex seeming to be annoyed at each other all the time." This caused the two men to look at each other in shock. They shrugged, and turned back to Cutter who was scanning the team closely. "Alright then, tell me, how does this all work out? Who's the child of whom?"

"Well," started Patrick, "Nicole and I are twins, as you probably already know, and our parents are Danny and Jenny."

"_So that explains Jenny's odd behavior ever since I showed up," _thought Cutter. "That doesn't surprise me," he said aloud. "You two act so much like your father, and Nicole, you look so much like your mother."

Nicole smiled in pride at Cutter's comment. It was Jenny's smile she had as well, Cutter noted as he took one last look at the Quinn twins and turned towards Alex.

"I'm positive you're Sarah's son," he said, "you two share too many of the same interests, and you have a lot of Becker in your appearance."

Alex nodded curtly and gave a small smile. Cutter decided not to bring up Stevie, seeing lately that her brother was still shaken from her disappearance. From what he knew about her, Cutter determined that the girl was like her father; a soldier at heart.

"And that just leaves you," he said, turning towards Emma, "technology know-it all, sci-fi lover, and fingerless gloves. My god, Connor's turned into a girl and lost a few decades."

Alex laughed at Cutter's comment, which earned him a hard elbow to the ribs and a "shut-it" glare from Emma.

"Ah, the classical Abby glare," he laughed.

"You don't seem all that surprised," commented Emma.

"I've picked up a few details here and there," said Cutter. "It's actually pretty obvious when you look at the way you lot act. It also helped that I know five out of the six parents pretty well."

"Does anyone else know?" asked Lester, a bit annoyed that the team obviously hadn't done a good job hiding their identities.

"Not that I know of," said Cutter, "but I can always be wrong."

"And there's something else," said Patrick. "It's about the creature."

"I know, it's not supposed to exist, but I know there's—"

"We know why it came through when it doesn't exist," said Alex, turning his head slightly to look at Emma.

Cutter noticed this movement and looked at Emma as well, confused at the sudden mood change towards her. Emma looked a bit shaken at this, but seemed to know what Alex was talking about.

"Well, you see," she started. "I sort of have this…hobby; I like to draw my own creatures, and the one from last week, when we found you, I drew it. That's why it hasn't been showing up in the archives. It technically doesn't…never did exist."

The team received another surprise from Cutter when they saw his smile, as if saying "it all makes sense now!" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and carefully unfolded it.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked.

Emma recognized it instantly; it was kind of hard to forget. She told Cutter it was the worm that had paralyzed her, killed three officers, and was now in his office.

"Not only that," he said. "But this is the copy of an original drawing, done for a contest in 2025 and it won first prize in the 'All of Great Britain Elementary School Drawing Contest'."

"That's my drawing," said a now dazed Emma.

"It's quite good," said Cutter, looking at the drawing and nodded in approval. "I'm guessing you forgot about it."

"It hasn't been the first thing on my mind lately, no."

"Wait," said Patrick. "If Emma drew both the Aquadorectasaurus and the worm, then that means _all_ of her completed drawings are coming to life; not just the ones she just finished."

"In simple terms, yes," said Cutter. "The only question is, what's causing her drawings to do this. What immense power is out there and how was it created?"

"We don't know," said Nicole.

"Nor do I," said Cutter, as she sat down in his chair and put his head into his hands. "I was hoping you guys had an idea."

_Becker's body was warm against hers as they lied in bed together. She felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around her frame and pull her close. Her back was turned to him. She felt his head lowed towards her neck, and soon felt his lips slowly kissing it. Sarah moaned and turned her head slightly to catch Becker on the cheek. When she did so though, she screamed at the sight in front of her. Stephen Hart look up, confused at Sarah's reaction, which only caused her to scream even louder. _

Sarah awoke with a start to find herself in her office. It took her a few seconds of calming down before she realized what had just happened. _What the hell was that all about? _She thought to herself, her eyes starting to tear up. Not thinking of what consequences might lie ahead, Sarah ran out of her office. Her eyes were so teary that everything seemed a blur around her. Not that she cared. At the moment, she didn't care about where she was going. She just wanted to clear her head.

Meanwhile, Alex was walking down the corridor that led to the room/lab with the matrix in it. Cutter wanted him to study it and see if there was anything it could tell them about Emma's creatures. He wasn't sure what the matrix could tell him, but decided not to question Cutter's ways. As he made a right turn to enter the adjacent hallway, he found himself on the floor; he had run into something hard. Alex pulled himself up to a sitting position to see Sarah on the ground in front of him. He quickly got up from the floor and ran over to help her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeing her teary eyes and hoping he didn't hurt her.

"Yeah," she responded as bravely as she could.

Alex wasn't fooled. He had known his mother all eighteen (almost nineteen) years of his life. She never got this sad, unless it was really bad. As in, if she was heartbroken, like the time she thought Becker, Alex's father, was dead when he got run over by a car. She was depressed for days, and was never quite the same since.

"Would you like to talk about _them_?" he asked, knowing what her discomfort was being caused by.

Sarah's teary eyes made their way to Alex's, and she nodded. Alex helped her off the floor, and led her to the matrix room and the two sat on the floor in the corner.

Luke walked into the ARC hub later on that day. He was visiting with some friends from high school earlier in the day, then decided it best to see if the crew needed help. The first thing he saw was Nicole sitting at one of the tables, filling out paperwork. Her back was turned, and Luke got an idea. He looked to his left where the light switch was and silently turned them off. Nicole's scream was heard, and Luke slowly advanced towards her. When he sensed that Nicole was right in front of him, he slowly placed his hands inches away from her hips. Without any warning, Luke started to tickle Nicole. At first, she screamed but it soon became an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"How you got this job, I'll never know. Your perception is awful!"

"Luke," Nicole shrieked between giggles.

This caused Luke to smile and laugh as well. There little encounter soon ended, though, when the lights in the hub were turned on and the two turned to see Lester standing by the switch. Luke stopped tickling Nicole and stood up straight, trying to avoid eye contact with Lester. Lester raised an eyebrow, and looked very annoyed.

"Sorry…umm…sir," said Luke, turning a bit shy in front of the boss.

"Just don't let it happen again," he said, turning on his heel and heading up the ramp towards his office. Once Lester's door was closed, there was a small paused before Luke turned toward Nicole and asked,

"Is he always like that?"

Nicole laughed and shook her head.

"That's just Lester being…Lester," she said while turning back towards her paperwork.

"He seems pleasant," Luke said sarcastically, as he took the seat next to Nicole.

He was soon off that seat, though, for Nicole had shoved him off for saying what he said. Luke got up eventually and took his next seat across from Nicole. He wasn't in the mood to be on the floor again.

"That wasn't nice," she said, eyes not leaving the paperwork.

"Okay," he said slowly. "He doesn't seem…colorful? With the exception of the occasional ties."

"Better," Nicole said with a small smirk.

The two sat there in silence for a few seconds, Nicole finishing her paperwork and neatly staking it to one side of the table.

"So…" said Luke. "How long have you two been going out?"

Nicole's response was rather calm, which surprised her. Usually, when someone presumed she was going out with someone, she would sharply tell them to shut it. However, this time, she just looked up at Luke, and politely demanded him to tell her why he assumed that she was dating her own boss.

"Well…"he said, thinking over his words carefully. "It just made sense with the way he responded when he found us in the hub…in the dark…with me tickling you…"

"Responded?" asked Nicole.

"Well yeah," responded Luke. "There was obvious anger and annoyance in his tone, probably from turning the lights out, but there was also a big dash of jealousy in the mix. It was the kind a bloke gets when the lady he loves is taken."

Luke saw Nicole's eyes light up when he mentioned the "love" part. _She does like him!_

"But why does he think I'm taken?" she asked, "not saying that I romantically like him or anything." Luke leaned in forward and pointed to himself and Nicole then made a heart shape with his fingers. "But we broke up remember?"

"Oh I do, but I don't think he knows; must not be in our files." Nicole stayed silent, which was very unlike her. "Look, if you like him-"

"I don't!" Nicole exclaimed, her voice cracking indicating that she was indeed lying.

"Nicole, we've known each other for ages, and the only reason we broke up, was because I was going to the states. We can both agree that we've now moved on. You can trust me."

Nicole looked up a Luke and took a deep breath. She truly was nervous about Luke's possible reaction.

"Okay," she said, finally giving in. "You're right, I do fancy him."

"See that wasn't so hard, right?" Luke asked with a smile.

Nicole gave Luke a signature Jenny-smile, thanking him almost. Luke was glad he was able to help. The mood in the area soon lightened, and became more positive. That is, except, for the negative aura coming from up the ramp. Unbeknownst to Luke and Nicole, Lester was watching the two from behind the glass wall of his office.

Lester turned away from the scene in front of him and started to walk towards his desk. He had been too late, or maybe, he never even stood a chance. For all he knew, Luke and Nicole had still been dating, despite of the time difference.

Lester warily sat down in his chair as he surveyed the desk in front of him. He picked up a piece of paper in front of him, but crumbled it up and threw it away once he knew what it was about. It was the confirmation number for a reservation he made for the following Friday. He was planning on asking Nicole out sometime soon; today even. But whatever he had been hoping for was obviously not going to happen.

"So why don't you tell him?" asked Luke. "I mean, he obviously has no idea."

"Don't say that," responded Nicole half-heartedly.

"So you're thinking he doesn't like you?"

"Sort of..."

Luke sighed and got up from his seat. _Damn women_, he thought, _they always make everything so confusing! Is it so hard to go up to a bloke and ask him a simple question?_

"I'm going to check on the others," he said, "but just hear me out. You like him, he really likes you. My advice would be to tell him soon, 'cause he's obviously not going to make the first move."

Nicole smirked, amused at witnessing this side of Luke. She nodded and then watched as her ex-boyfriend left the hub.

Emma walked into the break room, craving a cup of tea. She wanted to clear her mind. So many things seemed to be happening at once, and she was worn out. She quickly filled the killed with water and put it on the stove. It wasn't until then that Emma noticed she wasn't alone. Alex was sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his head in his hands. Emma instantly forgot about the boiling water on the stove next to her and went over to the couch. She sat next to her distressed friend and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Why did he have to hurt her?" asked Alex aloud without looking up.

"I don't know," answered Emma, knowing exactly what her friend was talking about. Even though he didn't show it in front of the team, Alex was really hurting from the whole "Stephen/Sarah/Becker" drama going on, and she didn't blame him. If some random person came to the ARC and started flirting with Connor, Emma would probably puke at the sight.

"It's just not fair," he stated darkly as he rose from his seat and took a few steps forward. "She doesn't deserve this! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why is it happening when it's not supposed to?"

"I don't know," responded Emma sharply, while standing up. "None of us do, but we are trying to figure out why!"

Alex scowled darkly and rose from his seat. He stormed out of the break room, probably towards his office. She wanted to help Alex, but he was just blocking her out, like he usually did. She was worried about him, and just hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. A faint whistle could be heard which brought Emma back down to earth. She absentmindedly went over to the stove and took the kettle off the heater. She quickly prepared her tea, and started to head out of the break room.

As she sipped the drink, Emma couldn't help but worry. Things were not going well. Stephen coming back was causing the present to change, something was causing her drawings to come to life, everyone was a mess, and nobody knew when the team, their parents, was coming back. She was about halfway to her office when she finished her tea. Not wanted to deal with the cup, she placed it on a near-by table and continued walked. However, on her way, she ran into Connor, who was looking quite disturbed. This wasn't like the Connor she knew at all, so it surprised her.

"Hey Con, you okay?" she asked, hoping that whatever Connor was upset about wasn't all that serious.

The man slowly raised his head, tearing his gaze from the floor and resting it upon Emma. There was something in the way he looked at her that obviously wasn't there before. _Oh god_, she thought, _he better not be growing a fancy for me! That would just be awkward, and I would never look at him the same way when he comes back. Wait...it's not a "I fancy you" look.._. The look Connor had was something else. Relief? Angst? She didn't know.

By now, Connor had started to make his way towards Emma. Each step he took seemed carefully planned out, yet still shaky. He slowly brought his right hand to Emma's cheek. She noticed that his eyes were tearing up, and his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Emma," he whispered softly, the tears easily being heard in his voice, "Emma Abigail Temple, born on October 29th, 2015 at 4:25 a.m."

Emma was shocked. How did past-Connor know about this? Surly somebody didn't tell him. Everyone agreed to keep their identities secret. It was then, that Connor pulled Emma into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're my daughter," he said comfortably.

It sounded right coming from his tongue. It wasn't until Connor said that, that Emma started to cry. She buried her face into her father's shoulder and cried. She had wanted to do it for so long, but had been holding it in.

"Daddy," she choked out after a few minutes. "I missed you so much."

Even though Connor was technically her father, he still treated her like he would his daughter; however he was completely out of practice. Not so sure what to do, Connor decided to do what he usually did when Abby got upset. He kept his grip on Emma and tried to sooth her; rubbing small circles into her back and reassuring that he wasn't going anywhere.

However, their reunion soon ended, for the hallway was suddenly illuminated by a flashing red light and loud sirens sounded throughout the ARC. The two broke their hug; still whipping back tears, and stood awkwardly by each other.

"Anomaly alert, we'd better get to the ADD before someone accidentally erases the archives," Emma joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Connor nodded and the two Temples made their way down the corridor towards the hub. Once they got there, a few other members were already there, waiting for instructions. Emma ran over to the ADD and quickly started typing, trying to get the coordinates.

"The Forest of Dean," she called behind her to the team.

By now, all the members from both the "past" and "present" team were in the hub and heard Emma's directions. They all instantly jumped into action and started heading for the cars.

Finding the anomaly took almost no time at all. Cutter was able to get the anomaly stabilized and guarded without anything coming out from the other side. A soldier was stationed at every 10 foot mark surrounding the sealed anomaly. Becker stood on one side while Fowler stood on the other side, both men surveying the site. Satisfied, Cutter turned to the team and announced they could leave.

However, Cutter had spoken too soon, for just as the team turned towards the trucks, the anomaly unsealed itself. Confused at this, the team stopped in their tracks and looked at the now opened anomaly. The soldiers all cocked their guns and pointed them at the anomaly, ready to fire on sight. Connor immediately went to the anomaly sealing device and locked the portal once again. To his dismay, however, the anomaly unsealed itself once again.

"That was weird," said Connor as he started examining his invention, making sure there were no quirks happening within the wires and such.

"Something must be opening it from the other side," concluded Emma, "that's all it could be."

"I'll go check it out," said Cutter, approaching the anomaly at a steady pace. "If I'm not back in an hour, send back-up."

Just before Cutter was able to get past the soldiers, however, the anomaly started to bulge, signaling something from the other side was coming through. Becker, Fowler, and their men raised the guns higher, and looked like they were about to shoot. However, it wasn't a creature that slowly emerged from the anomaly. No, it was a human (more specifically a woman). The soldiers instantly lowered their guns and looked at the woman, confused. She had long auburn hair and dark brown eyes. Danny could have sworn it was Jenny, but decided against it at the sight of what the woman was wearing. Nobody in the area was able to recognize this woman, that is, except for one.

"Claudia Brown," he whispered, not believing the words as they came out past his lips.

* * *

**SO! Yes, I know, Claudia is back, but there is a SIGNIFICANT REASON that she is back. So please, I prefer no hate mail until the end of the next chapter when her appearance is revealed. Trust me, you won't be expecting it :D I want to thank you for reading, and sticking with me this far! Love you all, and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are author's Red Bulls that help us come up with great ideas to make our stories even better! REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay...okay...I know...I haven't updated in...what?...10 months? Teehee, wow, life sure does get in the way sometimes, am I right? (I'm just hoping I still have readers for this story at this rate) Okay, So I'm guessing I should explain my hiatus...I somehow picked up a life over the summer. I don't know how, but it happened. Anywho, last Monday, I was searching through my notebooks and came upon this lovely story. I read it through and thought "Wow, this does have a ton of potential" SOOOOO when I went off to the beach for a week I FINISHED WRITING THE STORY! *random dino cheers in the background* So yes, this story is finished! It's all written out in my handy dandy notebook and this week (since play season is over) I will be transferring it to the computer. I was able to get this chapter typed out tonight, but I honestly have no energy to do the rest (just got in today from the beach). **

**So yes, THIS STORY WILL HAVE AN ENDING! AND A HAPPY ONE TOO. ****I was thinking of making it a sad ending which leads into a sequel...but then I realized "will I end up writing it?" Probably not. "Will people read it?" At this rate, no. So yeah, no sequel. Just two more chapters and an epilogue (which is actually still in the makings...almost done guys)**

**And now to respond to some reviews of the last chapter. **

**The Doctor: I'll see you tomorrow, I'll hug you then :D**

**This Is Gallifrey: YAY! I'M GLAD YOU'RE GLAD CLAUDIA'S BACK. I actually got inspiration from this one fanfiction to do that...can't remember who's, but yeah. I made sure it was a tad bit different. You'll see how in this chapter :D**

**TryAndCatchMe: I fell like I know you, since you saw "The Awesome" which I remember someone calling me, and I want to say Thea...*checks bio* THEAAAAAAAA! Aw, I'm glad you liked it so much. Honestly, you are one of my biggest fans, and every review you write makes me feel so happy. I miss you :)**

**SadenAnderson: I think it was your review that inspired to to look at this story again, so for that, I thank you. And this chapter will explain why Claudia is back (as well as Nick and Stephen). I'm glad you like it so much, and aren't disturbed by my pairings. Thanks so much for the review :D**

**Okay, I'm done with this A/N. Sorry it's so long...I had a lot to say. I haven't visited this fandom in a while :| ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

Cutter was sitting on top of a table inside a holding cell. He didn't dare look up, for what sat in front of him was something, or someone, he never thought he'd ever see again. Claudia Brown sat in the chair, looking unusually calm about the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Cutter asked her, still not looking up. "How did you get here?"

"I will only speak to Emma," Claudia responded calmly. "She is the one who I need to speak to, and she is the only one I will tell anything to."

Cutter sighed in frustration as he rose from the table and started pacing. This charade had been going on for the last few hours. Claudia had been demanding to speak to the young Temple, but Cutter wasn't so sure if that was a smart idea. It's never a good idea to leave someone unprotected with a person who just came out from another time period. Cutter had tried negotiating with Claudia. He suggested that a soldier could stay in the holding cell with her, but Claudia had refused. She had to speak to Emma alone.

"Nick, this is valuable information that I know only Emma will understand," Claudia explained. "If I tried explaining it to you, you might get the wrong idea."

"But what if I promise I won't?" he challenged her, looking at her right in the face for the first time since she came out of the anomaly.

The woman in front of him was all too familiar, yet so different. She had changed, yet she hadn't. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about Claudia Brown. But also, as he looked into the woman's eyes, he realized where she was coming from. So, much to his dismay, Cutter nodded his head, and sent the solider to go fetch Emma.

When Emma arrived into the holding cell, the first thing she noticed was the fact that soldier that once stood by the door out, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. She was going to be left in the holding cell…alone…with a woman who wasn't supposed to be sitting in front of her; who had been in the tales Sarah told her and Alex as young kids. Claudia Brown gave a small smile the Emma and motioned for her to sit down. Emma obeyed and sat without a word.

"Hello," Claudia greeted warmly. "Do you know who I am?"

Emma was silent at first, but then decided to answer Claudia's question. "You're Claudia Brown," she responded. "Sarah's told me about you. Apparently, Cutter did something to change the past which altered the present, causing you to be known as Jenny…Jenny Lewis. Everyone thought he was crazy, because he kept talking about you, but you didn't exist; Jenny did. Something that altered the present caused you, Claudia, or your ancestors to make different decisions, which caused you to become Jenny. But you are here, even though Jenny is here too, which doesn't make any sense…"

A lot more came out then what Emma expected, but she found that it helped her organized a few things in her mind. Claudia smiled at her, as if she knew the answer.

"I can answer that thought of yours, if you want." Claudia didn't wait for a response. "Emma, first I want you to think of something that happened recently, that seemed odd to you."

"This job provides a lot of those thoughts," responded Emma, glaring at Claudia.

"I mean…" Claudia stopped to think for a bit, as if trying to find the right words to describe to Emma what she was thinking of. "It probably would have appeared to be a dream…and this dream would appear to you as a memory that you were just dreaming of. Everything about it would be familiar in some way, but you couldn't figure out _why_ it at the time. Oh and there would be an anomaly or two in it as well."

Emma sat and thought for a bit. Then, memories started to flood her mind. She closed her eyes and went back to earlier in the month, when the team had the mission in Orlando. She was in the hotel, and the anomaly appeared. On the other side was a girl…drawing…and she was alone. A sudden pain sparked in Emma's head and she screamed as she felt the memory alter in her mind. She remembered that day, except from a different point of view. It was a memory of when Emma was five years old.

_Emma was sitting at the table in the family room, drawing away with washable markers and crayons. But this time, a girl appeared from the kitchen, and Emma had never seen this girl before. She backed away, and threatened to call her parents if the other girl didn't leave. However, the stranger challenged her do so, and Emma realized that her parents were most definitely not home. _

"_They're at work," she told the stranger. _

"_So you're home all by yourself?"_

"_No, my brother's upstairs."_

_That was most definitely not true as well. Luke was outside in the forest behind her house, and probably wouldn't be home for hours. Emma was stuck, with a weird stranger who was probably going to kidnap her and she would never see her family ever again! Emma started to panic; she had no idea what to do. So, it wasn't long before she started to cry. Usually, she would try not to cry, but at the moment, crying seemed like the best thing. Soon, she felt the stranger start to hug her. Desperate for comfort, Emma didn't push away, and started to relax a bit. Pretty soon, the tears had subsided and the stranger let go of her. _

"_I know what it feels like," the stranger said to her. "I was the same way, but you won't be alone forever."_

"_Promise?" the Emma asked._

"_Promise."_

Emma screamed once more and opened her eyes. She didn't realize it, but they were full of tears, and they started to fall as Emma replayed what just happened in her mind. However, this time, she witnessed the scene from two points of view: her younger side, and her older side.

"That was me," she whispered to herself in disbelief. "That wasn't a dream. I really went through an anomaly and…I saw me."

"Good," said Claudia with a smile. "That's exactly what I was looking for."

"But why did Fowler come in a wake me up?" she asked Claudia. "If I wasn't dreaming, then—"

"When you came out from the anomaly," said Claudia, "the impact of that situation was so strong that you fell unconscious. You see, the brain wanted to block it out, but you wouldn't let it do it so easily; you put up a fight, which is a good thing."

"But, why did I have to recall that memory?" asked Emma. "I mean, I would have lived if I didn't realize that I visited myself in a non-dream, right?"

"Yes, you probably would have," said Claudia with a small smile. "However, if you wish to know the reason behind the odd things happening lately, that information that you just obtained is key."

"I don't understand," said Emma.

"Oh, I think you do, Ms Temple. Think of all the weird things that have been happening lately; Cutter and Stephen magically arising from the dead, anomalies appearing that shouldn't be, your drawings coming to life. These are all happening because of the same thing."

"What happened?" asked Emma. "What's causing this?"

Claudia paused for a bit, as if again, trying to chose her words wisely to explain the situation. "Emma, you're a Doctor Who fan, am I right?' Emma nodded. "Well, do you know what happens when something happens in the past, that isn't supposed to happen?"

"That's a paradox," responded Emma. "Season one episode eight; Rose saved her dad when he was supposed to die, so it created a paradox, causing the Reapers to come and eat everything they can…" Emma trailed off in her sentence. She wasn't suppose to go through an anomaly and see herself at age five; that's why her brain tried to block out the memory, and that's why it hurt so badly when she remembered it. "…I created a paradox," she finished.

"Precisely," said Claudia.

"But what about the Reapers?" she asked Claudia. "I haven't seen any of them in the past month."

"Not everything in Doctor Who is legitimate," said Claudia with a smile, quite amused at Emma's knowledge of the show. "Instead, it just creates energy, a very massive type of energy that isn't supposed to exist.

"When you walked through the anomaly, the paradox was already created, as well as a small amount of the energy, but that isn't a problem. It's weak and disappears within the hour; it happens with all the anomalies. However, you did something else that made the energy stronger. Think back to that day, and try to see if anything happened that happened in the Doctor Who episode."

Emma searched her mind frantically, wanting to know what was going on. She had been trying to find out for ages now. She replayed the small interaction between herself and herself once more, and then tried to go through the Doctor Who episode and see what caused a massive increase in energy. It took a while, but she finally reached the part. _That's got to be it!_ she thought. _It made the Reapers stronger. _

"I remember that the Doctor said Rose couldn't touch her younger self, because he claimed something bad would happen, and it did. He said that if Rose did that, the Reapers would get stronger. So when Rose touched her younger self, the Reapers got enough energy to come inside the Church and eat the Doctor. So, if we're saying that the Reapers are the energy, and something I did increased the energy, then when I hugged my younger self because she was crying, that's what caused the increase in energy."

"And what an increase it made," said Claudia. "The fact that you hugged her for a few minutes created an abundant amount of energy."

"That's not good, I'm guessing."

There was a silence, where Claudia and Emma had a silent conversation between themselves. Emma picked up that it wasn't good at all, and that something really bad must have happened.

"Remember when I said that something, that being you hugging your past self, from that memory was causing all the weird things happening in the past month?" Emma nodded, knowing where Claudia was getting at, but didn't interrupt. "And remember when I said the energy that a paradox creates isn't supposed to exist?" Emma nodded once more. "Well, because the energy isn't supposed to exist, it doesn't know where to go. It searches around for the nearest thing to grab hold of and make use of.

"When you went back through the anomaly, and fell asleep on the desk, your head was resting on your journal where you just finished a creature. So what does it do, it sticks to the journal and brings the only finished creature in there to life."

"It can do that?" Emma asked, completely amazed at what a _hug_ could do.

"You hugged yourself for a long time," said Claudia simply. "And the energy searched the entire journal for another finished creature, but couldn't find one. But what it does find is a note; a note from a father to his daughter. Using the note, the energy learned about whom you were and searched the entire world's archives about you."

"It can read?" asked Emma. "And search the internet?"

"Like I said, you hugged yourself for a long time. And so, what does it find in the archives, but another finished creature; the one you won a prize for, so it creates that creature as well. However, the energy wasn't all used up—it wasn't even halfway finished. So, what it does next is it goes into the mind of the person it created, as well as all of her friends and co-workers. The energy saw how much everyone was missing their parents, so the energy goes searching, and thinks it finds the parents in the ARC, working with you guys, so the energy traps them, preventing their anomaly from ever appearing, trapping them years in the future."

"Wait, so, the energy is smart enough to search archives, but it doesn't realize that our real parents are in the past?"

"It can't jump through anomalies—it has to stay within the time period it's created," responded Claudia. "Another downfall to this, however, is that the energy thinks that your real parents are imposters, so it's been keeping them from returning. They were really supposed to come back weeks ago, but the energy has been holding it off."

"And let me guess, there's still a lot of this energy left?" asked Emma.

"Correct," replied Claudia. "So it continues to go deeper into the minds of you and your co-workers, and when you guys were wishing that you had the help of Professor Cutter, what does it do, but bring him back to life—the energy saved him."

"And then the energy went into Cutter's mind and saw him missing Stephen, so the energy saves Stephen, and brings him to this time period as well."

Claudia smiled. "Very good, you're catching on."

"I'm also guessing that the energy also brought you here somehow."

Claudia's eyes darkened slightly, as she turned her attention to her feet. She seemed sad, and almost…ghost like. "I'm not really alive," she said softly. "I'm just an idea, that's all. The energy isn't even supposed to have the power to bring ideas to life. Yours were written down, so they don't count, and Cutter and Stephen actually existed at one point, but as for me…well…I'm not supposed to exist. The only person who is now alive who knows about me is Nick."

"Then how did you come to be, if the energy isn't supposed to do things like that."

Claudia stayed silent for a while, and Emma could have sworn she saw a few tears escape her eyes. She continued to look down, her long auburn hair covering her eyes, when she answered Emma's question.

"Another paradox was created when Stephen saw Sarah again; the meeting wasn't supposed to happen. So, basically, every time Stephen or Sarah touches the other, more of the energy is created. I'm not positive, but I'm guessing the two energy masses met together, and because of that, they were able to go into Nick's mind and create me from his image. I'm just a thought, and that's all."

Emma was shocked. It was hard for her brain to process all of the supposed "science" behind all of these happenings. She also couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Claudia…or the thought of Claudia. She wasn't even living, just was just an image that had a brain and could carry on a conversation. Absentminadly, Emma reached out to touch Claudia's arm, just to make sure that she wasn't a "ghostly-figure".

"I'm solid," said Claudia, because Emma's hand reached her arm. "I'm not sure how, but I am. It's weird, actually, the energy was able to give me the knowledge of everything that I could ever want to know, but I couldn't make my visit permanent…"

However, Claudia was cut off from finishing her sentence. A loud rasping came from the holding-cell door, and the voice of Nick Cutter was shouting from behind it.

"Claudia, you've had her in there long enough. If there's anything else you need to tell her, you can surly tell everyone else as well."

"Don't worry, Nick," responded Claudia, as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door. "I was just about to let you in."

Claudia opened the door, and in entered Cutter, Patrick, Nicole, Lester, Alex, and Fowler. They all took a seat around the table, throwing confused glances to each other. Meanwhile, the parents were all scattered throughout the facility. Becker stayed near the armory, and Conner had locked himself in his office a few hours prior. Sarah and Abby were perched on top of stools, gossiping in hushed whispers, not wanting to draw attention towards themselves. Sarah, having still been disturbed by her frightening dream, decided to confide in Abby, and see what she thought. As she explained the situation, she watched Abby's eyes get real wide as her shoulders tensed. By the time she finished, Abby was at a momentary loss for words.

"That's a mental dream you've got there," whispered Abby as she fiddled around with a few papers.

"I don't know what to do," cried Sarah. "Just thinking about it makes me want to scream."

Abby, not sure how to respond to such a claim fell into another silence. Sarah took the break in their conversation to let her mind wander. What did her waking up in Stephen's arms mean? Was it a sign, telling her that her romance with Becker was a mistake? Or was it scaring her into never having sex again? Abby watched as her friend's eyes became unfocussed, showing that her mind was in deep thought.

"Abby," Sarah said, still seeming a bit dazed. "What if…what if Stephen's looking for…something else, and what if I decide to go with it? What would I be getting myself into? What if I end up throwing away the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

Abby didn't respond at first. She kept quiet, and gathered her thoughts before speaking. Her voice was strong, and gave Sarah a reassuring feeling.

"Just…be true to your heart and…don't do anything spontaneously. Think everything through."

Sarah nodded, absorbing Abby's words like a dry sponge in a poor of water. She was about to thank her friend for the advice, but didn't really get the chance, for the door on the east wall of the hub burst open. A flash of dark waves flew across the floor and out the door on the opposite end. Abby and Sarah kept their eyes glued to the door, confusion etched across their faces.

"I would ask what's wrong with Jenny," said Sarah, "but I don't ever know if that was Jenny."

As if on cue, the east door opened once again and in ran Danny, huffing slightly as if he had been running for a long time. His more-than-average disheveled hair and tinting pink cheeks contributed to that as well. The girls knew that something had been going on.

"Which way did Jen go?" he huffed upon arrival.

"Straight ahead," replied Abby. "What's the matter? She seemed a bit…rushed."

"I don't know. She woke up sick two times last night…I think she ate something. You know, Fowler did feed us some funky meat the other night."

"It was baked hamburgers because it was too cold to grill," clarified Abby.

"Exactly! Never trust burgers unless they're grilled. That's what I always say. Anyways, I think the medic here's gonna have a look at her if this keeps up."

"And with that, Danny Quinn took off once again through the west hub doors and towards the nearest loo. Sarah and Abby glanced at each other, suspicion replacing their once confused features.

"Do you think…"

"Yup."

Back in the conference room, the next generation team gathered around the central table. Claudia and Nick sat at the two heads with Emma to Claudia's immediate right, followed by Alex and Fowler and the twins on the other side of the table. All was quiet, for Claudia had just made the proposition for the mission, but gave no details on it other than the fact that Emma must go on it.

"So let me get this straight," said Nick, leaning forward with his shoulders hunched and elbows resting on the table. "You want me to allow a trip through an anomaly, but you won't tell me why or where this anomaly's linked to?"

"This mission contains information that, at the moment, only Emma can and will obtain. This is her business and nobody else's."

"Shouldn't that be Emma's decision?" asked Patrick. "I mean, if this mission pertains to her so much, then she should be able to speak for herself."

Claudia was about to retort, but Emma placed a hand gently on her shoulder, as if telling her it's alright for them to know. Emma was then met with a pair of confused, worried eyes.

"No," Claudia said plainly. "They might take it the wrong way."

"But they might not," said Emma. "Plus, it might result in a more successful mission."

Claudia searched her brain for a logical respond that could change Emma's mind, but none came. With a dejected sigh, Claudia leaned back into her seat, giving up on her argument altogether. Emma, after giving Claudia a grateful smile, stood from her seat. She glanced at each member around the table. Nicole sat up straight while her twin sat in a completely opposite manor; however both pairs of eyes were on her, attentive and hungry for information. Alex had a posture about him similar to Patrick's, except his eyes were cast down and clouded as if his mind was on something else, and Fowler took his normal attentive professional military stance. The one who stood out to her at the moment was the figure that sat at the other end of the table.

Nick was everything but relaxed. As Emma began to explain the information she just obtained, she couldn't help but noticed Cutter's locked, worried appearance. His entire body screamed tense, and he kept on fidgeting in his seat. However, instead of becoming more comfortable with every change of position, he just seemed to grow more worried. He seemed to be putting a lot of effort into paying attention to Emma, for something else was catching his attention; the mysterious woman across the table. Knowing of their previous romance, Emma tried to push aside the awakened feeling that started blossoming in her stomach, and continued with her story. She couldn't help but smile, though, whenever Cutter would cast a glace across the table towards Claudia.

It took a whle longer, but within the hour, Emma finished her explanation. The room fell into silence; all eyes were cast towards the ground. All mind gears were reeling, trying to replay all the information in their heads to get a better idea. Emma, not too sure what to do, awkwardly took her seat and casted a glance towards Claudia. She responded with a reassuring smile, as if saying she did well. their silent conversation was soon interrupted though, by a Scottish brogue at the other end of the table.

"Well, with that in mind, I saw we better start planning for this mission."

Emma sighed in relief, glad that Cutter had her back. Claudia, however, stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"So…you understand?" she gasped.

Nick just laughed, amused at Claudia's doubtful state.

"Claudia Brown," he said. "In my life, I've seen and been through a lot. I've figured that nowadays, it's easier to believe it, rather than ask pointless questions that just prove the other person is right."

It was as if an elephant had been lifted off of Claudia's shoulders. She straightened her posture, and all doubt left her face. For the first time since she arrived at the ARC, she smiled. A genuine smile.

Becker stood in the armory with a clipboard and pen in hand. He and Fowler had been switching off and on post-mission inventory, and due to an urgent meeting the other Captain had been called to, Becker had been stuck with double duty. As much as Becker hated to admit it, Fowler hadn't exceeded his not-so-positive explanations. The young Captain had actually proven to be decent. They got along well, and were always able to share a good laugh when they were together. Were they friends? Or was that too much? Acquaintances: that was a good word. Besides, the role of "Captain Becker's Least Favorite" had been filled not too long ago.

He wasn't sure if it was his obvious good looks or flirtatious personal, but something about Stephen Hart didn't sit right with him. Of course, he knew about the man prior, but he didn't know him. And the way that he acted around Sarah…Becker knew something was going on between them. He could sense it.

The sound of the armory door opening drew his attention away from his clipboard, but he soon turned back to it when he saw who entered. Stephen strutted into the armory, taking in the sights of the weapons. However, upon seeing Becker, Stephen's smile began to falter.

"Good evening Hart," Becker said, a bit coldly.

"Becker," greeted Stephen. "How are things?"

"Fine," Becker responded, keeping his eyes on his clipboard.

"How's Sarah?" he asked.

Becker laughed, a bit more coolly than he intended.

"I'm thinking you would know. You being so close to her already."

"I've only talked to her once!" exclaimed Stephen.

"And apparently that went over real well."

"She told you?" Stephen was shocked. He didn't remember Sarah being that open. Sure, she would tell him stuff, and of course he remembered the most of it, but things like this never passed her lips. Not back then.

"She tells me everything," said Becker, a bit smugly. He saw Stephen falter when this confession was implied, and seeing his confused and slightly hurt face made the statement all the more powerful to him.

Stephen, however, wasn't about to back down. He was not about to lose to the man who stole his girl. He was not going to let him take away the little he had left. That's why he turned on his heel and left the armory. He wasn't backing out of this battle. Oh no, he was simply putting it on pause…for now.

Emma sat at her disk, reviewing the multitude of notes and paperwork on her desk. Cutter had announced that the mission would take place the following morning, for he planned on putting Danny's team to work as well. There were a lot of release papers that had to be signed prior to the mission, and Emma did have to forge a few parental signatures, but the rest went by smoothly. Just as she finished reading over the papers about insurance, Emma's office door opened. She looked up and saw Alex step in carefully.

"Hey Alex," she greeted. One look at his face told her that something was not right, which caused her smile to slowly fade away. "What's the matter?"

Instead of responding by works, Alex simply held up his left hand. Except there was no left hand to be seen. Emma jumped back a bit, surprised, and gave Alex a look that screamed "wha the hell are you getting at?" Alex sighed, his breath shaky.

"Em, I'm disappearing."


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello all of my readers. Well...here it is. The final chapter of the story. *sobs* I can't believe it! It's been so long since I've actually finished off a story, and finished it off...semi-well. I'm very proud of this story. It's easily one of my better ones on this site, and it's hard to wrap my head around the fact that it's almost over (I've got a epilogue planned for next update).**

**SadenAnderson: Well...he isn't really "gone"...well...you'll see. I explain that early on this chapter. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it :)**

**The Doctor: I'll see you Monday, and we already discussed chapter 11. **

**RextheCoeulurosauruvus: Those three reviews were mind blowing. I've never really thought about the number of animals in the menagerie until now. Hopefully you'll notice the little animal occurance towards the beginning ;) Thank you for your reviews. Hopefully you'll continue reading. **

**I'll do a BIG thank you next chapter, but for now, I believe that's it. So, onward with the story! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 12

The hub seemed to have sparked to life overnight. The lab tables had been pushed aside and the floor was now covered with equipment. The ASD stood a few feet away from the empty center circle, there were some ACDs on a nearby table, and soldiers were scattered throughout. The team stood sporadically as well, giving help whenever it was need, but mainly trying to occupy themselves. The room was loud; however there were certain voices that stood out over the others.

"No! Absolutely no. I am not allowing more people on this mission than needed," shouted Lester as he tried to turn away, but failed, for Emma grabbed his sleeve and turned him back around.

"But sir," said Emma. "Government regulations state that no one person can cross through an anomaly unoccupied."

Lester sighed with a slight roll of his eyes, as if he was giving his reason for the thousandth time. "Which is why we are sending a soldier with you," he reasoned.

"But I don't want a soldier. I'd rather go with Alex."

Once again, Lester sighed, except this time it was more in defeat. With a slight wave of his hand, he said "Alright, go. Alex, get a bag and tranquilizer and meet Emma when you're done."

"Thanks gov!"

And with that, the two teens quickly left the presence of their boss and headed towards the supplies tent. Lester sighed, and scolded himself. His job was to make sure the kids of his father's employers won't get killed. It had been a stretch letting Emma go, and now this? He was really getting soft.

"How's the hand," asked Emma.

Holding up his left arm and sighing deeply, Alex shook his head sadly. Emma casted her gaze towards her tranq gun, upset.

"Slowly leaving me," Alex continued. "Do you think this might actually work?"

The other day, the two teens had concluded that maybe, if Alex went on the mission, it would prevent from further disappearing. It was a long shot, but they were willing to take the risk.

"We can only hope."

Not too far away, Danny was lying on his back, trying to rewire the ASD. For some strange reason, Emma thought it would be fun to bring Sid and Nancy to the ARC the other day, and they had chewed through all the wires. The new ones had just come in, so Danny, having no idea what he was doing, listened to Conner with open ears and followed his instructions religiously.

"So, green to purple, purple to red, and red to…yellow?" Danny asked.

"Y-no, no, no, NO! Red to yellow equals bad expensive explosion that'll come out of our pay. Red to blue, then blue to yellow."

"Oh, of course, red to yellow equals bad expensive explosion," murmured Danny as he connected the last of the wires.

Just as he finished up, the familiar sound of high-heeled boots clicking against the tile filled his ears. He didn't have to look up to know who had come up to him.

"Hiya Jen," he said. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Her tone was serious, and told Danny that it was something urgent and important. He quickly stood up and took Jenny to an empty corner in the hub.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I went to that medic," she replied. "And got some…news."

"Oh god, it isn't cancer, is it?"

"Umm…no…it—"

Danny let out a sigh in relief, though, confusion etched deeper into his features. "Okay, not cancer, that's good. Leukemia?"

"No?"

"Oh, wait, I've got it. Its diabetes isn't it?" Jenny laughed softly at this. Danny didn't find it funny at all. He was on the verge of worried. "Well tell me! More or less severe? I need to know if medical insurance will b-."

Jenny placed a gentle finger on Danny's lips, which instantly shushed him. They locked eyes, and Jenny smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

Unbeknownst to the Quinn couple, Sarah and Abby had been eavesdropping on their conversation and smiled at each other when they heard Jenny's confession.

"We so saw that coming," said Sarah.

"It was obvious," added Abby. "Danny didn't see it coming, though. I mean, just look at his face."

The two adults laughed. Danny was truly shocked. The confusion was still there, except the worry was gone, and replaced with utter shock and bliss. After taking one last look at the soon-to-be parents, Abby and Sarah returned to their work.

Meanwhile, Alex and Emma were signing the numerous release papers from Lester. Apparently, after talking to the government, there was more that they needed to "read" through and sign. Luckily, Claudia came up to them and asked to pull them away for a moment. Lester did hesitate at first, but after stating it was crucial to the mission, he let them go. Beckoning the teens to follow her, Claudia strolled to an empty area in the hub so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"How's the hand?" she asked Alex in a hushed whisper.

"Still gone," Alex replied while setting down his backpack. "Do you really think me going will stop the disappearing?"

"Positive," responded Claudia. "You're disappearing in this time. If you go backwards, it'll be like you disappearing never happened."

"Well that makes perfect sense," Alex muttered to himself sarcastically.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" asked Emma, as if trying to apologize for Alex's rude remark.

"It's a warning," said Claudia in even more of a whisper. She glanced around a bit, making sure no one was eavesdropping before continuing. "What you are doing is preventing the energy from being created. Without the energy, Stephen, Nick and I would not be here, so when you return, your team will not recall our visit. It will be as if we never came."

"Simple enough," said Emma. "We just keep it to ourselves then, yeah?"

"Well…there's more," added Claudia. "In reality, your parents from the past should not have stayed this long, so they will not be here upon your return."

"It'll be as if the energy was never created," continued Emma.

"Precisely," said Claudia.

"Then what will our team think when we pop out of an anomaly in the middle of the hub?"

"They will all be under the impression that you were chasing a velociraptor out of the ARC and back to its home."

The two teens gave a small chuckle.

"Who decided a velociraptor?" asked Alex.

"I did," said Claudia with a proud smile. "You lot seem to run into them a lot. I figured it would be the most realistic of situations."

The three laughed at the statement, all wondering why that was. However, their happy moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Conner's voice from the ASD.

"I think that's it," he announced, sounding quiet pleased with himself. "Cutter, could you put in the coordinates. I have to…uh…do…something…"

At this point, Alex had gone to grab the AHDS and an ACD while Claudia went to help Cutter, leaving Emma alone in the small corner. She was surprised, but pleased when Conner turned and started walking in her direction.

"So…you're not going to tell me what this super-secret mission's about, are you?"

"Nope," replied Emma, a smile growing on her face.

"Or why you and Alex are the only ones going?"

"Nu-uh."

"Or how the Doctor Who 50th anniversary episode ends?"

"Sorry mate," she shrugged.

Conner paused, pursing his lips in concentration, as if he was trying to stump the teen. Finally, he sighed and threw his hands up in surrender."

"Is this how it's gonna be in a few years?" he asked. "Cuz I don't know if I can live with two Abbys."

Emma laughed and flung her arms around Conner, pulled him into a hug. She had realized lately that Conner's hugs hadn't changed over the years. They were just as she liked them: warm and reassuring. As the two pulled apart, Conner looked Emma in the eye, seriousness overtaking his features.

"Be safe now, yeah?" he said. "I'm sure that when future me returns he'll want to see his daughter in one piece."

Emma simply smiled and gave Conner a nod.

"I'll be safe," she said. "Always am."

With one last hug, Conner left Emma to make sure the coordinates on the anomaly creator were entered correctly. It wasn't long before Conner started typing frantically on the keyboard and pressed the enter key. An invisible bean shot out from the antenna, and within the blink of an eye, the glowing portal had appeared in the center of the hub. Like most times when the ARC sees a new anomaly, a silence fell in the room as everyone took a moment to gaze upon the bright beauty. However, as usual, the silence soon fell a few short seconds later.

Standing side-by-side, Alex and Emma faced the anomaly, waiting for the all clear from Cutter. As they waited, Emma felt a soft tap on her left shoulder. Turning on the spot, Emma found herself face to face with Fowler; however, something seemed a bit off with him. His usual confident military stance had been replaced with a more casual slouch. He was also shifting his weight from foot to foot and seemed to be struggling with eye contact.

"Fowler," Emma greeted. "What's up?"

"I just came to…uh…wish you a successful mission."

"Oh," she said, a bit confused at his motive. "Thank you."

"And, don't forget to be safe."

An awkward silence fell between the two of them, but it didn't last too long. A small beeping sounded throughout the ARC, signaling the all clear.

"Alright Alex, Emma, you can go through," said Cutter once the beeping stopped. "We're sealing the anomaly for a half hour. Hopefully you'll be done by then."

Emma nodded and then turned back towards Fowler. Again, his off-self worried her. What was wrong with him? Surely he wasn't disappearing as well.

"I'll see you in a bit then," she said. She then turned on her heel and started towards the anomaly. Alex had already gone through.

With a dejected sigh, Fowler let his shoulders drop as he rubbed his eyes. Idiot. Coward. Helpless weakling. These and some more insults were circling his head. He had a chance, and he let it slip. Now she probably lost all respect for him, and it was his entire fault. Just as he was in mid-head rant, Fowler felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know that his co-Captain was behind him; he always more the same cologne.

"Go," Becker said. "You might not get another chance."

That was all it took to get the Captain running as Emma was about to enter the anomaly. Lucking, he was able to grab her shoulder just before she was engulfed in the bright light. Fowler ignored the questioning look swimming through her brown eyes and placed his hand on the back of her neck. It wasn't long before his lips were on hers, and he was tasting her.

Her lips were full and smooth against his, and he could smell her. The strawberry scent from her shampoo mixed with her natural aura fogged his senses, causing him to forget about everything else for a few short moments. He lost himself in her. Everything was her. Her silky, pale skin on the small bit of exposed back. Her smooth hair that tickled his neck, due to their closeness. Her touch, as it slowly went from his biceps, up his neck, and onto his scalp, causing a moan to build up in the back of his throat.

Though it seemed like forever, in reality, the kiss lasted a few seconds. Fowler snapped himself back to his senses, and the pair reluctantly pulled apart. Emma seemed just as dazed as he had been, for she didn't move at first. It took a bit, but eventually she found the strength to squirm out of Fowler's arms and walk towards the anomaly. Fowler couldn't help but feel incredibly lonely without her in his arms, and he tried to push that feeling aside as he watched the anomaly engulf Emma's form.

During this little episode, the entire ARC had been watching with wide eyes. Those who didn't know the pair as well, such as the lab assistants, were in complete shock, while others were just a bit surprised. It was safe to say that no one had been expecting the pair to do it on that particular day; however, an upset Danny could be seen handing a few pounds to a smug Patrick.

"Oh god," said Conner. "Please tell me I'll forget seeing that whenever we get home."

Claudia laughed to herself, having always been amused at Conner's random comments. She stopped herself, though, when she saw Nick Cutter approach her out of the corner of her eye. She watched as he stopped right next to her, facing the same way she was.

"De ja vu," he stated lightly, trying to start a conversation.

"Very," replied Claudia, keeping her attention forward. However tears started to glisten in her eyes as she said it. "Reminds me of the last time I saw you. Well…before…this."

Nick could see Claudia's discomfort and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. Instantly, her shoulders dropped and she let out a breath. Nick's eyes never left her.

"I missed you," he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze. "Just promise me that when all of this is over, I'll be able to find you."

"I'll be seeing you, then."

As the anomaly sealed behind Emma, she took in the familiar setting. The grass, the street signs, the suburban houses all lined up in a neat row. The anomaly had taken Alex and Emma to the corner of Berry Street and St. James; the end of the street where Emma's house was. They were in Emma's neighborhood, twelve years in the past.

"It hasn't changed much," observed Alex. "Just a bit newer looking."

Emma chuckled as she observed the quiet street. Not a creature was stirring, or a plant for that matter. The wind was dead, causing the trees to be still. The streets were vacant of people and all the lights were out in the houses. The shinning sun, though, gave off a warming, welcoming feeling.

"Wait, so the anomaly's at your house?" asked Alex.

"That's right," responded Emma.

"Then why is the anomaly down the street? Couldn't we have placed it in your front yard?"

"Yes, but the energy radiating from the two anomalies could create a third anomaly. Just wanted to be on the safe side."

"No, you just wanted to make me walk more."

"That too."

It didn't take too long to get to the Temple residence. When they arrived, it looked just as it did in 2032. White boards, dark green shutters and front door, and light grey roofing. However, upon arriving, they did find something peculiar about the house.

"Alex, look," said Emma, pointing to the front lawn. On top of the short-trimmed grass was a fresh pair of muddy foot prints. They weren't animal prints, though; they were human.

"Maybe it's just the mailman," suggested Alex.

"If it was, then why do the foot prints go to the backyard?"

Walking as silently as they could, the two teens crept to the side of the house and took a quick peek. Alex had to cover Emma's mouth to prevent her from screaming. For standing underneath a window was a woman with long, dark hair. She was dressed in long pants, a cargo jacket, and was pressing random buttons on a glass box.

"_Helen_?" thought Emma. "_So she really is behind this_."

Alex seemed to recognize the woman as well, for he took a step forward in attempt to get a better look. However, the plan backfired instantly; he accidentally kicked a rock, which snapped Helen's attention away from the box and towards the teens. They were quick and concealed themselves from her view. Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched as she pointed the box through the open window, pressed it once, smiled, and then ran into the trees behind the house.

"Come on," said Emma. "We can't waste more time. Let's get the anomaly sealed and head home."

It didn't take long for them to reach the window Helen was previously at, and what they found shocked them.

"She must have been testing the first ACD," said Emma. "So this wasn't intentional."

For right in their view was the anomaly that Orlando-Emma would be going through at any moment. Using the anomaly creator that Alex brought along, they were able to punch in the right directions and close the anomaly. However, they didn't seem to realize that another gateway had been created about twenty feet behind them, and standing right next to it was none other than Helen Cutter.

"Nice try," she chimed, causing Alex and Emma to snap around and face her, "but you haven't caught me. This is just the beginning. Once I expand on the anomaly creating technology, I will be able forgo with my plan. You've prevented nothing!"

"You think she's from…?" whispered Emma.

"Yup," answered Alex, already knowing what Emma was thinking.

With a teasing smile, Helen then jumped into the anomaly without hesitation. Emma made a lunge towards the anomaly, but Alex grabbed her shoulders, preventing further movement.

"She's from the past, before Stephen died," he reminded Emma. "Let's not cause another history rewrite."

The two then turned around, Emma a bit reluctantly, and headed out of the backyard. Emma, however, did peek through the window one last time, and was relieved to see her five year old self sitting at the little coffee table and coloring. It was as if nothing happened. Alex and Emma rounded the house and soon enough were on the sidewalk. As they headed back towards the anomaly, they didn't seem to notice the soft _pat pat pat_ or even the low snarl coming from behind them.

They were about half way up the street when Emma noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't much, but the one rustling bush to her side did catch her attention. She pointed it out to Alex, and the two decided to quicken their pace. To say they weren't expecting what happened next would be a lie, for in the back of their minds they could sense it. So when an adult velociraptor jumped out of the rustling bush and pounced towards them, they were just able to leap out of its grasp.

The teens ran the rest of the way, and not daring to look back to see how close the prehistoric creature was to snatching them. Within seconds, they could see the anomaly, except there was just one problem; it wasn't open yet.

"How long have we been out?" asked Emma as she quickened her pace.

"About…28 minutes," gasped Alex as he looked at his watch. "Get the guns out."

Emma unzipped her backpack, took out two tranquilizer guns, and tossed one to Alex, all in one swift movement. As they neared the anomaly even more, they loaded their weapons and turned, ready to shoot, except they found the raptor had disappeared. The teens knew better than to let their guard down. It was hiding.

"Time?" asked Emma.

"We've got a minute," responded Alex.

And so they waited, keeping their breathing shallow and quiet. They dared not move unless it was crucial. It seemed like ages, but once the minute was up, the anomaly promptly unsealed.

"Go, go!" shouted Emma as she pushed Alex through.

She then proceeded to follow; however, she was a second too late, for as she was about to step through, the raptor revealed itself in a pounce in her direction.

Fowler paced back and forth across the anomaly, nervous. Alex had jumped through, saying Emma was right behind him. That didn't prove to be true. Minutes passed and there was no sign of her return, which made him even more nervous.

"You sure there was only one raptor?" he asked.

"Positive," responded Alex.

At that moment, the anomaly began to bulge, signaling something was about to come through. Fowler, ignoring the protests coming from Lester and Becker, ran forward and approached the anomaly, and just in time to catch a mangled Emma. Her hair was messily out of its ponytail and she was covered in bleeding scratches. He wanted to say something, to make sure she was alright, but she beat him too it.

"It's right behind me," she warned. "Close the anomaly!"

Just then, the head of the raptor poked out of the anomaly and screeched, causing the whole room to freeze in momentary fear. Fowler pulled Emma far away from the anomaly. As he did so, Patrick punched a few keys into the controls and quickly sealed the anomaly, causing the raptor's head to slice off at the converging point. Everyone watched as it landed to the ground with a _thud_ and rolled in Lester's director. The man, not daring to touch it, stared down in disgust.

"Could someone call the janitor to wipe off the blood? And who do you think I should call for the removal of this animal head from the facility?"


End file.
